Love Me or Kill Me
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Hatsune Miku, seorang gadis cantik berusia 16 tahun ini berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya! Apakah Miku sanggup menjalani takdirnya? Yang penasaran, yuk mampir sini XD /Last Chapter rilis
1. Vampire!

**Hai! Selamat Datang di Fic Vocaloid ke-sekian (?) saya OvO**

 **Yang berkenan baca silahkan roll ke bawah, yang nggak berkenan silahkan tekan 'back' atau 'close' aja /woi/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Langsung aja ya OwO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER! VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! QwQ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh iya QwQ yang berkenan mohon kasih Review ya /heh/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke OvO Semoga SUKA…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tuhan tidak akan selalu memberikan semua yang kita mau, tapi Tuhan pasti akan selalu memberikan semua yang kita butuh. Kita boleh berencana, tapi Tuhan lah yang akan menentukan. Tuhan lebih memahami diri kita dari pada kita sendiri. Tuhan tau segalanya tentang kita. Kita bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi tidak bisa membohongi Tuhan. Orang lain bisa mengkhianati kita, tapi Tuhan tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kita. Karena itulah Hatsune Miku, gadis cantik berusia 16 tahun ini sulit untuk percaya pada siapapun, bahkan dia enggan untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Baginya Tuhan sudah cukup untuk menemaninya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Miku hanya makan bekal dari rumah seorang diri di dalam kelas sedangkan yang lainnya pergi ke kantin. Maklum saja, Miku berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kekurangan. Sekarang dia bersekolah di SMA Scarleticia, sekolah kelas atas yang bayarannya sangat mahal. Dia beruntung bisa sekolah disana dengan beasiswa yang diperolehnya. Meskipun sering di teriaki sebagai anak orang miskin, Miku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya karena dia yakin Tuhan sedang merencanakan skenario kehidupan yang indah untuknya.

Kepribadian Miku yang selalu sabar berhasil menarik perhatian seorang anak laki-laki bernama Kaito Shion, cucu pemilik sekolah Scarleticia. Meskipun berada di kelas yang berbeda, Kaito sering melihatnya ketika hendak pergi ke kantin.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan di kantin" Kata Kaito yang masuk ke dalam kelas Miku. Miku langsung menutup bekal makan siangnya dan menundukan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito dengan lembut. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya, Kaito pun duduk di kursi sebelah Miku. "Kau tidak dengar pertanyaanku?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Ma-maaf, aku mendengarnya. Makanan disana mahal, jadi aku lebih memilih membawa bekal dari rumah" Jawab Miku yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Kaito tersenyum.

"Jawabanmu jujur sekali hahaha" Kaito tertawa. Miku hanya diam dengan sedikit gemetaran, Kaito yang menyadarinya pun langsung mengusap kepala Miku. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu" Kata Kaito yang langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Miku hanya memandangi punggung Kaito.

"Aku ingin mempercayaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa" Ucap Miku saat Kaito sudah tidak ada disana.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Miku selalu membantu ayahnya yang memang berjualan sayuran 'sisa' yang beliau dapatkan di pasar. Tentu saja sayurannya yang masih layak untuk di konsumsi. Miku selalu membantu kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh senyuman, ibunya hanya seorang buruh cuci, Miku juga memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama Mikuo yang usianya masih 10 tahun. Tapi sejak lahir Mikuo tidak bisa bermain keluar, kakinya lumpuh dan membuatnya hanya bisa terbaring di atas kasur.

" _Onee-chan_ " Panggil Mikuo pada Miku yang sedang belajar di samping kasurnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Miku dengan lembut.

"Aku haus.." Jawab Mikuo. Miku membelai kepala adiknya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, akan aku ambilkan" Miku berjalan keluar kamar.

Saat dia hendak ke dapur, dia mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berdua sangat khawatir dengan keuangannya. Mereka harus selalu membawa Mikuo ke rumah sakit, dan mereka tau biaya untuk ke rumah sakit itu tidaklah murah. Miku yang mendengar pembicaraan itu pun langsung menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan mendapatkan uang" Ucap Miku yang membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya sayang, ayah masih sanggup bekerja yang lainnya" Kata ayahnya, tapi Miku masih bersikeras ingin mencari pekerjaan untuk membantu ekonomi keluarganya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun mengizinkannya. Setelah itu Miku langsung pergi ke dapur dan mengambil minum untuk adiknya.

" _Arigato_ " Ucap Mikuo. Miku tersenyum dan membantunya untuk bangun.

Saat adiknya tertidur, Miku selalu mengelus kepalanya bahkan air matanya sering keluar membasahi pipi lembut Miku. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya, baginya Mikuo adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menghapus rasa sepinya. Karena itulah Miku akan melakukan apapun demi adik kesayangannya itu.

* * *

Esok paginya saat Miku berjalan menuju kelasnya, dia mendengar segerombolan anak perempuan membicarakan mengenai Kepala Sekolah yang membutuhkan pembantu di rumahnya. Miku memang cukup akrab dengan Kepala Sekolah maka dari itu dia langsung bergegas ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa? Kau mau bekerja di kediamanku?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Iya. Keuangan keluargaku sedang bermasalah, makanya aku—"

"Baiklah, kau bisa bekerja sepulang sekolah. Datang saja ke alamat ini" Kepala Sekolah memberikan selembar kertas pada Miku.

"Terimakasih banyak" Kata Miku dengan raut wajah yang riang gembira. Dia pun pamit dan berlari ke kelasnya.

Saat memasuki kelasnya, semua mata anak perempuan yang ada disana pun tertuju padanya.

"Hey orang miskin! Kau terlihat sangan gembira hari ini" Cetus seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang yang tergerai indah. Miku langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"Lily kau jangan kasar begitu" Kata seorang anak perempuan lain sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di kening Miku dan sedikit mendorongnya. Miku hanya diam dan tidak melawan. "Sampah sepertimu tidak pantas ada disini" Lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba ketua kelas pun datang dan segera menyingkirkan tangan anak perempuan itu dari Miku.

"Inikah pelajaran sopan santun yang diajarkan di rumah kalian?" Tanya ketua kelas.

"Gakupo terus saja melindunginya, menyebalkan huh!" Keluh Lily.

"Kembali lah ke tempat dudukmu" Kata Gakupo pada Miku. Miku hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan segera berjalan ke tempat duduknya, sementara Gakupo sedang berbicara kepada dua perempuan yang tadi.

Gakupo memang orang yang sangat baik. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah mencela Miku di kelasnya, justru dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu membela dan melindunginya. Meskipun begitu Miku masih belum bisa percaya pada Gakupo sepenuhnya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba seperti biasanya ketika semuanya pergi ke kantin, Miku hanya makan bekalnya di dalam kelas dan seperti hari kemarin Kaito datang menghampirinya.

"Sekali-sekali makanlah di kantin" Kata Kaito. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito. Miku hanya diam dan fokus pada makanannya. "Miku punya pacar?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"T-tidak" Jawab Miku yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak pacaran dengan Gakupo?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengannya" Jawab Miku sambil menutup kotak bekalnya. Kaito tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala Miku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Wajah Miku pun seketika merah ketika dia merasakan lembutnya belaian tangan Kaito. Tiba-tiba…

"Kenapa si Kaito datang kesini?" Tanya Gakupo sambil berjalan ke arah Miku.

"Aku tidak tau" Jawab Miku. Gakupo duduk di bangku depan Miku.

"Apa dia berkata yang tidak-tidak padamu?" Tanya Gakupo lagi. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. Gakupo menatap wajah Miku yang selalu murung itu. "Kau akan terlihat lebih manis jika tersenyum" Kata Gakupo sambil meletakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke tepi bibir Miku dan sedikit menariknya ke atas. Miku sedikit terkejut dan malu karena baru kali ini ada orang lain yang berkata seperti itu.

Saat jam pelajaran kembali dimulai, Miku tanpa sadar terus menatap ke arah Gakupo. Gakupo yang menyadarinya pun hanya tersenyum padanya. Tapi Miku tidak membalas senyumannya dan malah menunduk dengan wajah murungnya.

Jam pelajaran pun berakhir, saatnya Miku pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

* * *

Saat sampai di rumah Kepala Sekolah, Miku sangat terkesan dengan rumahnya yang terbilang sangat besar, mewah, dan luar biasa itu.

"Ini istana?" Ucap Miku. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang dan menghampirinya.

"Apakah kau Hatsune Miku yang akan bekerja disini?" Tanyanya dengan ramah.

"Iya" Jawab Miku.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saya" Wanita itu pun menarik tangan Miku kedalam rumah mewah itu.

Saat berada di dalam, Miku kembali terkesan saat melihat keindahan disana. Miku terus berjalan bersama wanita itu ke sebuah ruangan khusus pegawai.

"Nah ini adalah tempat khusus bagi para pegawai wanita sedangkan ruangan khusus bagi pegawai pria ada di sebelah" Ucap wanita itu. "Nah sekarang kau pakai seragammu" Wanita itu memberikan seragam _Maid_ pada Miku. Saat Miku selesai memakainya, semua pegawai yang ada disana pun terlihat takjub.

" _Kawaii ne_ Miku- _san_ " Ucap salah satu pegawai yang ada disana. Miku tersenyum dengan sedikit malu.

"Ring tolong bawa Miku ke dapur dan beritau tugas pertamanya" Ucap wanita yang tadi.

"Baik! Ayo Miku…" Ring menarik tangan Miku dengan gembira.

Saat mereka sudah berada di dapur, Ring mengatakan bahwa Miku harus mengantarkan teh dan beberapa kue pada Tuan Muda. Miku yang belum mengetahui siapa yang di panggil Tuan Muda itu pun kebingungan.

"Di lantai 2 ada pintu berukuran besar, itu adalah kamar tuan muda. Sebelum kau masuk ketuk dulu pintunya" Jelas Ring. Miku menganggukan kepalanya. "Nah selamat bertugas!" Ring melambaikan tangannya. Miku hanya tersenyum.

Miku pun berjalan seorang diri ke kamar yang dimaksud. Dia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati saat berjalan di tangga. Saat dia berada di lantai 2, dia melihat dua foto berukuran sangat besar terpajang di dinding. Di foto itu ada tulisan Tuan dan Nyonya Shion. Miku tidak berlama-lama melihatnya, dia langsung berjalan menuju kamar dengan pintu besar.

"Inikah kamarnya?" Miku sedikit gugup. Dia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengetuknya.

"Masuk" Ucap seorang laki-laki dari dalam kamar itu. Miku pun membuka pintunya dan masuk, lalu membungkuk memberikan salam.

"Selamat siang Tuan Mu—"

"Miku?"

"K-Kaito- _san_?" Miku terkejut bukan main. "I-ini rumahmu?" Tanya Miku.

"Begitulah" Jawab Kaito yang juga terkejut.

"Apa kepala sekolah juga tinggal disini?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia pamanku tapi dia tidak tinggal denganku. Tadi pagi pamanku bilang jika dia sudah mendapatkan pegawai baru untuk bekerja disini, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika orang itu adalah kau" Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum manis pada Miku.

"I-ini teh dan kue nya" Miku meletakkan keduanya di meja Kaito. "Kalau begitu aku permisi" Miku berjalan menuju pintu tapi tangannya di tarik Kaito.

"Jangan pergi" Kata Kaito.

"Tapi aku harus bekerja" Balas Miku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaito.

"Disini aku adalah majikanmu. Kau bekerja untukku. Maka dari itu kau harus menuruti semua perintahku" Ucap Kaito sambil menarik Miku kedalam pelukannya.

Miku mendengar detak jantung Kaito yang begitu kencang. Tidak lama kemudian Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Miku.

"Aku mau belajar" Kaito duduk di kursinya. Miku hanya berdiri dan memperhatikannya. "Kau duduk disini" Kata Kaito.

"Disini? Dimana?" Tanya Miku.

"Disini. Di pangkuanku" Jawab Kaito. Miku terkejut dan sempat menolak tapi Kaito mengancam akan memberhentikannya jika dia menolak. Jadi pada akhirnya Miku pun menurut dan duduk di pangkuan Kaito. "Wangimu enak" Kata Kaito.

"Tolong jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" Kata Miku yang terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. Kaito tersenyum dan mulai membuka buku dan mengisi soal-soal yang ada disana. Miku melihat keseriusan Kaito dalam belajar. "Kau pintar" Kata Miku lagi.

"Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depanmu" Kaito memeluk Miku dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mengisi soal. Miku hanya diam dan tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

 _ **Tok..tok..tok..**_

"Kaito kau ada di dalam?" Tanya seseorang di balik pintu. Miku langsung turun dari pangkuan Kaito dan segera berdiri di sampingnya. Seseorang itu pun membuka pintu secara perlahan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kan in— Miku?"

"G-Gakupo- _san_?" Miku terlihat sedikit terkejut. Kaito hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau berpakaian _Maid_?" Tanya Gakupo sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mulai hari ini aku bekerja disini" Jawab Miku sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Gakupo menarik tangan Miku. "Gakupo- _san_?" Miku bingung.

". . ." Gakupo hanya diam dan memberikan sebuah berkas pada Kaito kemudian menarik Miku keluar dari kamarnya.

Gakupo terus menarik tangan Miku sampai ke taman belakang istana itu.

"Gakupo _-san_?"

"Jauhi Kaito"

"Eh?"

Suasana disana pun hening untuk beberapa saat. Angin pun bertiup cukup kencang sampai kelopak bunga mawar berwarna ungu yang ada disana pun berterbangan ke arah mereka.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, maka kau tidak akan mendapat masalah" Ucap Gakupo. Miku hanya diam dalam kebingungannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Kalau kau dekat dengan Kaito, itu sama artinya dengan menggali kuburanmu sendiri" Ucap Gakupo lagi.

"Maksudmu Kaito- _san_ adalah orang yang buruk?" Tanya Miku yang masih bingung. Tiba-tiba Gakupo menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkannya dalam pelukannya. Miku terkejut.

". . ." Gakupo melihat ke arah kamar Kaito. Gakupo menyadari jika Kaito sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Turuti kata-kataku. Jangan mendekati Kaito saat aku tidak ada baik itu disini ataupun di sekolah" Bisik Gakupo. Miku hanya diam.

Gakupo dan Kaito tinggal di rumah yang sama. Kenapa? Karena mereka itu sepupu. Ibu dari Kaito adalah adik dari Ayah Gakupo. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama sejak kecil.

"Aku akan melindungimu…" Kata Gakupo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Miku. Saat Miku membalikan badannya, Gakupo sudah tidak ada disana.

"Aku…harus kembali bekerja" Ucap Miku sambil berjalan perlahan menuju dapur.

Saat turun ke tangga, dia melihat Kaito sedang berdiri disana sambil menatapnya. Miku pun hanya membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" Ucap Kaito dengan tiba-tiba. Miku hanya diam dan terus berjalan. "Miku…" Panggil Kaito. Miku menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikan badannya. "Aku tidak akan berbuat buruk padamu, karena itu…ku mohon jangan takut padaku"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Tapi aku tidak takut padamu" Ucap Miku. Kaito sedikit tersenyum. "Aku harus kembali bekerja, sampai nanti" Miku kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

Miku pun kembali bekerja. Kali ini dia membersihkan berbagai ruangan bersama Gumi, salah satu pelayan yang ada disana. Saat beres-beres Miku melihat berbagai macam lukisan raksasa di gudang. Karena penasaran, Miku mendekati salah satu lukisan yang ada disana.

"Gumi, ini siapa?" Tanya Miku pada lukisan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang berparas cantik.

"Beliau adalah ibu dari tuan Gakupo, tapi sekarang beliau sudah tidak ada. Sudah beristirahat dengan tenang" Jawab Gumi. "Tuan Gakupo meminta kami untuk menyimpannya di gudang, dia tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kesedihannya" Lanjut Gumi.

"Kenapa beliau bisa meninggal?" Tanya Miku.

"Kami para pelayan tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Tiba-tiba nyonya sudah bersimbah darah di kamarnya" Jawab Gumi lagi. Miku menatap mata lukisan itu kemudian menyentuhnya.

 _ **Dhegh**_ …

" _ **Mama! Mama!"**_

" _ **Gakupo! Lari!"**_

" _ **Mamaaaa!"**_

"Miku- _chan_ , Miku _-chan_ , Miku _-chan_ " Gumi mencubit pipi Miku. Miku tersadar dan segera menjauh dari lukisan itu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Gumi yang khawatir.

"Tadi…aku seperti mendengar suara saat menyentuh lukisannya" Jawab Miku. Gumi yang khawatir langsung mengajaknya keluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di dinding.

"Tidak ada apa-apa tuan muda" Jawab Gumi.

"Tuan muda?" Miku melirik laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan yang belum pernah dia temui itu. Gumi pun memberikan salamnya dan kemudian menarik Miku pergi dari sana.

Mereka pun terus berjalan bersama sampai akhirnya berpisah. Gumi pergi menuju ruang makan dan Miku di minta untuk membersihkan kamar yang ada di lantai 4.

Miku berjalan seorang diri, rumah itu sangatlah besar. Banyak lorong dimana-mana, dan itu membuat Miku sering tersesat. Saat dia mulai menginjak lantai 4, Miku mendengar nyanyian seorang laki-laki.

" _ **Kagome kagome, seperti burung di dalam sangkar…"**_

" _Siapa yang bernyanyi?_ " Tanya Miku dalam hatinya.

" _ **Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"**_

Miku terus berjalan menuju kamar yang dikatakan Gumi.

 _ **Diikat, menjadi tawanan. Aku menunggu sampai pagi hari. Seorang diri saja…"**_

Semakin lama suara nyanyian itu pun semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Miku.

" _ **Aku melihat bulan"**_

Miku berjalan perlahan saat pintu besar sudah terlihat tepat di depan matanya.

" _ **Kagome kagome, seperti burung di dalam sangkar. Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini? Rantai di leherku memperlancar pada tahap akhir dari Surga"**_

Saat Miku berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu, Miku pun tersadar jika suara nyanyian itu berasal dari dalam kamar itu.

" _ **Aku menari, aku telah bermimpi…"**_

Miku pun hendak mengetuk pintu itu, tapi belum juga tersentuh oleh Miku pintu itu pun mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

" _ **Siapa yang ada di belakangku sekarang?"**_

Saat pintu terbuka lebar, Miku melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri menatap ke luar jendela. Laki-laki itu pun membalikan badannya perlahan. Dia menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang kosong padahal matanya terlihat begitu indah.

"Masuk…" Ucap laki-laki itu. Miku hanya diam. "MASUK!" Bentak laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba tubuh Miku seperti di tarik masuk kedalam kamar itu. Dan dengan seketika pintu kamar itu pun tertutup kembali. "Ketika aku memberikan perintah, kau seharusnya segera melakukan apa yang aku katakan!" Bentaknya lagi. Miku meminta maaf. Tubuh Miku gemetar karena ketakutan. Miku merasakan hal yang aneh pada laki-laki itu. Kemudian laki-laki itu pun berbaring di lantai.

"T-tuan muda…" Panggil Miku.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Lakukan saja tugasmu" Ucap laki-laki itu.

Dia terus berbaring di lantai tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Dan itu membuat Miku merasa tidak nyaman ada disana. Miku terus membereskan kamar yang amat berantakan itu dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba buku tebal yang di pegang Miku pun terjatuh. Laki-laki itu langsung menatap ke arah Miku.

"Ma-maaf…" Miku langsung mengambil kembali buku itu dan meletakannya kedalam rak buku. Tanpa Miku sadari, laki-laki itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Miku terkejut saat membalikan badannya. "T-tuan muda…"

". . ." Laki-laki itu hanya diam dan menatap Miku. Miku semakin gemetaran karena takut. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi leher Miku dan kemudian mencengkram kedua tangan Miku lalu sedikit mendorongnya sampai punggung Miku menyentuh rak buku.

"T-tuan muda…" Miku mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan laki-laki itu.

"Panggil aku Len" Bisiknya. Kemudian Miku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam mencoba menembus kulit lehernya.

" _Itai_ …" Miku menahan sakit saat sesuatu yang tajam itu berhasil menembus kulitnya. Menyadari Miku mulai mengeluarkan air mata, Len melepaskan gigitannya di leher Miku.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya Len dengan wajah yang dingin. Miku menangis terkejut saat melihat darah yang ada di tepi bibir Len. Miku pun semakin lemas sampai akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa jam kemudian Miku membuka matanya.

" _Cuma mimpi ya…_ " Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Len yang berbaring di sampingnya. Miku terkejut dan segera menyentuh lehernya. "Kau bekerja disini tapi kau tidak tau siapa yang ada disini" Ucap Len sambil membelai pipi Miku.

" _Hiks_ …"

"Ngh? Kenapa kau malah menagis? Hahahaha! Manusia sungguh lucu" Ucap Len yang tentu saja membuat Miku semakin terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Bukankah kau juga manusia?"

"Tentu saja bukan"

"Lalu kau ini apa?" Tanya Miku yang masih sangat ketakutan.

"Vampire"

 _ **Dhegh**_ … Miku jadi semakin ketakutan saat mendengar perkataan Len. Miku langsung bangun dan turun dari kasur Len. Dia melihat jam sudah menunjukan jam 23:50. Miku semakin panik karena saat dia mencoba membuka pintu, pintunya tidak mau terbuka.

" _Bagaimana ini_ " Miku panik.

 _ **Blam**_ … tiba-tiba pintu itu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu, Len" Ucap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depan kamar Len. Len hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Vampire tidak sempurna sepertimu mengerti apa tentangku?" Tanya Len.

"Kaito _-san_ …" Panggil Miku.

". . ." Kaito hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Len. Tiba-tiba Gakupo datang dan menarik Miku kedalam pelukannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjauhkanmu dari mereka berdua" Ucap Gakupo yang langsung menghilang bersama Miku.

* * *

Gakupo pun membawa Miku ke danau yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kediamannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gakupo. Miku menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gakupo- _san_ , apa kau juga seorang vampire?" Tanya Miku dengan tiba-tiba. Gakupo terkejut.

"Kenapa ka—" Gakupo melihat luka gigitan di leher Miku. "Begitulah…" Jawab Gakupo. Miku langsung menjaga jarak dengan Gakupo. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti Len lakukan" Ucapnya.

"Apa Kaito- _san_ juga seorang vampire?" Tanya Miku lagi. Gakupo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, jadi dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik…" Ucap Gakupo pada Miku yang masih menjaga jarak dengannya.

Gakupo pun mengatakan semuanya pada Miku. Ada 6 vampire yang tinggal disana. Ada 5 vampire sempurna dan 1 vampire tidak sempurna. Maksudnya, vampire yang sempurna itu vampire yang tidak memiliki percampuran darah dari manusia dan vampire yang tidak sempurna itu vampire yang memiliki percampuran darah dari manusia, contohnya adalah Kaito. Meskipun vampire yang tidak sempurna, Kaito adalah vampire yang paling berbahaya dari semuanya. Karena itulah Miku harus menjaga jarak dengan Kaito.

Kaito sangat ingin menjadi vampire yang sempurna seperti ke-5 saudaranya yang lain. Dia selalu merasa di bedakan sejak kecil karena ayahnya adalah seorang manusia. Meskipun begitu dia tetap tidak pernah menyalahkan ayah atau ibunya. Kaito mengetahui rahasia untuk menjadi vampire yang sempurna, yaitu dengan memasukan sebuah Kristal yang berada di dalam jantung seorang pendeta pembasmi vampire kedalam jantungnya. Dan sekarang Kaito sudah menemukan keberadaan Kristal itu.

"Kristal itu ada di dalam jantungmu"

"Kristal?"

"Jika Kaito mendapatkan Kristal itu, maka dia akan menjadi vampire yang sempurna. Karena itu aku memperingatkanmu untuk menjauh darinya" Gakupo mengelus kepala Miku.

"Tapi…aku bukanlah seorang pendeta pembasmi vampire" Ucap Miku.

"Kau mungkin bukan pendeta pembasmi vampire, tapi kau adalah keturunannya" Balas Gakupo. Miku terdiam. "Aku, Kaito, dan yang lainnya sudah hidup lebih lama daripada dirimu. Dan besok adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-309 tahun"

"Lalu…kepala sekolah juga vampire?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Begitulah. Kau tau? Scarleticia adalah gerbang bagi para Vampire untuk masuk kedalam dunia manusia. Tidak semua yang bersekolah disana adalah manusia sepertimu, ada beberapa vampire yang bersekolah disana. Beberapa dari mereka hanya penasaran dengan tingkah laku manusia. Dan tidak jarang beberapa diantara mereka malah jatuh cinta pada manusia" Jawab Gakupo. "Kalau kau takut, besok kau tidak perlu datang ke kediaman kami" Lanjut Gakupo.

"Aku…mau pulang" Ucap Miku sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini…banyak hal yang sulit utuk aku percayai"

Gakupo pun memeluk Miku dan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Dengan hitungan detik, mereka pun sudah sampai di depan rumah Miku.

"Aku baru ingat kalau barang-barangku ada disana" Ucap Miku. Gakupo tersenyum.

"Saat kau buka matamu besok, kau akan menemukannya di kamarmu" Gakupo pun menghilang. Miku hanya diam.

Miku masuk kedalam rumahnya dan melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah tertidur pulas. Dan saat dia berjalan melewati kamar adiknya, dia melihat sesosok anak perempuan sedang duduk di lantai di samping kasur adiknya. Karena terkejut, Miku segera kembali ke kamar adiknya tapi dia tidak menemukan anak perempuan itu.

"Sepertinya sirkuit otakku mulai terganggu" Ucap Miku sambil menyentuh keningnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke kamar adiknya dan kembali melihat anak perempuan itu. Kali ini Miku yakin jika ini bukanlah halusinasinya. Miku melihat anak perempuan itu hendak menyentuh adiknya, dengan segera Miku berlari dan menghentikan tangan anak perempuan itu. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Miku.

"Le-lepaskan.." Pinta anak itu sambil menarik-narik tangannya yang di cengkram Miku. Kemudian anak perempuan itu pun membuka mulutnya dan hendak menggigit tangan Miku.

"Vampire!" Miku langsung melepaskan tangannya. Anak perempuan itu pun mengeluarkan air mata dan lalu menghilang.

Miku yang masih khawatir pun langsung tidur di samping adiknya. Miku mengelus kepalanya dan tidur sambil memeluknya. Miku masih bingung kenapa vampire perempuan itu berada disamping Mikuo.

Pagi harinya Miku menemukan seragam dan tas sekolahnya di depan kamarnya. Dia bergegas mandi dan sarapan bersama keluarganya. Setelah itu dia membangunkan Mikuo yang masih tertidur dan menyuapinya makan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Miku pada adik tercintanya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Cepat berangkat nanti kau kesiangan" Ucap ibunya yang masuk kedalam kamar adiknya.

"Iya. Aku berangkat" Miku berjalan keluar rumah.

* * *

Miku terus mengkhawatirkan adiknya, dan kekhawatiran itu terus berlangsung sampai di sekolah. Saat di depan gerbang Miku sempat terdiam karena melihat suasana sekolah yang sangat sepi dan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Miku!" Panggil seseorang.

"Kaito-san?"

"Kenapa kau datang ke sekolah?!" Tanya Kaito dengan sedikit panik.

"Tentu saja untuk sekolah" Jawab Miku dengan polosnya.

"Apa kemarin kau tidak dapat telpon dari pihak sekolah?" Tanya Kaito lagi. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak punya telpon di rumah" Jawab Miku lagi. Kaito terlihat sangat panik dan segera menarik Miku kedalam gedung olahraga. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau sudah tau kalau tidak semua yang bersekolah disini adalah manusia kan?" Tanya Kaito. Miku menganggukan kepalanya. "Hari ini semua manusia yang bersekolah disini di liburkan dan sekarang semua yang ada disini hanyalah Vampire!" Lanjut Kaito. Miku terkejut. "Berbahaya jika ada manusia disini"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Miku mendadak panik.

"Ada satu cara untuk menyamarkan bau manusiamu menjadi bau vampire" Ucap Kaito.

"Apa caranya?" Tanya Miku.

"Kau harus berciuman dengan Vampire" Jawab Kaito. Miku semakin terkejut.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang saja" Miku berjalan menuju pintu tapi Kaito langsung menariknya.

"Terlambat, sudah banyak Vampire yang datang" Kaito menujuk ke luar jendela.

"Lalu aku harus berciuman? Dengan siapa?"

"Denganku. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Kaito. Miku terkejut. "Ada seseorang yang menuju kemari, Miku ki—"

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan, aku takut… _hiks_ " Air mata Miku mulai membasahi pipinya. Kaito pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku. "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku…" Ucap Miku. Kaito hanya diam dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Acaranya akan segera dimulai!" Teriak seseorang yang membuka pintu gedung olahraga.

"Kami akan segera kesana" Balas Kaito. "Jangan lepaskan tanganku" Kaito menggenggam erat tangan Miku.

Mereka pun memasuki aula bersama-sama. Disana Miku duduk bersebelahan dengan Kaito.

" _Are_? Ha..hahahaha" Len tertawa saat melihat Miku yang ada disana.

"Miku?!" Gakupo yang datang bersama Len cukup terkejut.

"Gakupo, Len cepat duduk" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang pernah Miku termui di kediaman Kaito. "Kau…" Laki-laki itu menatap Miku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Cepat duduk Ted.." Sahut Kaito.

Miku pun mulai gemetaran saat aula di penuhi oleh Vampire. Miku merasakan aura menakutkan keluar dari mereka semua. Kaito yang menyadari Miku gemetar pun menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi.

"Kaito-san?" Miku melirik ke arah Kaito.

"Jangan takut.." Kaito tersenyum lembut. Miku sedikit tersenyum. "K-kau…" Kaito terkejut.

"Hng?" Miku menatap bingung pada Kaito.

"Ngh..tidak, bukan apa-apa" Kaito kembali tersenyum.

Kemudian acara pertemuan antara Vampire pun dimulai. Mereka mulai membahas hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak di mengerti oleh Miku.

"Kaito- _sama_ bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai manusia?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri diatas podium.

"Mereka luar biasa.." Jawab Kaito.

"Ha..ha..hahahahaha" Len tertawa lepas. "Mereka memang luar biasa, benarkan?" Len langsung bersandar ke pundak Miku dengan sengaja.

"Manusia itu seperti mainan" Cetus seorang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi paling depan. "Mereka akan terlihat sangat menarik ketika menangis dan memohon ampun" Lanjutnya. "Dan setelah bosan kita bisa menghisap darahnya sampai habis hahahaha"

Miku terkejut sekaligus ketakutan saat mendengarnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu Nero! Hahahaha" Sahut Len.

"Sayangnya tidak semua darah manusia itu enak" Ucap Ted sambil membersihkan kacamatanya.

"Setidaknya kemarin aku merasakan darah yang enak" Len kembali bersandar pada Miku. Gakupo dan Kaito langsung menatap sinis Len.

Miku hanya diam dan tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Len terus menyentuh bagian leher Miku yang kemarin dia gigit.

"Sudah hilang ya.." Ucap Len dengan nada suara yang pelan. "Ha..hahaha, jangan khawatir aku akan melakukannya lagi untukmu" Bisik Len.

Pertemuan antar Vampire pun selesai. Semuanya seketika menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Kita juga pulang" Ucap Ted sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Saat sudah di luar, Miku pamit pulang pada Gakupo dan Kaito tapi tiba-tiba Len menarik tangannya.

"Kau ikut pulang bersama kami" Ucap Len dengan nada suara mengancam.

"Tapi aku…"

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang aku katakana kemarin? Ketika aku memberikan perintah, kau seharusnya segera melakukan apa yang aku katakan" Jelas Len. Miku terdiam.

"Semuanya cepat masuk kedalam mobil" Ucap Ted. Semuanya pun menurut. Gakupo duduk di kursi depan bersama Ted. Lalu Miku duduk di antara Kaito dan Len.

Selama di perjalanan, Len terus menatap Miku dan itu membuat Miku merasa tidak nyaman.

* * *

Saat sampai di kediaman mereka, Ted langsung menghilang sesaat setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Len langsung masuk kedalam rumah, begitu juga dengan Kaito.

"Kalau kau ada apa-apa segera teriakkan namaku" Kata Gakupo yang kemudian menghilang ntah kemana. Miku pun masuk kedalam dan pergi ke ruangan khusus pegawai. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Miku segera menuju dapur.

"Miku _-san_ , kau bisa memetik bunga mawar di taman?" Tanya Ring. Miku menganggukan kepalanya. "Hati-hati ya, jangan sampai tanganmu terluka" Ring memberikan keranjang dan gunting pada Miku. Miku langsung bergegas ke taman dan memilih bunga mawar yang bagus.

"Miku-chan! Kau sedang memetik bunga? Kalau sudah selesai bawa kesana ya!" Teriak Gumi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Miku menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah selesai, Miku segera menuju tempat yang dikatakan Gumi.

" _Tempat apa ini?_ " Tanya Miku dalam hatinya. Miku terus melangkah lebih jauh sampai akhirnya dia melihat air terjun dan sebuah kuburan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya pernah Miku dengar.

"Aku diminta untuk mengantarkan in—" Miku terkejut saat melihat laki-laki bernama Nero berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau manusia?" Tanya Nero. Miku menundukan kepalanya. " _Hee?_ Coba kau ambilkan bunga mawar itu dengan kedua tanganmu" Ucap Nero sambil tersenyum. Miku pun mengambilnya dengan perlahan agar tangannya tidak tertusuk duri. Tiba-tiba satu tangkai bunga mawar jatuh ke tanah. "Pegang yang erat!" Ucap Nero lagi. "Aku bilang yang erat! Seperti ini!" Nero menggenggam tangan Miku dan membuatnya menggenggam mawar beduri itu dengan erat sampai akhirnya tangan Miku terluka dan meneteskan darah. "HAHAHAHAHA" Nero tertawa lepas.

" _Hiks_ …" Miku meneteskan air mata karena menahan sakit.

"Letakan bunga itu di atas makam ibuku" Ucap Nero. Miku pun meletakannya. Beberapa tetes darah Miku pun berceceran di atas nisan ibu Nero. "Jangan kotori makam ibuku" Nero menghapus darah Miku dengan tangannya kemudian menjilatnya. Nero sedikit tertawa. Nero melangkah mendekati Miku dan mendorongnya sampai terjatuh.

"Sakit.. _hiks_ …" Miku kembali menangis. "Ak..u ti..dak..bi..sa..ber..nap..as" Nero mencekik Miku dengan cukup kencang.

"Perlihatkan ekspresi kesakitanmu, perlihatkan sisi cantikmu" Ucap Nero yang mencekik Miku dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mencengram tangan Miku dan menjilati darah yang masih keluar dari sana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melesat tepat ke arah Nero, tapi Nero berhasil menangkapnya.

"Teddy jangan jahil begitu" Ucap Nero yang melepaskan cekikannya dari Miku.

" _Uhuk…uhuk…_ " Miku hampir kehabisan napas saat di cekik Nero.

"Aku juga mau main dengannya" Ted berjalan mendekati Nero dan Miku. Ted langsung mengangkat Miku ala _Bridal Style_ dan membawanya pergi.

Ted membawa Miku ke kamarnya dan membiarkannya duduk di sofa kesayangannya.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Ted. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu, kau mau memberiku minum?" Tanya Ted lagi. Miku terkejut. Ted berjalan dan mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di meja.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Miku yang ketakutan.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan Kristal itu dari jantungmu.." Jawab Ted yang tiba-tiba langsung ada di belakang Miku dan mengarahkan pisau itu pada jantungnya.

"Jangan…" Miku kembali mengeluarkan air mata ketakutannya.

" _ **Sayonara, Maid-chan"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=TBC=**_

* * *

 _ **Hai! Makasih yang udah baca chapter 1, gimana menurut kalian? TvT btw chapter 2 nya masih dalam proses nih TvT huhu.. di usahain update kilat /jreng/**_

 _ **Yaudah, gitu aja XD ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya…**_


	2. Gakupo

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga suka OwO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang belum baca chapter 1, baca dulu ya sebelum roll ke bawah QvQ /slap/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke! Selamat membaca XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Miku yang ketakutan.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan Kristal itu dari jantungmu.." Jawab Ted yang tiba-tiba langsung ada di belakang Miku dan mengarahkan pisau itu pada jantungnya.

"Jangan…" Miku kembali mengeluarkan air mata ketakutannya.

" _Sayonara, Maid-chan_ "

"GAKUPO!" Miku berteriak.

"Cukup sampai sini permainannya" Gakupo mencengkram tangan Ted yang memegang pisau. Ted hanya tersenyum. Miku langsung berlari ke belakang Gakupo. "Aku akan membawanya" Gakupo menggenggam tangan Miku dan menghilang.

* * *

Gakupo membawa Miku ke atap kediamannya.

"T-tinggi sekali" Miku yang takut ketinggian pun langsung menggenggam erat lengan Gakupo.

"Mau ku dorong?" Tanya Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"J-jangan…" Jawab Miku.

Gakupo melihat noda darah di lengan bajunya.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Tanya Gakupo dengan lembut.

"Ah…ini, tadi Nero memintaku untuk membawakan mawar" Jawab Miku sambil melihat telapak tangan kirinya. "Maaf, baju mu nanti aku yang akan cuci" Lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal. Gakupo menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan muda…selamat ulang tahun" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum manis pada Gakupo.

". . ." Gakupo terkejut dan hanya memandangi senyuman yang tergores di wajah Miku. Gakupo langsung memeluknya dengan erat. " _Arigato_ "

Miku merasakan jika Gakupo adalah vampire yang paling baik yang dia kenal. Gakupo selalu melindunginya baik di sekolah maupun di kediamannya. Sifat Gakupo yang baik itu telah membuat Miku merasa nyaman disisinya.

"Kau mau kado apa?" Tanya Miku. Gakupo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan darimu, tapi aku tidak berani untuk mengatakannya" Jawab Gakupo.

"Katakan, jika aku sanggup aku akan memberikannya" Kata Miku sambil menggenggam tangan Gakupo yang memang dingin itu.

"Darahmu…" Gakupo tersenyum sambil menatap Miku. Miku sempat terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah" Miku mengabulkan permintaan Gakupo.

"K-kau serius?"Gakupo terkejut. Miku menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Yah…kalau begitu…" Gakupo memeluk Miku. "Kalau sakit katakan padaku" Lanjut Gakupo. Miku menganggukan kepalanya. Perlahan Miku kembali merasakan sesuatu yang tajam mencoba menusuk kulit lehernya. Miku sempat terkejut tapi Gakupo tidak menyadarinya. Miku mencoba menahan sakit yang di timbulkan gigitan Gakupo.

"Sakit?" Tanya Gakupo yang melepaskan taringnya dari leher Miku. Miku hanya tersenyum. " _Gomen_.." Gakupo mengusap bekas gigitannya dan seketika luka itu pun menghilang. Gakupo melakukan hal yang sama dengan telapak tangan Miku.

" _Arigato_.." Miku berterimakasih karena telapak tangannya sudah di sembuhkan.

"Tidak. _Arigato_ untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya" Balas Gakupo.

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku akan turun dengan tangga" Ucap Miku.

"Untuk hari ini teruslah bersamaku"

"Tapi…"

"Aku juga majikanmu, jadi kau harus menurut padaku" Gakupo mengusap kepala Miku.

"Baik tuan muda" Miku menurut.

"Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan saja, kalau diam disini nanti Len dan yang lainnya malah mengganggu" Gakupo merangkul Miku dan kemudian pergi dari sana.

* * *

Gakupo membawa Miku ke pantai yang cukup jauh dari kediamannya.

"Hebat ya! Tidak perlu mengeluarkan ongkos!" Kata Miku. Gakupo hanya tertawa lepas. "Tapi aku masih menggunakan seragam _maid_ "

"Oh iya! Aku lupa hahaha" Gakupo langsung meminta Miku untuk menutup matanya sebentar. Dan saat Miku membuka matanya, Miku sudah berpakaian ala gadis pantai. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku suka sekali, tapi ini terlalu terbuka. Aku malu" Ucap Miku. Gakupo tersenyum dan memakaikan jaketnya pada Miku. " _Arigato_ " Miku tersenyum pada Gakupo.

"Hm…" Gakupo mengelus kepala Miku.

Siang itu Gakupo dan Miku bermain bersama. Mereka membuat istana pasir yang megah tapi akhirnya ombak menghancurkannya. Lalu mereka juga berenang bersama. Miku yang memang tidak bisa berenang itu pun terus di pegangi Gakupo.

"Gakupo- _san_ " Panggil Miku.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja terkena sinar matahari?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku bukan vampire yang lemah begitu" Jawabnya.

"Apa kau takut pada bawang putih?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sih tidak punya masalah dengan itu. Tapi mungkin Len bisa menangis sambil teriak-teriak hahaha"

Miku langsung membayangkan ekspresi wajah Len yang di kelilingi bawang putih.

"Mau lihat keindahan bawah laut?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Eh? Tapi…berenang saja aku tidak bisa apalagi menyelam" Jawab Miku sambil melepas ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, mendekatlah" Gakupo mengusap kepala Miku. Miku pun berjalan perlahan mendekat pada Gakupo. "Perlahan kita masuk kedalam air" Kata Gakupo. Miku menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun perlahan masuk kedalam air. Miku menahan napasnya sekuat tenaga.

Miku melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di bawah air. Miku tersenyum pada Gakupo. Mereka pun terus menyelam kedalam. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Miku seperti kehabisan napas.

"Kau menahan napasmu?" Tanya Gakupo yang ternyata bisa bicara di dalam air. Miku terkejut karena dapat mendengar suara Gakupo dengan jelas. "Jangan khawatir, kau bisa bernapas di dalam air. Coba saja hahaha" Miku pun mencoba menarik napas di dalam air.

"Aku…bisa bernapas!" Miku tersenyum lebar pada Gakupo.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Miku bermain bersama orang lain. Ini juga adalah pertama kalinya Miku tertawa bersama orang lain. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Miku merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang lain.

"Waaaaa ada hiu!" Miku panik. Gakupo tertawa lepas. "Gakupo- _san_ ayo pergi!" Miku menarik-narik lengan Gakupo.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan melukai kita" Gakupo meyakinkan Miku dan mengajaknya mendekati salah satu hiu yang sedang berenang di dekat mereka. "Mau coba menyentuhnya?" Kata Gakupo.

"A-apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Miku ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya. Gakupo menggenggam tangan Miku dan akhirnya mereka menyentuh hiu itu bersama-sama. "Hiiiiiiii…" Miku langsung menarik tangannya karena takut. Gakupo kembali tertawa.

Puas menjelajahi dunia bawah laut, mereka berdua pun kembali ke permukaan.

"Menyenangkan ya" Kata Gakupo.

"Iya…" Miku tersenyum pada Gakupo.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati indahnya sunset.

"Kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Gakupo pada Miku yang sibuk memperhatikan bintang laut.

"Hm.." Miku menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari makan" Gakupo membantu Miku untuk berdiri. Lalu Gakupo meminta Miku untuk kembali menutup matanya dan ketika Miku membuka matanya, pakaiannya pun sudah kembali berganti menjadi gaun berwarna pink yang cantik. Pakaian Gakupo juga berubah menjadi pakaian yang formal.

"Kenapa kita memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Miku.

"Kita tidak mungkin memakai pakaian renang untuk makan di restoran kan?" Gakupo balik bertanya. Miku terkejut.

"Tapi kalau makan disana mahal…" Ucap Miku dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Dengar ya, kau ini harus menuruti perintahku" Gakupo membenarkan ikat rambut Miku. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Miku pun menurutinya.

Mereka makan berdua di restoran berbintang. Miku kebingungan untuk memilih makanan karena hampir seluruh harganya di atas kewajaran. Gakupo hanya menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Miku.

"Sudah memutuskan mau pesan apa?" Tanya Gakupo. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau tidak segera memutuskan mau pesan apa, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini" Gakupo mengancam Miku.

"Aku…aku…aku pesan ini" Miku menunjuk salah satu menu sambil menutup matanya. Gakupo tertawa dan segera memanggil pelayan restoran itu.

Saat pesanan sudah sampai, mereka berdua pun mulai makan. Gakupo menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Miku yang malu-malu. Tapi tiba-tiba Miku menghentikan makannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku teringat adikku dan kedua orang tuaku…" Jawabnya.

". . ." Gakupo hanya menatap Miku.

"Mala mini mereka makan dengan apa ya…" Ucap Miku. Tiba-tiba Gakupo mencubit pipi Miku yang lembut seperti mocha itu.

"Kita akan membeli 3 porsi lagi untuk keluargamu" Kata Gakupo.

"J-jangan…ini kan mahal" Miku menolaknya dengan lembut. Gakupo langsung menatap Miku dengan dingin dan itu membuatnya ketakutan. "B-baik, aku akan menuruti keinginanmu" Miku berubah pikiran. Gakupo langsung tersenyum lebar.

Selesai makan, Gakupo tidak langsung mengajak Miku kembali ke rumah tapi mengajaknya untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api di dekat sungai. Mereka berlari karena acaranya hampir di mulai.

"Hahaha.." Gakupo tertawa sambil kelelahan. "Kenapa kita harus berlari ya? Padahal aku tinggal berteleportasi saja hahaha"

"Sekali-sekali berlari seperti tadi itu menyenangkan" Kata Miku yang juga kelelahan.

 _ **Duar… Duar… Duar…**_ Cahaya kembang api pun mulai menghiasi langit malam. Miku begitu menikmati harinya. Gakupo menatap Miku dan tersenyum.

Setelah pertunjukan indah itu selesai, Gakupo mengantar Miku pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki karena letak rumah Miku ternyata tidak terlalu jauh.

"Hari ini aku jadi melihat sisi lain dari Miku" Ucap Gakupo.

"Eh?"

"Ternyata kau anak yang menyenangkan. Kau seharusnya lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa seperti hari ini" Lanjut Gakupo sambil merangkulnya. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau kau akan terlihat lebih cantik jika tersenyum"

"Hm.." Miku menganggukan kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun sampai di depan rumah Miku yang memang terlihat bobrok itu.

"Ini rumahku" Kata Miku.

"Oh begitu ya.." Gakupo terlihat tertarik.

"Memang tidak sebesar dan sebagus kediamanmu tapi bagiku disini nyaman" Miku kembali tersenyum pada Gakupo.

"Aku tau itu. Aku bisa merasakannya" Kata Gakupo.

"Terimaka—"

"Tidak! Terimakasih untuk hari ini" Gakupo membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu…" Miku melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu!"

"Hn?"

"Besok pagi kau ada acara?" Tanya Gakupo. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Syukurlah, ikutlah bersamaku ke suatu tempat" Lanjut Gakupo sambil beranjak pergi dan melambaikan tangannya. "Oh iya, barang-barang mu akan ada di dalam rumahmu saat kau membuka pintu"

"Iya, terimakasih _Gakupo_ -san" Miku masih melambaikan tangannya. Gakupo pun langsung menghilang.

Ketika Miku membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam, dia menemukan barang-barangnya. Dia berjalan ke dapur untuk menyimpan makanan yang di belikan Gakupo kedalam kulkas karena seluruh anggotanya sudah tertidur pulas. Miku kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan ketika melewati kamar adiknya, lagi-lagi dia melihat sesosok vampire perempuan yang waktu itu di kamar adiknya.

Miku berjalan perlahan dan menyentuh pundak vampire perempuan itu. Dengan segera vampire itu pun menjaga jarak dengan Miku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Miku. Vampire perempuan itu tidak menjawab dan langsung menghilang. "Dia itu kenapa…"

Pagi harinya Miku langsung menyiapkan makan pagi sebelum anggota keluarganya terbangun. Miku menghangatkan makanan yang semalam Gakupo belikan.

"Miku?" Panggil ibunya.

"Pagi bu" Sapa Miku.

"Astaga makanan mewah dari mana ini?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Majikanku yang baik hati memberikannya padaku tadi malam" Jawab Miku.

"Dia orang yang baik ya" Ibu Miku terlihat lega karena putrinya bekerja pada seseorang yang baik.

Kemudian ayahnya menggendong adiknya yang baru bangun ke ruangan tengah untuk makan pagi bersama.

"Waaah…" Mikuo terkesan.

"Makan yang banyak agar kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat!" Ucap Miku sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan tumbuh besar dan kuat agar bisa melindungi _onee-chan_ " Balas Mikuo.

Pagi ini Miku bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena keluarganya bisa makan enak.

"Ini kan hari minggu, apa kau tidak libur?" Tanya ayahnya yang sedang minum teh.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menemani majikanku ke suatu tempat" Jawab Miku.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu sampaikan rasa terimakasih kami padanya ya" Sahut ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Iya, aku berangkat dulu"

Saat Miku membuka pintu rumahnya, dia menemukan Gakupo yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Pagi.." Sapanya.

"P-pagi.." Balas Miku.

"Ayo pergi" Gakupo mengulurkan tangannya. Miku menerima uluran tangan Gakupo.

"Hm.." Miku tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun menghilang seketika.

* * *

Mereka sampai di sebuah bukit di belakang kediaman Gakupo. Disana di penuhi dengan padang bunga yang indah.

"Indahnya…" Ucap Miku yang terkesan melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Miku, ayo kesini" Gakupo menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Miku. Gakupo hanya diam dan terus berjalan lurus.

"Ini…"

"Ng?"

"Makam ibuku"

 _ **Dhegh**_ **…** Miku langsung teringat dengan lukisan yang dia lihat di gudang waktu itu. Miku langsung meletakan bunga yang sempat dia petik ke makam ibu Gakupo.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Gakupo.

"Kalau boleh tau…kenapa beliau bisa pergi?" Tanya Miku. Gakupo sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ayahku membunuh ibuku…"

"Apa?!" Miku terkejut.

"Setelah itu ayahku bunuh diri…" Gakupo mengusap nisan ibunya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ayahmu melakukan itu?"

"Ayahku marah karena melihat ibuku bertemu dengan seorang manusia, padahal manusia itu adalah adik dari ayahnya Kaito. Mereka bertemu karena dia ingin menitipkan sebuah surat untuk ayahnya Kaito. Tapi ayahku salah sangka, saat ibuku sampai di rumah ayahku tiba-tiba menamparnya. Saat itu umurku masih 9 tahun. Aku mecoba menghentikan perlakuan kasar ayahku, tapi ibuku menyuruhku untuk lari karena ayah mulai melempariku dengan barang-barang yang keras. Salah seorang pelayan akhirnya membawaku keluar. Dan saat aku kembali ke kamar aku melihat ibuku bersimbah darah, dan ayahku yang sedang bicara dengan ibunya Kaito yaitu adik kandung ayahku. Ayahku terlihat sangat menyesal sampai akhirnya dia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dihadapan ibunya Kaito dan juga di hadapanku" Mata Gakupo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gakupo _-san_ …" Miku menyentuh pundaknya. "Kalau kau sedih kau boleh menangis.."

"Aku kan seorang laki-laki, aku tidak boleh menangis"

"Tangisan itu bukan untuk perempuan saja, jika menangis dapat membuatmu lebih baik…maka menangislah…" Ucap Miku. Perlahan air mata Gakupo pun mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Gakupo- _san_ …"

Gakupo langsung memeluk Miku.

" _Gomen_ …aku tidak mau kau melihatku yang sedang seperti ini" Ucapnya yang masih menangis.

Gakupo tidak ingin Miku melihatnya menangis karena itulah dia memeluk Miku agar Miku tak bisa melihat sisi rapuhnya. Gakupo yang selalu terlihat tegar dan baik hati pun akhirnya menangis. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Gakupo tidak pernah lagi mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi sekarang…dia kembali dapat membasahi pipinya dengan air matanya.

Gakupo sudah mulai tenang. Dia terus menerus mengusap makam ibunya.

"Gakupo _-san_ " Panggil Miku.

"Hm?"

"Ayahmu di makamkan dimana?" Tanya Miku.

"Dia di makamkan di Sasarai" Jawabnya.

"Sasarai?" Miku bingung.

"Salah satu kota di dunia Vampire. Aku tidak bisa membawamu kesana" Kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan waktu di depan makam ibu Gakupo. Miku mengajarkan Gakupo cara membuat mahkota dari bunga. Dan ketika mereka berdua selesai, mereka segera meletakannya di atas makam ibu Gakupo. Setelah itu mereka pamit dan pergi dari sana. Gakupo pun mengantar Miku pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

"Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku mengunjungi ibuku" Kata Gakupo.

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku senang karena bisa pergi ke tempat seindah itu" Balas Miku.

"Lain kali aku akan mengajak mu ke tempat yang lain"

"Jangan begitu, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu.."

"Kita kan teman. Jadi kau jangan sungkan begitu" Gakupo mengacak-ngacak rambut Miku.

"Teman…" Miku tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Gakupo _-san_ adalah teman pertamaku. Aku senang" Miku terharu sampai meneteskan air mata. Gakupo memberikan sapu tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha kau ini" Gakupo tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya lalu menghilang.

Tidak lama kemudian Miku melihat ayahnya yang baru pulang berjualan.

"Ayah!" Miku melambaikan tangannya. Ayah Miku pun balik melambaikan tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya Miku saat melihat Vampire perempuan berjalan bersama ayahnya.

"Ayah pulang" Ucap ayahnya. Miku fokus menatap Vampire perempuan yang berada di samping ayahnya.

" **Kau ini siapa?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TBC=**

* * *

 **Oke! Chapter 2 selesai, chapter 3 di usahain secepatnya XD semoga kalian suka ya…**

 **Yang berkenan jangan lupa review ya X'D /plak/**


	3. Len

**Hai, ketemu lagi ya OwO**

 **Chapter 3 selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga Sukaaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau ini siapa?"

"Ngh…"

"Dia Rin, dia selalu datang untuk bermain dengan Mikuo" Ucap ayahnya.

"Oh begitu…" Miku tersenyum pada Rin. Rin balik tersenyum pada Miku.

Mereka semua pun masuk kedalam rumah. Rin langsung menghampiri Mikuo di kamarnya dan bermain bersama, sedangkan Miku menghampiri ayahnya di dapur.

"Ayah bertemu dia dimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu dia menghampiri ayah untuk membeli sayuran, tapi sayuran yang ingin dia beli ada di rumah jadi saat itu ayah mengajaknya ke rumah dan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Mikuo lalu jadi sering berkunjung untuk bermain" Jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum. Miku ikut tersenyum.

Kalau di lihat-lihat vampire perempuan bernama Rin itu terlihat seumuran dengan Mikuo. Walapun begitu tentu saja Rin pasti sudah hidup lebih lama dari Mikuo.

Miku berjalan menuju kamar Mikuo dan melihat mereka berdua yang sedang bermain bersama.

"Kalian sedang main apa?" Tanya Miku yang duduk di samping Rin.

"Dokter-dokteran" Jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum lebar pada kakak kesayangannya. Rin ikut tersenyum pada Miku. Miku memandangi wajah Rin.

" _Dia mirip dengan seseorang, tapi siapa ya…_ " Batin Miku.

"Hari ini panas sekali ya" Ucap Mikuo.

"Mikuo mau es krim?" Tanya Rin.

"Hm, Mau" Jawab Mikuo. Kemudian Rin keluar kamar Mikuo dan Miku mengikutinya.

"Boleh aku meminjam gelas?"

"Ng? tentu" Miku mengambilkan gelas dan memberikannya pada Rin. Kemudian Rin meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja dan menepuk gelas itu dengan tangannya dua kali dan tadaaaa es krim vanilla pun ada dengan sendirinya.

Ketika Rin mau kembali ke kamar Mikuo, Miku menarik tangannya.

"Apa Mikuo tau siapa kau yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Miku dengan lembut. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya kan?" Tanya Miku lagi. Rin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Miku pun melepaskan tangannya.

Saat matahari mulai terbenam, Rin tetap berada di samping tempat tidur Mikuo. Meskipun Mikuo sudah tertidur, Rin tetap tidak beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Miku pun kembali menghampirinya.

"Ayo kita mengobrol sebentar" Ajak Miku. Rin menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Miku ke teras belakang rumah.

" _Arigato_ " Ucap Rin saat di beri sepotong semangka oleh Miku.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Miku.

"Di rumah" Jawabnya dengan polos.

"Err…maksudku rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumah yang aku tinggali sekarang atau rumah tempat aku di besarkan?" Rin malah balik bertanya.

"Kedua-duanya saja"

"Aku di besarkan di Sasarai dan sekarang aku tinggal di…di…ng…aku lupa nama tempatnya" Ucap Rin dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Umurmu berapa?" Tanya Miku sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

"Baru 192 tahun" Jawabnya dengan manis.

" _Baru? Bagi manusia itukan sudah tua sekali_ " Cetus Miku dalam hatinya.

Miku merasa jika Rin bukanlah vampire yang jahat. Meskipun umurnya sudah 192 tahun, tapi dia masih terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Selain itu cara makannya juga masih berantakan, makanya setelah dia selesai memakan semangkanya Miku langsung membersihkan wajahnya dengan tissue basah.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu" Katanya sambil memberi hormat ala putri-putri bangsawan. Miku hanya tersenyum dan Rin langsung menghilang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Miku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Di cela seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Ohayou.." Sapa Gakupo saat Miku memasuki kelas.

"Ah..Ohayou tu—Gakupo- _san_ " Balas Miku yang langsung menundukan kepalanya.

Saat Miku duduk di kursinya, 3 orang anak perempuan datang menghampirinya. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengenai kebenaran apakah Miku benar-benar bekerja di kediaman Kaito. Dan ketika Miku membenarkan itu semua beberapa dari mereka menggebrak mejanya lalu membentaknya. Gakupo yang sedang keluar kelas pun tidak bisa menolongnya.

"Dasar orang mis—"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan tangan salah seorang anak perempuan yang hendak menampar Miku.

"Ted _-san_ " Ucap ketiga anak perempuan itu. "Aku ada perlu dengan anak ini jadi tolong tinggalkan kami berdua saja" Lanjut Ted. Mereka pun menurut dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Pergilah ke rumah, Len sedang sakit. Semua pelayan sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing" Jawab Ted.

"Tapi aku harus sek—"

"Miku! _Tossu!_ " Ted mengangkat tangannya. Miku mengikutinya. Dan ketika tangan mereka saling bertemu, Miku pun langsung menghilang dari sekolah dan Ted hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Miku pun terkejut karena dirinya mendadak berada di tangga menuju lantai 4.

" **Tidakkah kau lihat kedalam hatiku? "**

Miku kembali mendengar nyanyian Len.

" **Bukankah itu terisi dengan segala keinginanmu?"**

Miku melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan dan melihat pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Dia melihat Len yang sedang berbaring di lantai sambil menggunting sesuatu.

"Tuan muda…" Panggil Miku. Len melirik ke arah pintu dan pintu itu pun terbuka lebar seakan menyuruh Miku untuk masuk.

 _ **Blam**_ … Pintu itu pun kembali tertutup dengan kerasnya.

"Tuan Ted bilang kau sakit, jadi ak—"

"Jangan pedulikan aku"

"Tapi…"

"Kau berani menentang perintahku?" Len langsung bangun dan menatap dingin Miku. Miku hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. "Bereskan ini" Len melempar potongan kertas bersama guntingnya.

Saat Miku membereskannya, Miku melihat foto dua orang yang di duga adalah kedua orang tua Len.

"Tuan mu—"

 _ **Brugh**_ … tiba-tiba Len terjatuh. Miku yang panik pun langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Len.

"Tuan muda!" Panggil Miku.

". . ." Len hanya diam tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Tuan?" Miku menyentuh pundak Len.

"Kemarin aku melihat iblis dan sekarang aku melihat malaikat, kemarin aku melihat rusa dan sekarang aku melihatmu"

"M-maaf, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan" Kata Miku.

"Semuanya takut padaku, semuanya membenciku, akhirnya aku di kurung dan tak bisa keluar…"

"Eh?"

"Seperti burung dalam sangkar…tidak tau kapan bisa keluar"

Len Kagamine, seorang Vampire yang sempurna berusia 302 tahun di takuti semuanya karena sifatnya yang di bilang aneh. Dia bisa begitu sangat baik dan juga bisa begitu sangat jahat. Seperti memiliki dua kepribadian.

"Aku membunuh ayahku, lalu membunuh ibuku, lalu ku lindungi adikku"

Len di hukum atas perbuatannya di masa lalu. Len tidak bisa keluar dari rumah itu sesuka hatinya. Puluhan tahun yang lalu Len membunuh ibunya karena ibunya yang sering kali menyiksa adik perempuannya. Setelah itu dia membunuh ayahnya karena ayahnya hendak mengambil jantung adiknya agar bisa menghidupkan ibunya kembali. Setelah itu kakeknya merantai leher Len agar dia tidak bisa keluar dari rumah itu untuk selamanya.

"Tuan…" Panggil Miku. Len berdiri dan menyentuh rantai yang ada di lehernya.

"Kau punya adik?" Tanya Len.

"Iya…"

"Jika ibumu menyiksa adikmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menjauhkan adikku dari ibuku"

"Kau tidak akan membunuh ibumu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena dia adalah ibuku"

"Ha..hahahahaha"

Len tertawa lepas sambil berjalan menuju kasurnya.

"Malam ini jangan datang ke kamarku" Ucap Len. Miku hanya diam. "Jangan ke kamar Gakupo, Ted, dan Nero"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Saat bulan purnama vampire akan lebih buas dari biasanya" Jawab Len sambil berbaring di kasurnya. "Sebelum kau keluar dari kamarku jangan lupa bereskan sampah yang ada disana" Lanjut Len. Miku menganggukan kepalanya dan segera membereskan potongan kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku permisi" Miku membungkukan badannya dan keluar dari kamar Len. Saat Miku keluar, pintu kamar Len pun langsung tertutup dan Miku mulai mendengar nyanyian Len lagi.

" **Kagome kagome, Seperti burung di dalam sangkar. Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"**

Len seakan-akan menyanyikan lagu yang mewakili perasaannya. Len sangat ingin bebas dan bisa keluar dari sana seperti saudaranya yang lain, tapi karena hukuman yang di berikan kakeknya membuat semua impiannya sirna begitu saja. Miku merasa kasihan pada Len, meskipun kesan pertama pertemuan mereka bisa di bilang tidak baik.

" **Kagome kagome, di penjara aku bertanya-tanya ketika kau meninggalkanku disini…**

 **Ini adalah satu-satunya keinginan yang aku miliki…"**

Miku menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menengok ke arah kamar Len.

"Len- _san_ …" Miku mendadak khawatir.

" **Yaitu membuat janji yang hanya sekali…"**

Tiba-tiba Miku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Kau membolos sekolah hanya karena ingin bertemu Len?" Tanya orang itu pada Miku yang memang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"Nero _-san_ …"

"Sebegitu sukanya kah kau pada sepupuku?" Tanya Nero lagi. "Manusia dan Vampire seharusnya tidak boleh bersatu" Nero mengangkat dagu Miku. Miku hanya diam karena tidak tau harus bicara apa.

" _A-ano_ …Nero _-san_ tidak pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Miku. Nero tertawa.

"Tadinya aku ke sekolah hanya ingin melihat manusia, tapi sekarang di rumah ini juga ada manusia. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot kesana" Jawabnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku.

 _ **Dugh**_ … Miku mendorong Nero.

"M-maaf…" Kata Miku sambil menundukan wajahnya. Nero malah tertawa dan menghilang.

Miku pun berjalan menuju tangga dan disana dia menemukan kelopak bunga mawar berserakan dimana-mana menuju tempat yang belum pernah dia lewati. Karena penasaran Miku pun mengikuti kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. Saat Miku sampai di depan sebuah pintu raksasa berwarna putih, kelopak mawar yang berserakan itu pun menghilang secara misterius. Miku yang masih sangat penasaran pun mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi pintunya tidak mau terbuka. Miku pun mengurungkan keinginannya dan kembali berjalan menuju tangga. Tapi saat Miku berjalan…

"Jangan sekali-sekali mencoba membukanya lagi" Ucap Len yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Miku.

 _ **Kruuuk…kruuuk…**_ bunyi suara perut Len.

"T-tuan muda? Kau lapar?" Tanya Miku. Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku.

"Kalau kau tau kenapa tidak siapkan makanan untukku" Jawab Len yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Miku hanya tersenyum.

Miku dan Len pun berjalan ke dapur bersama-sama. Disana Miku tidak melihat pelayan yang lainnya, yang ada di pikirannya mungkin mereka akan datang nanti siang.

"Hey…kau bisa buatkan sesuatu yang berbentuk berbentuk panjang seperti cacing? Lalu di beri air dan di taruh di mangkuk?" Tanya Len. Miku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Len jadi Len mengajak Miku untuk menonton tv sampai ada iklan makanan yang Len maksud. "Itu makanan yang aku maksud!" Len menunjuk-nunjuk iklan ramen yang ada di tv. Miku tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Len yang seperti anak kecil. "Kau bisa buatkan itu?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Ramen? Aku bisa tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.." Jawab Miku.

"Tapi aku ingin makan itu" Len memelas pada Miku.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di luar saja" Kata Miku sambil sedikit tersenyum. Len terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku.

"Kau mau menghinaku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini…" Len berbaring di sofa sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Tapi saat pertemuan waktu itu kau datang bersama Ted _-san_ dan Kaito- _san_ kan?"

"Itu memang benar, tapi aku keluar dengan pertolongan dari Ted" Len menggigitin bantal yang dia pegang.

"Kalau begitu kita minta bantuannya lagi saja" Ucap Miku.

"Tidak mau.."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kekuatan Ted hanya bisa membuatku bisa keluar selama 2 jam. Dan aku tidak mau seperti itu, aku ingin seperti yang lainnya" Len bangun dan berbaring di atas pangkuan Miku. "Kalau aku memaksa keluar, aku bisa mati" Len menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Miku melihat dengan jelas wajah Len yang biasanya terlihat menakutkan baginya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Miku melihat wajah Len yang begitu terlihat sedih. Miku mencoba menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mata kanan Len. Tapi saat Miku menyingkirkannya tiba-tiba Len menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Tanya Len yang masih menutup matanya.

"Awalnya begitu tapi aku yakin kau bukanlah orang jahat" Jawabnya.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Len membuka matanya dan menatap mata Miku.

"Eh…" Miku terkejut. Len menyentuh pipi Miku dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"Kenapa manusia begitu hangat.." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa vampire begitu dingin" Balas Miku. Len tersenyum.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Miku melihat senyum hangat dari Len.

"Maukah kau membelikan makanan bernama Ramen untukku?" Tanya Len. Miku menganggukan kepalanya. Len bangun dan megelus kepala Miku. "Aku akan menunggu di meja makan" Katanya yang langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan. Miku pun langsung bergegas ke tempat penjual ramen.

Saat Miku membuka pintu dan hendak berjalan menuju gerbang, dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang tidak lain adalah vampire perempuan yang selalu datang ke rumahnya.

"Rin?" Panggil Miku. Rin yang berjalan sambil menunduk pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan berlari menuju Miku.

" _Are_? Kenapa kakak ada di rumahku?" Tanya Rin.

"Rumahmu?"

"Hm.." Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-aku bekerja sebagai pelayan disini" Ucap Miku. Rin terkejut.

"Begitu ya, aku tidak mengetahuinya hehe"

"Sekarang kau mengetahuinya kan?" Miku tersenyum pada Rin.

"Sekarang kakak mau kemana?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku mau membeli ramen untuk Len _-san_ " Jawab Miku.

"Untuk kakakku? Aku boleh ikut?" Rin menarik rok Miku.

" _Kakak?"_ Miku terkejut.

"Miku _-nee_?" Panggil Rin.

"Hm. Tentu kau boleh ikut" Kata Miku. Rin langsung memegang jari telunjuk Miku.

Mereka berdua pun pergi bersama ke tempat penjual ramen.

* * *

Saat di perjalanan, Rin terlihat begitu gembira. Dia terus bertanya sesuatu pada Miku dan Miku menjawabnya dengan senang hati.

"Nah kita sampai" Kata Miku. Rin langsung menghampiri penjual ramen pinggir jalan tersebut.

"Paman yang baik hati, kami pesan untuk di makan di rumah" Ucap Rin. Penjual ramen pun tertawa karena ucapan Rin yang terdengar lucu.

"Kami beli 3 porsi" Kata Miku.

"Baunya enak…" Rin terus berdiri di samping penjual ramen. Pada saat penjual ramen itu memotong sayur, tidak sengaja jari telunjuknya teriris dan mengeluarkan darah. Rin yang melihatnya tiba-tiba berlari ke belakang Miku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ada apa? Kau takut darah ya?" Tanya penjual ramen sambil menutup lukanya dengan tissue.

" _Suki_.." Ucap Rin.

"Hng?" Penjual itu kebingungan.

" _Suki…Ramen daisuki_ " Kata Rin. Penjual itu pun tertawa dan memberikan pesanannya pada Miku.

Setelah selesai membeli ramen, mereka pun kembali berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Syukurlah aku bisa menahan diri" Kata Rin sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Begitulah Vampire. Melihat darah sedikit saja insting mereka langsung bergerak dengan cepat.

"Rin bisa membuat ramen seperti saat membuat es krim untuk Mikuo kan?" Tanya Miku. Rin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi rasanya tidak akan seenak aslinya" Jawab Rin. "Kalau berjalan terus nanti ramennya dingin" Rin langsung menggenggam tangan Miku. "Tanganmu hangat…rasanya nyaman…" Rin tersenyum dan mereka pun seketika menghilang.

* * *

Saat mereka muncul di depan pintu, mereka melihat Ted sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Rin memanggilnya dan melambaikan tangannya, Ted tersenyum dan balik melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk dan pergi ke ruang makan. Tempat Len menunggu.

" _Onii-chan_ …" Panggil Rin sambil mengagetkan Len yang sedang tertidur.

"Ah! Rinny kau pulang" Kata Len yang langsung mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

Miku pun langsung menghidangkan ramen yang masih hangat pada Len dan juga Rin. Miku menahan tawanya saat melihat Len yang kesusahan memakan ramen itu dengan sumpit. Sedangkan Rin lebih memilih memakannya dengan garpu.

"Kenapa sulit sekali ya" Cetus Len yang kesal. "Miku coba bantu aku…" Katanya. Miku pun berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi sampingnya. "Ajari aku menggunakannya" Len menyerahkan sumpitnya pada Miku.

"Coba kau pegang seperti ini" Miku memperlihatkan cara memegang sumpit yang benar pada Len. " Lalu seperti ini" Miku mengambil mie nya dan menyuapinya pada Len. Dengan malu-malu Len pun membuka mulutnya dan memakannya.

"E-enak.." Katanya dengan pipi yang kemerahan. Rin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Rin pergi ke kamarnya sedangkan Len diam di dapur dan memperhatikan Miku yang sedang mencuci piring. Miku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kenapa pelayan yang lainnya tidak terlihat sejak tadi. Saat Miku selesai mencuci piring, dia langsung membersihkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Len memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau begitu terang" Bisiknya. Miku hanya diam dan merasakan betapa dinginnya Len.

"T-Tuan muda…" Panggil Rin.

 _ **Brugh**_ … tiba-tiba Len jatuh ke lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri. Miku yang panik langsung memanggil Ted yang masih duduk di bawah pohon. Dengan segera Ted membawa Len ke kamarnya.

"Bisa kau temani dia? Aku akan menghubungi Gakupo dan Kaito" Ucap ted. Miku menganggukan kepalanya.

Miku kira Len akan segera bangun seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Len terus menutup matanya. Wajahnya mulai pucat.

" _Apa dia keracunan ramen?_ " Batin Miku. Tidak lama kemudian Miku mendengar suara rantai. Miku terkejut karena rantai yang melingkari leher Len kembali terlihat.

Tidak lama kemudian Gakupo dan Kaito datang ke kamar Len.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan…" Gakupo kebingungan.

"Rantai ini setiap harinya terus mengikat leher Len dengan kuat" Kaito menyentuh rantai itu.

"BEBASKAN _ONII-CHAN KU!"_ Rin mencoba memotong rantai yang ada di lantai dengan kapak, tapi tidak berhasil.

Wajah Len kian lama kian memucat. Dia seperti mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Miku" Panggil Gakupo. "Aku, Kaito, Ted, dan Rin akan pergi ke Sasarai untuk menemui kakek. Tolong jaga Len selama kami pergi" Lanjut Gakupo. Miku menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka berempat pun menghilang. Miku terus berada di samping Len.

"Ugh.." Len seperti menahan sakit.

"Len _-san_ …" Miku khawatir. Tiba-tiba Nero datang menghampiri mereka.

"Malam sudah hampir tiba, segera tinggalkan Len atau kau akan dalam bahaya" Ucapnya yang kemudian menghilang. Miku langsung melihat keluar jendela.

Tepat jam 7 malam Miku meninggalkan Len seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Miku pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, tapi disana dia melihat Nero yang sedang diam di tengah tangga.

"Nero- _san_ " Panggil Miku. Nero membalikan badannya dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan Miku. Miku pun tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi saat dia mulai menuruni anak tangga yang pertama, dia mendengar teriakan Len yang seperti kesakitan. Miku pun cemas dan segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Dan saat dia membuka pintunya, dia melihat Len yang sedang memberontak mencoba membuka rantai yang melilit lehernya dengan tangannya.

Saat bulan purnama, kekuatan para vampire biasanya menjadi lebih besar dari biasanya. Kuku-kuku Len yang tadinya pendek dan rapih pun seketika memanjang. Gigi taringnya pun jadi lebih terlihat. Malam itu Len menjadi lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Miku hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan kakinya sulit untuk di gerakkan. Len membalikan badannya dan menemukan Miku di depan kamarnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Miku seperti di tarik masuk. Miku langsung jatuh di hadapan Len.

"L-Len- _san_ …" Miku menatap Len yang benar-benar menakutkan. Len yang kehilangan control akan dirinya pun langsung mencekik Miku. "L-Le…n- _s..an_ " Panggil Miku. Len hanya diam dan malah mencekiknya lebih kuat lagi. Miku pun mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Mi…ku…" Len melepaskan cekikannya dan segera menjaga jarak dengan Miku. Len memegang kepalanya dan terlihat seperti kesakitan. "Aku…aku tidak boleh membuat seorang wanita menangis…aku sudah berjanji padamu…ibu…" Ucap Len. "Aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang tangguh sepertimu...ayah" Len terlihat kesakitan sampai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Len _-san_ …" Panggil Miku.

"Miku pergilah! Atau aku bisa melukaimu lebih dari ini!" Ucap Len.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Miku menjadi gelap dan dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, dia kembali bisa melihat. Tapi apa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah sesuatu hal yang aneh.

"Kau seharusnya malu! Seorang vampire tidak perlu memberikan belas kasihan pada makhluk rendahan seperti manusia!" Ucap seorang wanita berambut panjang.

"Mama! Sakit! Ampun…ampuni aku" Teriak seorang gadis kecil yang rambutnya di tarik oleh wanita itu.

"Jangan siksa Rin terus!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki.

" _Len_?" Ucap Miku dalam hatinya.

"Kau berani membentak ibumu?! Adikmu ini terlalu sering bergaul dengan manusia! Sebagai seorang kakak kau seharusnya mendidik adikmu dengan benar!" Bentak wanita itu.

"Tugas mendidik seorang anak harusnya di lakukan oleh orang tuanya! Jika kau memang orang tua kami, maka kau lah yang harus mendidik kami! Bukan mereka! Orang-orang yang kau panggil sebagai guru privat! Mereka sungguh tidak berguna!" Len balik membentak ibunya.

"Kau berani berkata seperti itu ha?!" Ibunya menampar Len dengan sangat keras. "Kau pikir siapa yang sudah melahirkanmu?! Siapa yang sudah merawatmu?!"

"Memang kaulah yang melahirkanku, tapi Ibunya Nero lah yang sudah merawatku selama ini!" Len menarik Rin dari tangan ibunya.

". . ." Ibunya Len terdiam.

"Aku berharap menjadi anak dari bibi dari pada menjadi anak darimu" Ucap Len. Seketika air mata ibunya pun tumpah.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membuat seorang wanita menangis Len" Ibunya menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. "Sekarang kau tinggal pilih, bunuh aku atau bunuh adikmu?"

Len sempat terdiam. Dia pun membuat Rin tidak sadarkan diri. _**Jleb**_.. Len menusuk jantung ibunya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Beristirahatlah, aku yang akan mendidik dan menjaga Rin" Ucap Len. Ibunya pun jatuh ke lantai dan tersenyum. Tapi Len sama sekali tidak melihat senyuman ibunya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Miku pun kembali gelap dan akhirnya kembali terang.

" _Sekarang apalagi_ …" Ucap Miku dalam hatinya.

Sekarang Miku melihat Rin yang sedang di tarik paksa oleh ayahnya.

"Maafkan ayahmu ini, tapi ayah lebih menyayangi ibumu dibandingkan dirimu" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah ayahnya Len dan Rin.

"Ayah…lepaskan aku…" Rin menangis. Ayahnya mengabaikan tangisan Rin dan mulai mengikatnya. Rin mulai menangis berteriak memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya. Ketika ayahnya hendak menusuk adiknya dengan pisau, Len datang dan menusuk ayahnya lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu" Ucap Len. Ayahnya pun langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan darah yang mulai membanjirinya.

"Len, kau sudah membunuh ibumu. Apa kau juga akan membunuhku?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Jika dengan membunuhmu dapat membuat adikku terlepas dari penderitaan. Maka aku pasti akan melakukannya" Jawab Len yang langsung menggendong adiknya.

"Ayah…hiks…" Rin masih menangis. Len menutup mata Rin.

" _Sayonara_ …papa" Len membakar tubuh ayahnya dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau harus tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang tangguh, Len…" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Kami berdua sungguh…menyayangimu…juga adikmu"

Pandangan Miku pun kembali menjadi gelap dan kembali terang. Dan sekarang dia melihat Len yang masih kesakitan.

"Len _-san_ " Panggil Miku. Len menghiraukan panggilan Miku.

"La…ri Miku" Ucap Len yang berjalan menghampirinya. Tapi Miku tidak lari, dia hanya diam sampai akhirnya Len kembali mencekiknya. Miku tidak melawan dan malah mengelus kepala Len.

"Ayah dan Ibumu…begitu menyayangimu, juga adikmu" Ucap Miku. Len terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari leher Miku. "Mereka tidak marah..pad..a..mu" Lanjut Miku yang memaksakan bicara di tengah sulitnya bernapas.

". . ." Len terdiam dan berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Air mata pun tidak bisa tertahankan lagi. Len langsung memeluk Miku. "Jangan lihat aku yang seperti ini…ku mohon…tutup matamu" Ucap Len. Miku pun menurut dan menutup matanya.

Miku mendengar tangisan Len yang sangat mendalam. Len begitu menyesal karena telah membuat nyawa kedua orang tuanya menghilang.

"Mama…Papa…maafkan aku…" Ucap Len. Miku yang mendengarnya pun ikut hanyut dalam kesedihan Len. Miku teringat kedua orang tuanya yang ada di rumah. Tidak lama kemudian rantai yang ada di leher Len pun hancur begitu saja.

Setelah tenang, Len melepaskan pelukannya dan memperbolehkan Miku untuk membuka matanya.

" _Arigato_ " Kata Len yang langsung mencium kening Miku.

Tiba-tiba muncul dua sosok vampire yang ternyata adalah kedua orang tua Len dan Rin. Mereka berdua tersenyum pada Len dan kemudian menghilang.

" _Arigato_ " Ucap Len lagi sambil kembali memeluk Miku.

Apa yang di lihat Miku terasa seperti mimpi. Dia melihat masa lalu Len yang terbilang mengerikan. Len begitu menyayangi Rin, sama sepertinya yang begitu menyayangi Mikuo.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat Miku berangkat ke sekolah, dia melihat Len yang sedang berdiri tepat di gerbang sekolah.

"Len _-san"_

Len tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Miku. Miku berlari dan menghampirinya.

"Kau bisa keluar?" Tanya Miku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Jawabnya. Miku sedikit tersenyum. "Aku siswa baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya" Len merangkul Miku di depan siswa yang lainnya.

"L-Len- _san_.." Miku mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Len dari pundaknya. Len tersenyum jahil dan malah menggenggam tangannya.

Sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai, Miku pun mengajak Len untuk berkeliling sekolah.

"Miku!" Len tiba-tiba memeluk Miku dari belakang.

Len yang begitu menyeramkan berubah menjadi Len yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Miku!"

"Miku!"

"Miku!"

Len terus menerus memanggil nama Miku dan itu membuat Miku sedikit jengkel.

Jam pelajaran pertama pun di mulai. Len masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada yang lainnya.

"Namaku Len Kagamine, umurku 302 tahun…"

" _Dia ini bodoh atau bagaimana…kenapa dia menyebutkan umurnya yang sesungguhnya"_ Ucap Miku dalam hatinya. Siswa yang ada di kelas pun tertawa karena mengira itu hanya candaan belaka.

"Hobiku menyusahkan dan menyiksa orang lain. Salam kenal" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Gakupo yang ada di kelas itu pun memandang aneh pada sepupunya itu.

Len pun di persilahkan duduk dan ketika Len berjalan, Len tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh iya! Siapapun yang berani menyakiti perempuan ini akan ku hisap darahnya sampai habis" Ucap Len. Miku dan Gakupo terkejut.

"Len- _kun_ bercanda terus" Sahut guru mata pelajaran matematika.

"Aku serius. Aku akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dan aku ak—"

"Cukup! Cepat duduk setan kecil!" Gakupo menarik Len ke bangku paling belakang.

"Miku! Nanti kita makan siang sama-sama ya!" Teriak Len. Miku langsung menutup wajahnya dengan buku pelajaran.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Miku yang selalu makan di dalam kelas pun harus berbagi dengan Len karena dia hanya ingin makan bersama Miku.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengungkapkan jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya kan" Ucap Miku.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak peduli jika mereka mengetahuinya" Balas Len.

"Itu akan menyulitkanmu" Miku membersihkan saus yang menempel di tepi bibir Len. Len terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Kau begitu peduli padaku?" Tanya Len. Miku menganggukan kepalanya.

"Karena…Len temanku" Jawabnya. Len tertawa saat melihat ekspresi malu Miku ketika mengatakan jika Len adalah temannya. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu"

"Aku ikut…" Kata Len dengan polosnya.

"Tidak boleh. Laki-laki tidak boleh masuk kedalam toilet wanita!" Miku segera berlari meninggalkan Len.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet, Miku bertemu dengan Nero di tangga. Miku membungkukan badannya ketika melewatinya.

"Kau bukan gadis sembarangan" Ucap Nero. Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Nero. "Aku jadi tertarik padamu…" Nero tersenyum pada Miku. Miku hanya diam. Nero berjalan mendekati Miku, Miku yang mau melarikan diri pun tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tidak bisa bergerak. Miku merasakan aura menakutkan dari Nero.

"Berdirilah.." Ucap Nero. Tubuh Miku pun bergerak dengan sendirinya dan itu membuat Miku ketakutan. "Mendekatlah.." Nero merentangkan tangannya. Saat Miku mendekat padanya, Nero langsung memeluknya. "Gadis pintar…" Nero tersenyum.

" **Sekarang saatnya untuk memberikan hidupmu untukku"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TBC=**

* * *

 **Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini X'D *terharu* Chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses, belum selesai huhu…di usahain update secepatnya kok..**

 **Yaudah, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaaaaa**

 **Chapter selanjutnya, Chapter 4 : Nero.**


	4. Nero

**Chapter 4 selesai...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga sukaaaa XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Gadis pintar…" Nero tersenyum. "Sekarang saatnya untuk memberikan hidupmu untukku"

" _Seseorang tolong aku! Gakupo-san, Len-san, Kaito-san…"_ Batin Miku.

"Sedang memanggil seseorang eh?" Tanya Nero. Miku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya pun hanya diam.

"NERO!" Panggil Kaito yang tidak sengaja melewati tempat itu. Nero hanya tersenyum pada Kaito dan kemudian menghilang bersama Miku.

"Apa yang akan di lakukan si _yandere_ itu?!" Kaito panik.

* * *

Sementara itu, Nero membawa Miku ke suatu tempat rahasia miliknya. Nero pun menghilangkan kendalinya dari Miku.

"Kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu?" Tanya Nero sambil berjalan dan membuka tirai yang teramat besar.

"D-dimana ini?" Miku balik bertanya.

"Selamat datang di Istana pribadiku" Jawabnya. Miku pun langsung melihat keluar jendela.

"Salju?"

"Indah bukan?" Nero kembali memeluk Miku dari belakang. Miku berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Nero. "Kita ada dimana?" Tanya Miku yang masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Mikuo.

"Yang jelas bukan di Tokyo" Jawabnya. Miku terkejut.

"Lalu dimana?!" Miku mulai panik.

"Di kota yang memiliki nama sepertiku" Nero mencium rambut Miku. Miku yang tidak mengetahui nama lengkap Nero pun kebingungan. "Namaku…Akita Nero" Ucap Nero.

"Akita Nero? Akita? Itu berarti kita ada di Akita?!" Miku semakin panik. Nero hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian Nero merasaka sesuatu yang hangat jatuh ke tangannya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Nero. "Hee? Seperti apa rasanya menangis?" Tanyanya lagi.

" _Aku takut…aku ingin pulang"_ Ucap Miku dalam hatinya. "Hiks…" Miku masih menangis.

". . ." Nero melepaskan pelukannya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Miku sampai akhirnya Miku pun tak sadarkan diri. Nero segera menggendongnya dan membaringkan Miku di kamar. "Sekarang harus ku apakan dirimu?"

Akita Nero, Vampire sempurna berusia 307 tahun. Dia adalah vampire yang jarang berkomunikasi dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain dan lebih senang menyendiri di makam ibunya. Nero di takuti karena sifat psikopatnya. Dia senang melihat orang menderita, walaupun sebenarnya dia…

"Sudah 4 jam, kau mau pura-pura tidur sampai kapan?" Tanya Nero yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat jendela.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Tolong biarkan aku pulang" Kata Miku. Nero malah tertawa lepas.

"Kalau disini aku bisa bermain denganmu tanpa ada yang mengganggu" Nero berjalan mendekati Miku. "Kau mau pulang? Boleh saja. Tapi sebagai gantinya berikan kedua ginjalmu padaku" Ucap Nero. Miku terkejut. "Hahahaha"

"Kenapa ka—"

"Saatnya makan siang, ayo bangun" Nero menarik tangan Miku dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Di rumah itu tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua.

Saat di meja makan, Miku sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

"Makan makanannya atau aku yang akan memakanmu" Ucap Nero. Miku yang takut pada Nero pun akhirnya memakan sedikit demi sedikit makanan yang ada disana. Sedangkan Nero hanya meminum sesuatu berwarna merah di gelasnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Miku.

"Kenapa? Karena vampire hanya butuh ini…" Nero berjalan mendekati Miku sambil membawa gelasnya. "Coba kau minum" Kata Nero. Miku menolaknya karena dia mencium bau darah dari cairan berwarna merah tersebut. Nero yang kesal pun langsung memaksa Miku untuk meminumnya dengan kasar, belum sempat tertelan Miku pun langsung memuntahkannya. "Enak bukan?" Tanya Nero. Miku hanya diam dan ketakutan saat menatap mata Nero.

" _Hiks_ …" Miku kembali menangis. Nero mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku mau tidur, kau jangan berisik" Bisik Nero.

 _ **Brugh**_ … Nero pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mencoba kabur dari sini" Ucap Nero yang kemudian tertidur.

Miku pun diam untuk beberapa saat. Dia memandangi wajah Nero yang kalau tidur tidak semenakutkan saat dia bangun. Akhirnya Miku berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Nero disana sendirian. Miku berusaha mencari jalan keluar, dia mencoba membuka beberapa jendela tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil di bukanya. Miku sangat panik karena rumah itu lebih besar dari rumah tempat dia bekerja. Berulang kali Miku membuka ruangan yang aneh. Sampai akhirnya dia pun membuka ruangan yang penuh dengan buku.

"Aku lelah…" Miku pun berjalan masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada disana. Miku melihat sebuah buku yang ada di bawah kursinya. " _Love Me or Kill Me_ " Miku membaca judul buku tersebut. "Apa ini sebuah novel?" Miku membuka buku tersebut. Miku pun terkejut ketika melihat buku itu di tulis dengan huruf **_Braille_** yaitu huruf yang di peruntukan untuk orang-orang penyandang tunanetra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nona?" Tanya Nero yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Miku.

"Ngh…" Miku langsung berdiri dan menjaga jaraknya dengan Nero.

"Kau bisa baca itu?" Tanya Nero lagi. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mau aku bacakan?" Nero mendekati Miku.

"Ke-kenapa kau baca buku seperti ini…" Miku masih memegang buku yang tadi.

"Itu karena…coba kau tebak" Nero membelai pipi Miku.

"Aku…aku tidak tau" Miku gemetar. Tiba-tiba Nero meminta Miku untuk menyentuh salah satu bola matanya. Miku menolak tapi Nero kembali mengancam Miku. Akhirnya Miku pun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya dan saat di sentuh, bola mata Nero terasa sangat dingin dan rasanya seperti…kaca.

"Sekarang kau tau harus jawab apa?" Tanya Nero lagi. Miku masih diam dalam kagetnya. Nero mencongkel salah satu bola matanya. "Ini hanya mata mainan…" Nero menjatuhkan matanya ke lantai dan akhirnya pecah. Nero kembali mencongkel satu bola matanya lagi dan memberikannya pada Miku. "Seharusnya kau sudah tau jawabannya kan?"

"K-kau…t-tidak b-bisa m-melihat" Jawab Miku yang gemetaran sambil memegang salah satu bola mata nero dengan kedua tangannya. Nero tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Kalau ku buka kedua mataku, kau pasti akan menjerit ketakutan" Ucap Nero.

Nero sebenarnya tidak buta sejak lahir. Dia masih bisa melihat sampai usianya 104 tahun, tapi saat itu dia masih kecil (untuk seorang vampire) dan seorang pembasmi vampire menyiramkan sesuatu pada mata Nero sampai akhirnya dia tidak bisa melihat lagi. Marah karena matanya telah di hancurkan, Nero mengamuk dan membunuh lebih dari 200 orang pembasmi vampire seorang diri. Kehilangan indera pengelihatannya membuat Nero semakin peka dengan apa-apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Nah…" Nero mencekik Miku. "Sekarang ka—"

"MIKU!" Teriak seseorang yang muncul di belakang Nero.

". . ." Nero melirik ke belakang.

"Lepaskan dia!" Ucap orang itu.

". . ." Nero hanya diam dan mencekik Miku lebih keras lagi.

"NERO!"

"Kau berisik sekali Kaito" Nero melempar Miku pada Kaito. Dengan segera Kaito pun menangkap Miku. "Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan membunuhnya" Ucap Nero.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Bentak Kaito.

"Omong kosong"

"NER—"

"Dengar Kaito, vampire setengah-setengah sepertimu tidak akan hidup lama seperti kami. Vampire yang sempurna. Cepat bunuh dia dan ambil kristalnya, dengan begitu kau akan hidup seperti kami" Ucap Nero lagi sambil membuka kedua matanya yang sudah tidak ada bola matanya itu.

"Aku tidak ak—"

"Kalau kau terus mengulur waktu, dia akan mati dengan sendirinya dan Kristal itu akan menghilang. Umur manusia itu singkat" Nero kembali menutup matanya dan tersenyum lalu menghilang.

"Miku?!" Panggil Kaito yang panik karena Miku tak sadarkan diri. "Sial! Nero…"

* * *

Kaito membawa Miku kembali ke rumahnya.

"Miku…" Panggil Kaito sambil menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan Miku pun membuka matanya.

 _ **Dhegh**_ … Miku melihat bayangan wajah menakutkan Nero dan akhirnya kembali meneteskan air mata. Kaito yang melihatnya langsung memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Tida apa-apa, aku akan melindungimu" Ucap Kaito.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Ted sedari tadi berdiri di pintu dan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Berhentilah bermain-main Kaito" Sahut Ted sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

". . ." Kaito hanya diam.

Tidak lama kemudian Len datang dan berlari menghampiri Miku.

"Apa yang Nero lakukan padamu?" Tanya Len. Tiba-tiba Miku menangis histeris ketika mendengar nama Nero. "M-Miku…" Len cemas.

"Aku akan bicara pada Nero" Kaito berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau tak bisa menemuinya sekarang…" Ucap Len.

"Sial! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Nero!" Kaito marah dan memukul meja yang ada di sampingnya. Sementara Len berusaha menenangkan Miku yang masih menangis.

"Ini tidak baik, sebaiknya kau berhenti bekerja disini…" Ucap Len sambil mengelus kepala Miku.

"Miku…" Panggil Kaito.

"Aku mau pulang…hiks…" Kata Miku yang masih belum berhenti menangis. Kaito pun meminta Len untuk mengantarkannya.

* * *

Setelah Len mengantarkan Miku pulang, Kaito pergi ke tempat Nero berada.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Miku?" Tanya Kaito pada Nero yang sedang duduk di atas pohon.

". . ." Nero hanya diam dan tiba-tiba kelelawar berwarna putih datang menggigit Kaito.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini…" Kaito menutup luka di lehernya dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian kelelawar itu pun berubah menjadi sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang yang indah. "Haku…"

"Tentu saja untuk mengawasimu" Ucap Haku sambil menatap sinis Kaito. Tiba-tiba Nero melempar pisau yang di selimuti api berwarna biru pada mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau la—"

Haku tiba-tiba ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi Nero.

". . ." Nero pun menghilang tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada mereka berdua.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Miku masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi dia terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya.

"Miku oha…you" Sapa Len pada Miku yang terus berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikannya. "Miku…"

Saat di kelas pun Miku tetap seperti itu. Gakupo yang melihatnya pun merasa tidak tenang, jadi Gakupo pun datang menghampirinya.

"Miku…" Panggil Gakupo.

"Hm?"

"Aku minta maaf atas segala yang sudah Ne—" Tiba-tiba Len menutup mulut Gakupo dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Jangan sebut nama Nero di depannya"_ Bisik Len. Gakupo mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya. Miku menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu Miku pun pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Saat Miku tidak tau mau pergi kemana, empat orang perempuan segera menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Seperti biasa, mereka melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya. Mulai dari mendandaninya seperti orang gila, menyiramnya dengan air, dan hal buruk lainnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Miku yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Orang miskin diam saja!" Bentak salah satu dari mereka.

Miku pun tidak bisa melawan dan akhirnya hanya pasrah. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi tidak separah sekarang.

"Hahahaha" Mereka semua tertawa.

Puas menjahili Miku, mereka pun berjalan keluar toilet. Tapi saat mereka baru membuka pintunya…

 _ **Sraaat…**_ darah pun menyiram dinding dan lantai toilet. Miku pun terkejut saat melihatnya. Ke-empat perempuan itu berteriak kesakitan. Miku pun berlari menuju mereka, dan melihat wajah mereka yang rusak dan di penuhi darah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Miku. Tiba-tiba Miku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang dari belakangnya. Miku membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Nero yang sedang menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Miku terkejut dan tubuhnya kembali gemetaran.

"Darah orang hina rasanya memang tidak enak…" Cetus Nero. Miku yang ketakutan pun langsung berlari keluar toilet meninggalkan Nero dan ke-empat perempuan yang tadi.

 _ **Dugh**_ … Miku menabrak Ted pada saat berlari.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Ted. Miku hanya diam dan memandang Ted dengan mata yang penuh ketakutan. ". . ." Ted langsung membawa Miku ke ruang UKS.

Saat sampai di ruang UKS, Miku mulai menangis lagi. Ted yang tidak tau harus apa pun hanya membenarkan ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan dan menghapus make up yang menempel pada wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Ted. Miku hanya diam dan masih menangis. "Kenapa manusia begitu merepotkan" Cetus Ted sambil memandang aneh pada Miku.

Pada akhirnya Ted pun menemani Miku di ruang UKS sampai jam sekolah selesai.

"Aku mau pulang, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Ted. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yasudah, kalau ada apa-apa teriakkan saja lagi nama Gakupo hahahaha" Ted menghilang dan meninggalkan Miku seorang diri.

Miku memberanikan berjalan keluar UKS. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi hampir tak ada satu pun yang masih ada disana. Miku kembali ke kelasnya dan disana tidak ada siapapun, dia masuk dan mengambil tasnya. Ketika dia membuka tasnya, dia menemukan selembar kertas berisikan kata Maaf yang di tulis dengan darah. Miku pun menyadari siapa yang sudah menulis dan menaruhnya di dalam tas. Miku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya, dia pun lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah saja.

" _Ugh_ …"

Miku mendengar suara dari dalam perpustakaan.

"Sial…aku kira tidak akan ada yang membawa air suci ke sekolah"

" _Suara Nero_.." Ucap Miku dalam hatinya.

Miku pun berjongkok di depan pintu perpustakaan yang memang tertutup itu.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukan itu ya..ha..hahahaha..yah setidaknya mereka tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya lagi"

 _ **Dhegh**_ …

" _Jadi Nero sengaja melakukannya untukku?"_

"Ahh…Ibu apakah aku berdosa karena sudah menolong manusia? Apakah aku berdosa jika tertarik pada manusia? Hahahaha ibu…kenapa manusia begitu lucu ketika tersakiti"

 _ **Ckrek..**_ Miku membuka pintu perpustakaan. Nero pun berhenti berbicara. Miku berjalan mencari keberadaan Nero.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Nero. Miku terkejut ketika melihat kondisi Nero yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Miku balik bertanya.

"Pulang lah, aku sedang tidak ingin main denganmu"

Miku berjalan mendekati Nero.

"Kau terluka?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Apa ini terasa sakit?" Miku menyentuh kedua tangan Nero yang berubah warna akibat siraman air suci.

". . ." Nero terdiam. "Bukankah kau takut padaku?"

"Aku takut, tapi kau sudah menolongku.."

"Aku tidak menolongmu, aku hanya ingin bermain saja"

"Meskipun kau bicara begitu, aku tetap berterimakasih padamu" Miku menggenggam tangan Nero yang dingin itu. Tiba-tiba Nero mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku dan seketika menggigit lehernya. _"Itai_ …"

"Pulang lah, atau aku akan membuka kedua mataku di hadapanmu" Ucap Nero. Miku memberanikan diri menyentuh kedua mata Nero.

"Kau ini vampire yang baik kan?" Tanya Miku.

"Ha…hahahaha mana ada vampire yang baik" Jawab Nero sambil tertawa lepas.

"Ada.."

". . ."

"Gakupo _-san,_ Len- _san,_ Rin _-chan,_ Ted- _san,_ dan Kaito _-san_ " Ucap Miku dengan serius. Nero terdiam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seyakin itu.."

"Karena mereka begitu baik padaku, jadi aku yakin kalau kau juga begitu"

". . ." Nero kembali terdiam. "Hey, kau mau berhenti di ganggu olehku kan?" Tanya Nero.

"Hm.." Miku menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan…"

"Hal yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin…melihat wajahmu, setelah itu aku akan berhenti mengganggumu" Nero tersenyum lembut pada Miku.

Miku yang bingung harus bagaimana pun hanya diam dan kebingungan. Bagaimana caranya Miku bisa membantu, Nero sudah tidak memiliki bola mata. Jadi bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa melihat Miku.

"Hahahaha… itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jadi aku tidak akan berhenti untuk mengganggumu hahahaha" Nero pun menghilang dan meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

Miku tidak tau harus memberikan kesan bagaimana pada Nero. Karena Nero sudah menghilang, Miku pun bergegas pulang. Dia berlari karena takut sendirian di sekolah.

"Kau hebat ya, bisa menjinakkan Nero yang tadinya seorang psikopat" Ucap Ted yang bersandar pada pintu masuk sekolah.

"Ted _-san_ "

" **Kau jadi begitu menarik"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TBC=**

* * *

 **Yosha! Chapter 4 berakhir disini, makasih yang udah baca sampai sini XD *mwah***

 **Jelasin disini ya XD**

 **Disini aku memang bikin cerita tentang Vampire dan aku memang dapet inspirasi dari Diabolik Lovers bukan Gorila Gorila Salting (?) /digeplak/ XD plis aku guling-guling (?) tiap liat Kanato /slap/ … tapi ceritanya nggak 100% sama kok QwQ serius fufu …**

 **Udah gitu aja XD**

 **Chapter selanjutnya, chapter 5 : Ted…**


	5. Ted

**Selamat datang di chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga sukaaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau hebat ya, bisa menjinakkan Nero yang tadinya seorang psikopat" Ucap Ted yang bersandar pada pintu masuk sekolah.

"Ted-san"

"Kau jadi begitu menarik"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Ted menarik tangan Miku dan kemudian memeluknya dengan cukup erat. Miku pun terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tenaga Ted jauh lebih besar darinya.

"T-Ted- _san_?" Panggil Miku.

". . ." Ted diam dan masih memeluk Miku. "Aku sudah menduganya" Ucap Ted.

Ted melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Miku.

"Nah pendek"

"!" Miku terkejut.

". . ." Ted terdiam melihat ekspresi Miku.

"Ng…Mungil? Kecil? Lucu? Imut? Kerdil?" Ted menyebutkan panggilan-panggilan aneh pada Miku.

". . ." Miku pun pergi meninggalkan Ted tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Ted hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan kemudian menghilang.

* * *

Saat Miku pulang ke rumah, dia terkejut karena Ted berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumahnya.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Miku.

"Saat aku melewati tempat ini aku mencium sesuatu yang menarik" Jawabnya.

Miku pun mulai mencium sesuatu yang di maksudkan Ted.

"Aku penasaran wangi apa itu…" Ucap Ted sambil berpikir keras.

"I-Itu wangi _Okonomiyaki_ " Kata Miku.

"Apa itu? Parfum?" Tanya Ted dengan polosnya.

"Itu makanan" Jawab Miku. " _Apa semua vampire tidak tau makanan dunia ini"_ Miku memandang aneh Ted. Ted balik memandang Miku. Tiba-tiba ibunya Miku membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _Ara_ Miku sudah pulang? Eh? Temanmu?" Tanya Ibunya sambil melirik Ted. Miku sempat terdiam.

"D-Dia maj—"

"Aku temannya. Senang bertemu dengan anda nyonya" Ted langsung memotong ucapan Miku.

Kemudian Ted pun di persilahkan masuk ke dalam. Miku memintanya untuk menunggu di meja makan sementara Miku berganti pakaian.

" _Bagaimana ini…"_ Miku panik. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Miku segera menghampiri Ted lagi. "M-maaf membuatmu menunggu" Miku duduk di kursi samping Ted.

"Ini makanlah…" Ibunya Miku menghidangkan _Okonomiyaki_ pada Ted. Miku pun berdebar-debar saat Ted hendak memakannya.

". . ." Ted mengunyahnya sambil melirik ke arah Miku yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. " _Dia ini kenapa…"_ Ucap Ted dalam hatinya.

"Ted- _san_?" Panggil Miku. Ted terdiam sambil melihat makanannya.

"Enak.." Ucap Ted dengan tatapan kagum dan tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Oh syukurlah…" Ucap Ibu Miku dengan lega. Miku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Ted yang tersenyum walaupun itu hanya sesaat karena Ted memang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Tidak lama kemudian Mikuo memanggil ibunya dari dalam kamarnya. Ibunya pun langsung bergegas menghampiri anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Aku haus…" Ucap Ted.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambilkan air untukmu" Miku berdiri dari kursinya.

". . ." Ted ikut berdiri dan menarik tangan Miku. "Aku tidak mau air putih" Ucap Ted.

"L-lau mau air apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Air merah…" Jawab Ted yang langsung menjilati tangan Miku dan setelah itu menggigitnya dengan perlahan.

" _Itai_ …" Miku kesakitan saat taring Ted yang tajam menembus kulit tangannya. Ted terus menghisapnya sambil melihat ekspresi kesakitan Miku.

"Miku.." Panggil ibunya.

"T-Ted- _san_ " Panggil Miku pada vampire di hadapannya. Tidak lama kemudian Ted melepaskan gigitannya dari tangan Miku.

"Miku tolong ambilkan air dan handuk kemari" Ucap ibunya. Miku pun langsung bergegas mengambil keduanya dan mengantarkannya ke kamar Mikuo. Ted mengikuti Miku.

Ted terlihat terkejut saat melihat Mikuo yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasurnya.

"Badannya panas sekali" Ucap Miku yang segera meletakkan handuk basak ke kening Mikuo.

"Ibu mau menemui ayahmu, jadi tolong jaga adikmu ya" Ucap Ibunya yang langsung pergi keluar.

Lalu Ted berjalan mendekati Miku dan adiknya. Ted menyentuh pipi Mikuo.

"Manusia bisa sepanas ini?" Ted kebingungan. Kemudian Ted mengeluarkan buku yang ntah dari mana asalnya. Ted membacakan isi dari buku tersebut yang bahasanya tidak di mengerti oleh Miku. Tidak lama kemudian suhu tubuh adiknya pun menurun.

"T-Ted _-san_ …" Miku terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Ted.

" _Nee-chan_.." Panggil Mikuo sambil membuka kedua matanya. Miku langsung menggenggam tangan kanan adiknya itu.

" _Arigato_ " Miku tersenyum pada Ted. Ted mengalihkan pandangannya dan buku yang di pegangnya pun menghilang.

Miku pun memperkenalkan Ted pada adiknya. Mikuo tersenyum pada Ted tapi Ted tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku ingin main keluar" Ucap Mikuo. Miku langsung mengelus kepalanya.

"Sua—"

"Ayo kita main keluar" Lagi-lagi Ted memotong ucapan Miku. Kemudian Mikuo tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan jadi tidak bisa keluar" Mikuo kembali tersenyum pada Ted.

Tiba-tiba Ted membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok.

"Naiklah ke atas punggungku" Kata Ted. Miku dan Mikuo terkejut. "Cepat.."

Miku pun membantu Mikuo bangun dan naik ka atas punggung Ted.

"Ringan sekali" Kata Ted saat Mikuo sudah naik ke punggungnya. "Sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ted. Mikuo dia dan berpikir sejenak.

"Kemana saja pun aku mau" Jawab Mikuo. Ted menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menggenggam tangan Miku, lalu mereka bertiga pun menghilang.

* * *

Ted membawa Miku dan adiknya ke sebuah danau yang amat indah.

"Apakah ini mimpi?" Tanya Mikuo yang terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Mikuo mencubit dirinya sendiri. "Ini bukan mimpi…" Mikuo terus menatap orang yang sedang menggendongnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Miku cemas takut kalau identitas Ted yang sebenarnya di ketahui Mikuo.

". . ." Ted menurunkan Mikuo dengan sangat lembut. "Kau terkejut?" Tanya Ted. Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku bilang aku ini vampire kau juga akan terkejut?" Tanya Ted lagi. Mikuo mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku ini vampire"

"Ted _-san_.." Miku terkejut bukan main.

" _Sugoi_.." Mikuo malah kagum. "Kau punya taring yang panjang?" Tanya Mikuo. Ted langsung membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan taringnya pada Mikuo. " _SUGOII_ " Mikuo malah semakin kagum. "Di rumah kami mempunyai banyak bawang putih, apa kau takut?" Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Cerita yang mengatakan jika vampire takut pada sinar matahari dan juga bawang putih adalah sebuah kebohongan. Walaupun sepupuku ada yang takut pada bawang putih" Jawab Ted. Miku langsung teringat pada Len.

" _Besok aku akan menyisipkan bawang putih pada bekalku. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Len-san ya?"_ Miku memiliki niat jahil.

Tiba-tiba Ted memegang kedua tangan Mikuo dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Ted _-san_ tanganmu dingin sekali" Kata Mikuo.

"Tangan manusia lah yang terlalu panas" Balas Ted. Tiba-tiba buku misterius milik Ted kembali muncul. Ted membacakannya dalam hatinya. "Coba gerakkan kakimu" Kata Ted. Mikuo menurut dan mencoba melangkahkan kaki kanannya dan kemudian kaki kirinya. Ted terus memegangi Mikuo ketika melangkah seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mengajarkan anaknya untuk berjalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ted melepas pengangannya dan meminta Mikuo untuk berjalan seorang diri. Dan ternyata berhasil! Mikuo bisa berjalan seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

" _Onee-chan_ …" Mikuo meneteskan air mata karena terharu akhrinya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berjalan. Miku tersenyum pada Mikuo.

"Terimakasih banyak" Kata Miku yang juga terharu.

"Jangan berterimakasih dulu, aku belum bisa membuatnya berjalan untuk selamanya" Kata Ted. "Itu hanya akan bertahan sampai nanti malam"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang sekali" Sahut Mikuo yang tersenyum gembira. Ted langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Miku pun hanya duduk di pinggir danau dan memperhatikan Mikuo yang sedang bermain bersama Ted. Mereka berlari bersama. Dan ketika ada rusa pun, Ted membantu Mikuo untuk menyentuh dan menaikinya. Tiba-tiba Ted kembali tersenyum.

" _Vampire yang waktu itu mau membunuhku ternyata benar-benar vampire yang baik_ " Kata Miku dalam hatinya.

"Membosankan kalau hanya melihat saja" Kata Ted yang langsung menarik tangan Miku. Kemudian Ted meminta Miku untuk menaiki jerapah, sedangkan Ted…err…dia menaiki pundak gorilla.

"Sebenarnya kita ada dimana?!" Kata Miku yang panik di campuri ketakutan.

"Di lingkungan rumah pribadiku" Jawab Ted. "Nah sekarang ayo kita berkeliling" Kata Ted. Rusa, Jerapah, dan Gorila itu pun membawa mereka berkeliling halaman belakang rumah Ted yang sangat luar biasa.

" _Sugoii_! Seperti di dalam hutan" Kata Mikuo yang terlihat senang.

"Aku takut.." Kata Miku sambil memeluk erat leher jerapah yang dia naiki.

"Disini banyak tumbuhan obat" Kata Mikuo.

"Kau tau banyak tentang itu?" Tanya Ted.

"Hanya sedikit, aku pernah melihatnya di buku pemberian tetangga" Jawab Mikuo.

"Kau harus jadi seorang dokter" Kata Ted. Mikuo tertawa.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka di bawa ke rumah Ted yang tidak kalah besar dengan rumah tempat Miku bekerja waktu itu.

"Ini istana?" Tanya Mikuo sambil turun dari rusa peliharaan Ted.

"Bukan. Ini bangunan" Jawab Ted. Mikuo dan Miku terdiam.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalamnya. Mikuo terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian dia melihat foto seorang anak perempuan yang sedang memeluk seekor anak anjing berwarna putih.

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Adik perempuanku" Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Adik?" Miku melirik ke arah Ted. Ted menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu sekarang dia dimana?" Tanya Miku.

"Dia sudah lama meninggal dunia" Jawab Ted.

"M-Maaf.." Kata Miku.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau kan tidak membunuhnya" Balas Ted.

Ted mengajak mereka untuk makan malam bersama disana. Mikuo begitu terkejut dengan hidangan yang ada di atas meja.

"Banyak sekali!" Kata Mikuo.

"Makanlah sesukamu" Ucap Ted yang hanya minum sesuatu dari gelasnya.

Dengan lahap Mikuo pun memakan semua yang dia suka.

"Pelan-pelan nanti kau tersedak" Kata Miku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya. Ted kembali tersenyum saat melihat Miku dan Mikuo.

"Teto.." Ucap Ted.

"Teto?" Mikuo bingung.

"Ah..itu nama adikku. Melihat kalian berdua aku jadi teringat saat-saat bersamanya" Kata Ted yang kembali minum.

"Teto- _san_ itu orang seperti apa?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Dia itu anak yang periang, selalu tertawa di hadapan semua orang. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sakitnya di hadapan orang lain. Sebisa mungkin dia akan selalu tersenyum saat merasa sakit. Sejak lahir adikku menderita penyakit yang terbilang langka dan sampai sekarang kami para vampire pun belum bisa menemukan obatnya. Sampai akhirnya di umurnya yang baru menginjak 101 tahun, dia meninggal dunia. Dia meninggal saat dia sebesar dirimu" Jelas Ted.

"Tapi aku masih 10 tahun, sedangkan Teto- _san_ 101 tahun" Ucap Mikuo dengan polos.

"Pertumbuhan vampire itu lebih lambat dari manusia" Ted tersenyum.

"Lalu sekarang umurmu berapa?" Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Umurku baru 310 tahun. Kalau Teto masih ada mungkin umurnya saat ini adalah 213 tahun" Jawab Ted. Mikuo terlihat sangat terkejut.

Setelah selesai makan, Ted langsung meminta Mikuo untuk naik ke atas punggungnya lagi karena efek dari mantra yang di ucapkan Ted sudah menghilang. Kemudian Ted langsung mengantarkan mereka pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Saat muncul di depan rumah, Miku langsung membuka pintu dan Ted pun langsung masuk dan membawa Mikuo ke kamarnya. Kedua orang tua Miku yang melihatnya pun tersenyum pada Miku dan Ted.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang" Kata Ted setelah menurunkan Mikuo.

"Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini" Kata Miku sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tiba-tiba Ted membisikkan sesuatu pada Mikuo dan akhirnya Mikuo pun tertidur dengan lelap.

". . ." Ted menarik tangan Miku dan menjatuhkannya dalam pelukannya yang dingin.

"Ted- _san_?" Miku bingung.

"Jadilah kakak yang baik Miku" Kata Ted. "Aku akan mencari cara agar adikmu bisa berjalan seperti biasa" Kata Ted lagi. Tiba-tiba air mata Miku jatuh dan membasahi pipi dan juga baju Ted.

" _Arigato_ …" Miku tersenyum. Lalu mereka pun saling bertatapan dan Ted mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku.

" _Are?_ Ted _-niichan_ " Panggil seorang vampire kecil yang tidak lain adalah Rin.

" _Cih.._ " Ted langsung membuang mukanya dan melepaskan Miku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini pendek?" Tanya Ted.

"Aku menjenguk Mikuo, tadinya mau siang hari tapi Mikuo tidak ada" Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Ayo pulang" Ted menarik tanga Rin.

"Tunggu!" Kata Rin yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "Ini.." Rin memberikan sebuah surat pada Miku.

"Ini dari siapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Kaito _-niichan_ " Jawab Rin. Miku dan Ted terkejut.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Miku _-nee_ " Rin melambaikan tangannya dan akhirnya menghilang bersama Ted.

Miku pun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kenapa Kaito mengirim surat padanya.

" _Apakah ini surat pemecatan karena aku tiba-tiba tidak bekerja lagi disana"_ Kata Miku yang terus memandangi surat itu.

Miku pun berjalan ke teras belakang rumahnya dan mulai membuka surat ketika di buka, muncul sebuah asap berwarna biru yang semakin lama semakin tebal.

"A-apa ini…" Miku mendadak panik.

Asap biru itu pun menyelimuti Miku dan kemudian Miku merasakan seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Perlahan asap itu pun menghilang dan Miku bisa melihat jelas siapa yang sedang memeluknya dari pantulan bayangan di jendela rumahnya.

" _ **Kaito-san?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=TBC=**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Nyawn XD**

 **Chapter 5 berakhir disini, maaf semaaf-maafnya kalau ceritanya singkat X'D aku masih susah bagi waktu antara bikin fic sama tugas kuliah… kalau ada waktu lebih lama, aku pasti bikin lebih panjang lagi *curhat***

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca sampai sini QwQ *terharu* sampai ketemu di chapter 6 yaaaa…**

 **Fansnya KaiMi mana suaranya? XD Ululululu (?) /slap/**

 **Chapter selanjutnya, Chapter 6 : Kaito**


	6. Kaito

_**Yuuuhuuuu XD**_

 _ **Selamat Datang di Chapter 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yang belum baca chapter 1—5, baca dulu ya QwQ /heh/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yaudah, siapapun kalian… makasih banyak karena udah mampir kesini QvQ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yosh, selamat membacaaaaaa XD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Kaito- _san_?"

". . ."

"Kai—"

 _ **Puff**_ … sosok yang menyerupai Kaito pun berubah menjadi seekor kelelawar berwarna putih. Miku pun terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari kelawar itu. Kelelawar putih itu pun hanya memperhatikan Miku dan kemudian terbang jauh meninggalkan rumah Miku.

"Kenapa Kaito _-san_ mengirimkan hal seperti itu" Kata Miku yang masih terkejut.

* * *

Esok paginya Miku secara tidak sengaja melihat Kaito di koridor sekolah. Dengan segera Miku mengejarnya tapi tiba-tiba semua siswa biasa yang ada di sekolah itu jatuh ke lantai dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

"A-apa yang terjadi" Miku terkejut. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar langkah kaki beberapa orang, Miku langsung sembunyi di balik tembok.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan!"

"Buta sialan!"

"Kita harus cepat atau hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi"

Miku melihat Gakupo, Len, dan Ted yang sedang berlari menuju suatu ruangan. Mereka Nampak gelisah dan panik. Miku menduga ada sesuatu yang hebat telah terjadi di dalam keluarga mereka. Len yang mengucapkan kata _Buta sialan_ itu pun membawa pikiran Miku tertuju pada Nero.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri apa yang sudah dia lakukan!" Ucap salah satu vampire yang bersekolah disana pada teman-temannya yang juga sesame vampire.

"Akita Nero, sang Vampire Pembunuh" Ucap salah satu Vampire lagi.

"Katanya mereka di bunuh dengan sadis!"

 _ **Dhegh**_.. Miku terkejut.

"Katanya hari ini dia akan di adili di Sasarai jadi kita semua harus kembali kesana untuk menyaksikkannya"

Para Vampire itu pun pergi ke tempat dimana Gakupo dan yang lainnya ada disana. Ketika Miku hendak pergi dari sana, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak pot bunga yang terbuat dari kaca sampai akhirnya pot itu pecah dan beberapa Vampire yang masih ada disana pun langsung berlari menghampiri sumber suara pecahan kaca tersebut.

" _G-gawat_ " Miku panik. Tiba-tiba seseorang menutupinya dengan sebuah kain.

"Maaf aku terburu-buru sampai menabraknya" Ucap seorang pria yang suaranya sudah begitu di ketahui Miku.

"Ku kira ada apa, cepatlah ke Sasarai nasib sepupumu sedang di pertaruhkan sekarang" Kata seorang vampire yang kemudian kembali pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau tidak terkena efek kemampuan pamanku ya" Kata Kaito sambil menatap wajah Miku yang terlihat cemas.

"Apa yang sudah Nero _-san_ lakukan?" Tanya Miku. Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ini semua salahku" Jawab Kaito.

"Eh?"

Kaito kemudian tersenyum pada Miku. Akan tetapi senyumannya kali ini terasa menyakitkan. Wajah Kaito di penuhi dengan rasa bersalah yang tak terhingga. Miku pun hanya terdiam menatap ekspresi menyedihkan Kaito.

"Aku harus pergi, nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi" Kaito mencium kening Miku dan kemudian Miku pun menghilang. " _Gomennasai_ …"

* * *

Miku pun di pulangkan ke rumahnya, tapi bukan rumah tempat tinggal Miku tapi tempat tinggal Kaito dan para sepupunya.

"Miku _-chan_?" Panggil Gumi.

"Gumi…" Miku menghampiri Gumi.

Kemudian Miku menanyakan hal yang yang sudah terjadi pada Nero, tapi Gumi berkata jika dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Yang dia ketahui adalah jika semalam Nero dan Kaito sempat berbicara empat mata di kamar Nero. Tidak ada pertengkaran diantara mereka, justru Gumi melihat jika Kaito terlihat memohon sesuatu pada Nero sambil membungkukkan badannya dan Nero hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali bekerja" Kata Gumi yang langsung berjalan ke ruang makan.

Miku pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melihat rumah itu lagi. Meskipun Miku pernah bekerja disana, tapi dia belum pernah menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah super besar itu.

Saat dia menaiki lantai 3, dia melihat sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Miku yang penasaran pun pergi menghampirinya.

"Ini kamar Nero- _san_?" Miku pun hanya melihatnya sebentar dan kemudian menutup pintunya. "Nero- _san_ tidak mungkin membunuh seseorang kan…" Ucap Miku.

"Kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang sedang bersandar di tembok samping pintu kamar Nero. Miku sedikit terkejut. "Sayangnya kau salah. Nero memang membunuh seseorang yaaa sebenarnya tidak seseorang juga tapi beberapa orang" Lanjut perempuan itu. Miku semakin terkejut. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Luka Megurine. Teman para vampire yang tinggal disini" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Miku.

"N-namaku Mi—"

"Hatsune Miku, benarkan?" Luka langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Miku. "Kau hangat ya" Luka meletakkan kedua tangan Miku di pipinya. "Aku iri karena manusia begitu hangat"

Tangan dan pipi Luka yang dingin sudah membuktikan jika dia juga adalah seorang vampire.

"Luka _-san_.." Panggil Miku.

" _Are_? Maaf yaaa karena nyaman aku jadi ingin terus-terusan hehehe" Luka melepaskan tangan Miku. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Miku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Luka.

"Kaito- _san_ yang mengirimku kemari" Jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Miku lucu ya, pantas saja Kaito begitu menyukaimu" Luka membelai wajah Miku.

"E-eh?" Miku sedikit terkejut. Luka tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi Nero akan di adili, karena kau tak bisa ke Sasarai jadi ayo kita lihat di kamar Kaito saja" Luka menarik tangan Miku dan membawanya ke kamar Kaito.

Setelah sampai di dalam, Luka pun menyalakan televise yang ada disana dan melihat proses pengadilan vampire.

"Dengan tv ini kau bisa melihat tayangan di dunia ini maupun dunia kami" Kata Luka sambil duduk di sofa. "Ayo kemari dan lihat sama-sama" Luka menepuk-nepuk sofa sebelahnya. Miku pun berjalan dan duduk.

Tidak lama kemudian Nero pun muncul seperti biasa, dengan mata yang tertutup. Dia berjalan ke depan hakim sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah. Kemudian dua orang berjubah hitam datang sambil membawa celurit yang besar dan keduanya di arahkan kepada leher Nero. Kalau Nero berbohong atau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya maka kepala Nero akan langsung di pisahkan dari tubuhnya.

"Akita Nero, salah satu putra bangsawan Vampire yang terhormat. Apa benar kau sudah membunuh 12 orang pagi tadi?" Tanya hakim.

"Ya.." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Apa yang menjadi alasanmu dalam melakukan hal itu?"

"Mengasah kemampuan membunuhku"

Semua yang ada disana pun mendadak tegang. Lalu hakim pun meminta saksi untuk menceritakan apa yang dia lihat.

"Saat aku berjalan melewati sebuah toko, aku mendengar jeritan beberapa anak perempuan. Lalu aku mencium bau darah yang menyengat. Dan saat aku menghampiri sumber bau darah itu, aku melihat dia sedang memegang salah satu jantung dari korban dan menghancurkannya begitu saja" Jelas vampire laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa ada yang mau membela?" Tanya hakim. Tiba-tiba Len mengangkat tangannya. "Silahkan…"

"Sebagai seorang Vampire, aku rasa membunuh beberapa manusia bukanlah hal yang perlu di besar-besarkan seperti ini. Dulu saat dia membantai 200 orang pendeta tak ada yang mempermasalahkannya, tapi saat dia hanya membunuh 12 orang, masalahnya tiba-tiba di besar-besarkan seperti ini" Ucap Len.

Miku yang hanya melihat dari layar kaca pun sangat terkejut. Dia melihat seakan-akan nyawa manusia tidak ada harganya sama sekali dimata Len dan Nero. Dengan santainya mereka berkata jika membunuh manusia bukanlah hal yang perlu di besar-besarkan.

"Sifat jahat Len muncul lagi" Ucap Luka sambil tersenyum pada Miku.

"Membunuh 12 orang memanglah bukan masalah yang besar tuan Len Kagamine, tapi selain membunuh, kabarnya tuan Akita Nero juga memanipulasi pikiran keluarga ke-12 manusia itu. Dia menghapus semua ingatan tentang mereka. Sehingga keluarga mereka menganggap jika mereka tidak pernah ada di dunia ini" Jelas salah satu orang yang ada disana.

"Akan sangat berbahaya jika ada manusia yang melihat tindakannya"

Mendengar orang-orang berdebat tentang dirinya, Nero dengan santainya tertawa lepas. Bagi Nero ucapan mereka semua terdengar seperti lelucon belaka.

"Nah, tuan Akita Nero apakah kau melakukan semua ini atas dasar keinginanmu sendiri atau atas dasar permintaan orang lain?" Tanya hakim lagi pada Nero.

"Aku mel—"

"Aku yang memintanya pada Nero" Ucap salah satu pria yang tidak lain ada Kaito. Semua yang ada disana pun terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Miku dan Luka.

"Kaito!" Luka langsung berdiri dari sofa. Miku hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku yang meminta Nero untuk melakukannya. Semua ini salahku" Kata Kaito dengan berani.

"Ha…ha..HAHAHAHAHA" Nero tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha menggelikan sekali Kaito! HAHAHAHAHA"

"Apakah yang dikatakan tuan Kaito itu benar?" Tanya hakim lagi.

"Kau bodoh? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin! Aku membunuh atas keinginanku sendiri. Jangankan manusia, aku akan membunuh vampire jika aku mau HAHAHAHAHA" Jawab Nero yang masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri hakim dan memberinya sebuah berkas yang terlihat sangat penting. Dengan segera hakim pun membukanya dan terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Jadi kau…tidak hanya membunuh manusia…tapi juga vampire…" Berkas yang ada di tangan hakim pun berserakkan ke lantai.

"Lalu?" Nero tersenyum.

"Apa kau sadar siapa yang sudah kau bunuh tuan Akita?" Hakim terlihat sangat marah.

"Hm…anakmu" Jawab Nero dengan santai.

Hakim pun mengamuk dan langsung melompat dari kursinya dan datang menghampiri Nero.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Dan kami juga tidak akan memaafkanmu atas kejahatanmu yang telah memperjual belikan jantung vampire pada seorang manusia 200 tahun yang lalu" Ucap Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba Ted menghancurkan kamera yang ada disana sampai akhirnya siaran di tv pun menghilang.

"Aaaaa Teeed!" Luka kesal.

"Apa benar Kaito _-san_ yang…" Miku masih terkejut. Luka langsung mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Nero bilang Kaito tidak me—"

"Kaito yang menyuruhnya" Ucap seorang perempuan yang ntah sejak kapan ada disana.

"Haku?!" Luka terkejut.

"Kaito yang meminta Nero untuk membunuh orang-orang itu. Dan kau!" Haku menunjuk ke arah Miku. "Jika kau melihat mayatnya kau pasti akan mengenali siapa mereka!" Ucap Haku dengan sedikit membentak.

Tiba-tiba Haku melemparkan foto-foto ke arah Miku. Dan saat foto-foto itu berserakkan di lantai, Miku melihat 12 wajah yang memang dia kenali. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang selalu berbuat jahat padanya, dan diantara mereka ada orang yang waktu itu wajahnya di cakar Nero saat di kamar mandi.

"Kau tau kenapa dia melakukan semua itu?" Tanya Haku. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "ITU SUDAH JELAS KARENA DIA INGIN MELINDUNGIMU!" Haku membentak Miku lagi. Miku kembali terkejut dan perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. "Kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak melamar kerja sebagai _maid_ disini, mungkin masalah ini tidak akan terjadi karena kau tidak akan mengenal Nero, Gakupo, Len, Rin, dan Kaito dengan dekat seperti sekarang!"

"Haku! Hentikan!" Bentak Luka.

"Kau mau tau apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan semalam?" Tanya Haku. Miku yang sedang menangis pun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Cih_ dasar pengacau!" Haku pun menghilang.

"Miku?" Panggil Luka. Miku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Luka langsung memeluknya.

Saat hari menjelang malam, Ted dan ketiga sepupunya pun pulang ke rumah.

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi pada Nero?!" Tanya Luka.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, tenang saja" Jawab Gakupo dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Miku?" Panggil Len yang melihat Miku disana. "Mi—"

 _ **Plak**_.. Miku memukul tangan Len yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Mi-Miku?" Len bingung.

"Kenapa kau berkata seakan-akan nyawa manusia sama sekali tidak ada artinya?!" Ucap Miku. Len terkejut, begitu juga dengan Ted, Gakupo, dan Kaito.

"Jangan-jangan…" Gakupo melirik ke arah Luka.

" _Gomenne_ " Luka menundukkan wajahnya.

"Miku.." Kaito mencoba mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! hiks"

Kemudian Ted berjalan mendekati Miku dan memeluknya lalu membawanya pergi.

* * *

Ted membawa Miku ke sebuah danau yang ada di dekat kediamannya. Miku masih menangis dan Ted tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Kenapa…kenapa Kaito- _san_ jahat sekali?! Hiks" Ucap Miku.

"Apa kau percaya jika Kaito lah yang sudah meminta Nero untuk membunuh mereka?" Tanya Ted. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Bukankah Kaito sendiri yang bilang? Lalu seorang wanita berambut putih juga berkata seperti itu"

"Dasar wanita tidak berguna" Cetus Ted.

"Hiks…" Miku menatap Ted.

"B-Bukan kau yang aku maksud, tapi wanita itu" Jelas Ted. "Hah…tidak ada cara lain" Ted mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku sampai kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Apa yang kau la—"

"Diam dan lihat saja" Kata Ted.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Miku menjadi gelap. Dan sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai melihat cahaya.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kemari Kaito"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

" _A-apa ini?"_ Tanya Miku.

" _Kejadian yang aku lihat kemarin malam. Diam dan lihatlah_ " Jawab Ted.

"Jadi?"

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Harmonia dan akan tinggal disana selama beberapa hari, jadi bisakah kau melindunginya?"

Nero berjalan menghampiri Kaito yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan meja belajarnya.

"Melindunginya? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Nero.

"Miku…" Jawab Kaito. "Tapi aku mohon jangan lakukan hal buruk padanya lagi"

"Hmm…" Nero tersenyum dan membuka salah satu matanya.

" _H-Hiiiii_ …" Miku ketakutan.

"Jadi aku harus melindunginya dari siapa?" Tanya Nero. Kemudian Kaito memberikan beberapa foto pada Nero. "Kau letakkan dimana otakmu, aku tak bisa melihatnya. Sebutkan saja namanya" Ucap Nero. Kemudian Kaito menyebutkan nama-nama orang yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Aku mohon sekali lagi padamu jangan melakukan hal buruk pada Miku"

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya biarkan aku melakukan hal buruk pada orang-orang ini" Nero mengembalikan foto-foto itu pada Kaito.

"Hahahaha lakukan sesukamu" Kata Kaito. Nero tersenyum.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu, Nero" Kaito membungkukkan badannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan pada Len, Gakupo, atau Ted?" Tanya Nero.

"Karena sejak dulu kau lah sepupu kepercayaanku" Jawab Kaito.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Nero pun tersenyum sadis.

Tiba-tiba pengelihatan Miku kembali ke semula.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ted.

"Aku tidak tau…" Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang apa yang terjadi pada Nero? Hukuman apa yang akan dia terima?" Tanya Miku.

"Ntahlah, kakek kami sedang mengurusinya. Tapi seberat apapun hukumannya itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada Vampire Pembunuh seperti dia" Jawab Ted.

". . ." Miku terdiam.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi Kaito jatuh cinta padamu"

"Itu tidak mungkin…"

"Lalu kenapa dia sampai begitu memohon agar Nero mau melindungimu?"

". . ." Miku kembali terdiam.

"Selama ini Kaito selalu memperhatikanmu, dia tau kau selalu di perlakukan kasar di sekolah. Kaito tau siapa saja orang-orang yang selalu menyakitimu. Tanpa kau sadari, dia melindungimu dari belakang. Tidakkah kau merasa jika belakangan ini tidak begitu banyak orang yang mengejekmu lagi?" Tanya Ted sambil menatap mata Miku.

"Memang sudah tidak begitu banyak…" Jawab Miku sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kepribadianmu telah meluluhkan hati Kaito. Awalnya dia hanya mengincar Kristal yang ada pada jantungmu, tapi niat itu menghilang seiring tumbuhnya rasa cinta di hatinya" Kata Ted. "Nero membunuh mereka atas keinginannya sendiri, bukan atas keinginan Kaito. Begitulah adanya Nero, ini bukan kali pertamanya dia membunuh manusia ataupun vampire. Ini sudah kasus ke-21 baginya, jadi tidak perlu terlalu di pikirkan" Lanjut Ted.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana…" Air mata Miku kembali mengalir. "Aku…aku bingung"

"Dasar manusia" Ted kembali memeluk Miku dan menghilang.

* * *

Ted pun membawa Miku ke balkon kediamannya dan kemudian meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Ted _-san_?!" Panggil Miku yang tiba-tiba di tinggal Ted begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba pintu yang ada disana pun terbuka.

"Miku?" Panggil seseorang yang membuka pintu itu.

"K-Kaito _-san_.."

"Maaf.." Ucap Kaito dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku sudah tau. Nero- _san_ membunuh atas keinginannya sendiri, bukan atas permintaanmu" Kata Miku. "Selain itu, terimakasih karena sudah melindungiku" Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Kaito langsung menarik Miku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu tersakiti mereka lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sendirian lagi" Ucap Kaito. Air mata Miku kembali keluar. Miku tidak menyangka jika selama ini Kaito selalu memperhatikannya dan melindunginya secara diam-diam.

Kaito bukan hanya melindungi Miku, tapi juga keluarga Miku. Tanpa Miku sadari, setiap hari Kaito selalu mengawasi rumahnya. Selalu mengawasi ayahnya ketika berjualan, mengawasi ibunya ketika berbelanja, mengawasi adiknya ketika sendirian, dan mengawasi Miku ketika di sekolah.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan melindungimu dari belakang lagi, aku akan melindungimu tepat di depanmu agar pendanganmu akan selalu tertuju padaku" Ucap Kaito. Miku sedikit terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum manis pada Kaito.

Awalnya Miku berpikir jika Gakupo lah Vampire yang akan selalu melindunginya, tapi ternyata dia salah. Justru Vampire yang nyaris tidak dia perdulikan adalah Vampire yang selalu melindunginya secara diam-diam.

"J-jangan p-pernah m-minta b-bantuan o-orang lain k-kalau k-kau m-mau m-melindungik-ku" Ucap Miku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Hm. Mulai sekarang aku akan melakukannya sendiri dan tidak akan meminta bantuan pada orang lain lagi" Balas Kaito. "Cuaca semakin dingin. Ayo masuk" Kaito membawa Miku masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa seperti ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ted pada seorang wanita yang bersandar di pohon.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu" Jawab wanita itu yang kemudian menghilang bersama Ted.

Saat kembali ke kamar, Miku dan Kaito terkejut saat melihat Nero yang sedang duduk di meja belajar Kaito.

"Yo!" Sapa Nero.

"N-Nero?! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Tanya Kaito.

"Kenapa? Karena kakek memperbolehkanku untuk pergi dari sana" Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"K-kau bebas?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku hanya di hukum kehilangan kekuatanku selama 100 tahun, itu bukan waktu yang lama" Jawab Nero. "Ahh…saat kekuatanku kembali kau pasti sudah mati ya?" Ucap Nero dengan enaknya. "Padahal aku mau menunjukkan kemampuan baruku, tapi apa boleh buat. Akan ku tunjukkan pada keturunanmu saja"

". . ." Miku dan Kaito terdiam.

"Nah…nikmati malam pertama kalian pengantin baru" Cetus Nero.

". . ." Miku dan Kaito masih terdiam.

Setelah Nero menghilang, Kaito pun langsung memeluk Miku.

"Syukurlah dengan kejadian ini aku jadi tidak perlu pergi ke Harmonia" Ucap Kaito dengan sedikit menghela napas.

"Kau bersyukur diatas kematian orang lain" Cetus Miku.

"A-ah, _gomen_ " Kaito menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tuan muda makan malam sudah siap.." Ucap salah satu pelayan dari luar kamar. Kaito dan Miku pun segera menuju ruang makan. Dan disana sudah ada Gakupo, Len, Ted, Nero, Rin, dan Luka.

Ketika makan malam berlangsung, tidak terlihat ketegangan di antara mereka. Padahal tadi pagi baru saja terjadi kejadian yang menegangkan. Tapi malam itu ketegangan seakan hanya sebuah mimpi. Mereka bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

" _Inikah Vampire_?" Tanya Miku dalam hatinya.

" _Onii-chan_ ini buat mu!" Rin menaruh bawang putih kedalam sup milik Len.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Len langsung menjauh dari meja makan. Keringat mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Rin kalau kau selalu berbuat jahat pada kakakmu nanti kau tidak akan tumbuh tinggi" Ucap Ted yang dengan tenang menyantap makanannya.

"Begitu ya…" Rin mengambil kembali bawang putih yang sudah dia masukkan. Len pun kembali duduk dengan gemetaran.

"A-ano Nero _-san_ ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, bukankah kau sudah memanipulasi pikiran keluarga dari korbanmu? Tapi kenapa hakim itu masih bisa mengingat anaknya?" Tanya Miku.

"Ah..itu karena kemampuan manipulasi pikiranku tidak mempan pada sesama vampire" Jawab Nero.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Bersalah itu perasaan yang bagaimana? Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah tau rasanya bersalah dan menyesal" Jawab Nero lagi sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan minta bantuanmu lagi" Cetus Kaito. Nero hanya tertawa.

Selesai makan, Len dan Rin kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Gakupo pergi ke gudang bersama Luka, kemudian Nero pergi ke makam ibunya, dan Ted pergi ntah kemana.

"Karena sudah malam, aku mau pulang dulu" Kata Miku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu" Kaito menggenggam tangan kanan Miku.

"T-tidak usah"

"Sudahlah.." Kaito menarik Miku.

Kaito sengaja memilih untuk mengantar Miku dengan berjalan kaki agar dia punya waktu lebih untuk bersama Miku.

* * *

Untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain, tapi tetap bergandengan tangan.

" _N-nee_ Miku" Panggil Kaito.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Kaito menghentikan langkah kakinya. Miku menatap Kaito dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak akan berbuat buruk padaku. Jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut padamu" Kata Miku. Kaito langsung menarik Miku kedalam pelukannya. "Kaito _-san_?"

" _Arigato_.."

"Eh?"

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu" Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Miku memang belum begitu mengenal Kaito dengan baik. Tapi dia yakin kalau Kaito adalah vampire yang baik seperti Gakupo dan yang lainnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Miku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Miku seperti sedang di perhatikan oleh seseorang.

 _ **Dhegh**_ … Miku terkejut ketika melihat sesosok wanita dengan mata yang menyala.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikuti kami?" Ucap Kaito. Wanita itu pun berjalan dan menampakkan dirinya.

" _Wanita yang tadi siang_ " Ucap Miku dalam hatinya.

"Sampai kau menyadari posisimu" Jawabnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi kelelawar putih dan menghilang.

"Eh? Kelelawar itu…" Miku teringat dengan kelelawar yang muncul di rumahnya.

"Kau tau dia?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kemarin Rin mengirimkan surat yang katanya darimu, lalu saat aku buka muncul asap berwarna biru lalu ada seseorang yang menyerupai dirimu kemudian dia berubah menjadi kelawar tadi" Jawab Miku. Kaito terlihat terkejut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak meminta Rin untuk mengirimkan surat padamu" Kata Kaito.

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku akan membawamu kedalam masalah yang lebih besar" Kata Kaito yang masih memeluk Miku. "Tapi apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu melindungimu" Lanjut Kaito. Miku hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yosh! Kita mampir ke minimarket sebentar ya" Kaito merangkul Miku.

Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Terutama para gadis. Kenapa? Karena pesona Kaito yang terlalu kuat. Miku yang berjalan disamping Kaito pun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman Kaito. "Hm.." Kaito menggenggam tangan kanan Miku.

Saat masuk kedalam minimarket pun masih saja ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka memfoto Kaito dengan sengaja. Miku tidak tau kalau Kaito begitu popular.

" _Mereka itu pacaran ya?"_

" _Mungkin saja, tapi rasanya tidak cocok ya"_

" _Ssssttt nanti terdengar.."_

" _Mereka berdua menggunakan seragam sekolah Scarleticia, itu tandanya mereka berdua orang kaya raya"_

" _Tapi anak perempuan itu tidak terlihat seperti orang kaya ya, malah terlihat seper—"_

"Ehem…" Kaito dengan tiba-tiba menghampiri para gadis yang sedang membicarakan Miku. "Apa ada masalah nona-nona?" Tanya Kaito. Mereka semua pun hanya tersenyum bodoh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka malah memberanikan diri meminta nomor telpon Kaito. "Bagaimana ya, tapi sepertinya pacarku yang cantik tidak akan mengizinkannya" Kata Kaito sambil merangkul Miku di hadapan mereka semua.

"!" Miku kembali terkejut.

Kemudian para gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan minimarket dengan perasaan yang sulit di ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kenapa kau tidak berikan nomormu pada mereka?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih es krim.

"Hmmm…menurutmu kenapa?"

"Karena akan merepotkan?" Tanya Miku lagi. Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yang ini saja…" Ucap Kaito sambil membawa es krim yang berukuran cukup besar. Miku pun mengikutinya ke kasir.

"Aku lelah, jadi kita makan ini dulu ya" Kaito berjalan menuju kursi di depan minimarket. "Ahh aku lupa minta dua sendok" Kata Kaito. "Kalau begitu kita makan dari sendok yang sama saja ya?"

"E-eh?"

"Nah Miku buka mulutmu" Kaito mencoba menyuapi Miku. Miku pun dengan malu-malu sedikit membuka mulutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kaito menjatuhkan sendok es krimnya dan malah mencium Miku.

 _ **Dhegh…Dhegh…Dhegh…**_ Jantung Miku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"D-Dingin…" Ucap Miku dengan rona merah di pipinya. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Itu tadi ciuman kedua kita, iya kan?" Tanya Kaito. Miku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. "Dengan begini aku sudah terikat denganmu"

"Ha?"

"Dengan begini hidup dan matiku ada padamu" Ucap Kaito lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Miku tidak mengerti.

Kaito tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. Dia membelai Miku dengan begitu lembut.

"Tangan Kaito _-san_ tidak begitu dingin" Ucap Miku. Kaito tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di pipi Miku.

"Itu karena aku setengah manusia" Balas Kaito.

"Kau suka darah seperti yang lainnya?" Tanya Miku.

"Suka.."

"Darah siapa yang selalu kau minum?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Mulai saat ini hanya darahmu" Kaito menggigit kecil tangan Miku dan menghisap sedikit darah yang keluar dari sana.

"K-Kaito _-san_ "

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan kata _–san_. Cukup panggil aku Kaito. Mengerti?" Kaito menutup luka gigitan di tangan Miku dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Ng…K-Kaito" Ucap Miku. Kaito tersenyum.

"Nah ayo kita kembali berjalan" Kaito berdiri, begitu juga dengan Miku.

Kaito kembali menggenggam tangan Miku. Kali ini Miku tidak begitu memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Rasanya Miku benar-benar sangat di lindungi Kaito. Buktinya saja ketika ada orang-orang yang memakai seragam Scarleticia sedang membicarakan Miku, Kaito langsung menghampirinya dan mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Kalau kalian berani menghinanya lagi, jangan harap bisa hidup dengan tenang ya" Kata Kaito dengan senyuman hangatnya. Orang-orang tersebut pun langsung meminta maaf dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Terimakasih" Kata Miku. Kaito mengelus kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi.." Kaito mencubit hidung Miku. "Kau ingat tidak bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita?" Tanya Kaito.

"Pertemuan pertama?"

"Iya.."

"Ngh…aku…"

"Biar aku ingatkan lagi ya, waktu itu kau…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TBC=**

* * *

 **Oke, chapter 6 stop sampai disini dulu XD /plak/**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya agak berbelit-belit gimana gitu /gulingguling/**

 **Btw makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini, maaf ya kalau di chapter ini Kaito ama Miku nya masih kurang gimana gitu X'D nanti di chapter berikutnya di usahain lebih maniiiiis (?)**

 **Yaudah, gitu aja… sampai ketemu di chapter 7 X3**

 **Selanjutnya, Chapter 7 : Pertemuan Pertama**


	7. Pertemuan Pertama

**Hai…**

 **Apa kabar? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, chapter ini ceritanya tentang pertemuan Kaito & Miku yang pertama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga suka ya X3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Selamat membaca XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Awal musim semi, awal pertemuan Kaito Shion dengan seorang gadis cantik nan sederhana yang bernama Hatsune Miku.

Pagi itu Kaito sedang menghadiri rapat kepengurusan OSIS. Dia datang dengan terpaksa. Kenapa? Karena dia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Saat rapat dimulai pun Kaito hanya diam sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tidak lama kemudian dia melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang membawa sebuah tempat sampah yang isinya sangat penuh. Badannya yang kecil tidak kuat untuk mengangkatnya sendirian sampai akhirnya dia pun terjatuh dan termpat sampah juga ikut terjatuh sampai akhirnya sampah-sampah itu berserakan dimana-mana.

"Hm…" Kaito hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Perempuan itu pun bangun dan mulai membereskan sampah-sampah itu lagi. Tidak lama kemudian beberapa anak perempuan datang menghampirinya. Awalnya Kaito pikir mereka dalah temannya tapi ternyata dia salah. Salah satu perempuan yang ada disana mendorong Miku sampai terjatuh dan sampah-sampah pun kembali berserakan. Miku hanya diam dan tidak melawan. Kemudian salah satu perempuan yang lain mengambil tempat sampahnya dan meletakkannya ke kepala Miku. Mereka tertawa lepas lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Kaito jelas saja terkejut dengan perlakuan yang di terima Miku.

" _Cih_ …" Kaito jadi kesal sendiri.

Kaito melihat Miku yang kembali membereskan sampah-sampah itu dan membuangnya. Gara-gara perlakuan perempuan yang tadi, Miku jadi sangat kotor dan bau. Dan itu membuatnya tidak mungkin untuk kembali ke kelas. Akhirnya Miku pun pergi ke suatu tempat.

Setelah rapat selesai, Kaito bergegas mencari-cari Miku. Kaito pergi ke pembuangan sampah tempat dia melihat Miku.

"Dia tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti itu kan…" Ucap Kaito sambil terus menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kaito!" Panggil seorang perempuan.

"Lily?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan…" Lily menarik tangan Kaito.

"Ha?"

Kaito pun mengikuti Lily kedalam perpustakaan.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku…aku jatuh cinta padamu" Jawab Lily.

"Pembohong…" Kaito memukul pelan kepala Lily dengan salah satu buku yang ada disana.

"Hehe…cintaku hanya untuk Ted seorang" Kata Lily sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Jadi? Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau bicarakan?"

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu. Aku ingin pindah kelas"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kaito bingung.

"Ada orang yang aku benci disana, aku mohon ya" Lily memelas. Kaito sedikit menghela napasnya dan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Kaito tidak bilang mengenai apa yang dia lihat saat itu. Dia tau jika Lily salah satu dari anak-anak perempuan yang tadi berbuat jahat pada Miku. Tapi berhubung Kaito belum mengenal Miku, jadi dia merasa tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dalam masalah mereka.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Kaito hendak berjalan ke kantin tapi dia melihat Miku yang sepertinya sedang memastikan jika tidak ada orang di dalam sana. Ketika Miku masuk, Kaito sedikit mengintipnya dan melihat Miku mengeluarkan bekalnya dan segera berlari lagi keluar.

". . ."

". . ."

Kaito dan Miku berpapasan dan saling memandang satu sama lain akan tetapi tidak saling bicara. Kaito pun hanya memperhatikan Miku yang terus berlari. Karena penasaran Kaito pun langsung mengikutinya.

Kaito sampai ke taman belakang sekolah. Taman itu sepi karena tidak banyak orang yang datang kesana. Dia berjalan perlahan dan melihat Miku sedang duduk sendirian sambil memakan bekalnya. Kaito hanya diam dan memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tidak lama kemudian Kaito menyadari jika Miku makan sambil menangis.

"Kalau makan jangan sambil menangis" Kata Kaito yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di samping Miku.

". . ." Miku terkejut dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Hm.." Kaito tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Miku dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Miku langsung menambah jarak duduknya dengan Kaito. "K-kenapa?" Kaito bingung.

"Aku…bau" Ucap Miku sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

Kaito berjalan perlahan dan membersihkan kotoran yang ada di kepala Miku dengan sapu tangannya lagi. Miku diam dan kembali menangis. Berulang kali Miku menyingkirkan tangan Kaito dan berulang kali juga Kaito menahan tangan Miku.

"Seharusnya kau melawan ketika ditindas" Kata Kaito. Miku hanya diam.

" _Arigato_.." Ucap Miku dengan suara yang pelan. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan segera kembali ke kelasnya karena Ted sudah memanggilnya.

Kaito berjalan seperti orang biasa karena Miku masih memperhatikannya. Dan ketika Miku mengalihkan pandangannya, dia langsung berteleportasi ke kelasnya.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Ted yang sedang bersandar di papan tulis.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" Jawab Kaito yang kemudian duduk di atas meja guru. Tidak lama kemudian Nero datang sambil membawa boneka kelinci berwarna putih.

"Sejak kapan kau. . ." Ted kebingungan melihat boneka yang di pegang Nero.

"Aku dapat ini dari manusia" Nero melemparnya pada Ted. "Untukmu saja" Ucap Nero. Ted hanya diam dan kemudian memusnahkan boneka tersebut.

Ketika Ted dan Nero sedang bicara serius mengenai kondisi salah satu sepupunya yaitu Len, pikiran Kaito malah tertuju pada Miku.

" _Sial! Kenapa aku lupa menanyakan namanya"_ Ucap Kaito dalam hatinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Sahut Gakupo.

"Kau sangat terlambat" Cetus Ted.

"Ha..hahahahaha" Nero hanya tertawa padahal tidak ada yang lucu disana.

"Maaf. Salah satu anak perempuan di kelasku menghilang sejak pagi" Balas Gakupo pada Ted.

"Oh…anak yang terkucilkan itu ya" Kata Nero sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk ke pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Kaito pun langsung terfokus dengan pembicaraan Nero dan Gakupo.

"Anak yang terkucilkan? Sering disiksa?" Kaito langsung turun dari tempat duduknya. "Apa rambutnya panjang dan di ikat dua?" Tanya Kaito. Gakupo menganggukan kepalanya. "Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu" Kata Gakupo sambil berjalan. Kaito yang kesal hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya dan Nero kembali tertawa.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasanya Kaito tidak langsung pulang tapi diam di lab sekolah menemani Ted. Sebenarnya itu bukan keinginan Kaito tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ted sedang berusaha mencari cara agar dia menjadi vampire sempurna seperti yang lainnya. Saat dia melihat keluar jendela, dia melihat Miku sedang berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Ted!"

"Pergilah…" Ucap Ted yang masih sibuk mencampurkan berbagai macam ramuan. Kaito tersenyum dan menepuk pundak sepupunya itu. Dia pun segera berteleportasi.

* * *

Kaito terus mengikuti Miku kemanapun dia pergi. Karena dia seorang vampire, dia bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Dia melihat Miku pergi ke pasar dan menghampiri seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya. Mereka berdua mencari sayuran sisa yang masih layak untuk di jual.

". . ." Kaito menatap Miku dengan penuh rasa kasihan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan pasar. Kaito kembali mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau kotor begini?" Tanya ayahnya sambil membersihkan baju anaknya dengan tangannya.

"Ah ini? Tadi aku terjatuh" Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang hangat.

" _Pembohong_.." Ucap Kaito dalam hatinya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai ke rumah Miku yang terlihat agak bobrok. Kaito jelas saja terkejut. Dia tau biaya sekolah di Scarleticia itu terbilang mengerikan. Lalu bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan uang? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Kaito saat ini.

Ketika Miku dan ayahnya masuk kedalam rumah, Kaito pun diam sejenak untuk memperhatikan dan kemudian pulang ke kediamannya.

* * *

Esok harinya, Kaito kembali melihat Miku di sekolah. Meskipun berpapasan Kaito tidak berani untuk menyapanya, begitu juga dengan Miku.

"Hey! Orang miskin! Nih kau yang bawa ya" Ucap salah seorang anak perempuan pada Miku.

"Ngh…" Kaito hendak membantu Miku yang terlihat tidak sanggup membawa dua kardus sekaligus. Tapi ketika mau melangkahkan kakinya, Gakupo datang dan segera membantunya. ". . ." Kaito pun hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Gakupo terlihat sangat ramah pada Miku.

"Kaito?" Panggil seorang pria.

"Paman…" Kaito langsung menghampiri pamannya yang juga merupakan Kepala Sekolah di sekolah itu.

Tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu Kaito langsung menanyakan siapa gadis yang berjalan disamping Gakupo.

"Dia? Hatsune Miku. Salah satu murid paling pintar disini. Dia masuk kesini karena mendapatkan beasiswa" Ucap pamannya.

"Lalu apa pekerjaan orang tuanya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Yang aku tau ayahnya adalah seorang penjual sayuran sisa" Jawab pamannya. Kaito pun terdiam sambil terus melihat ke arah Miku yang kemudian berbelok masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Ketika jam pelajaran olahraga mulai, Kaito terlihat terkejut ketika melihat kelas Gakupo juga ada di lapangan. Yang ada di pikiran Kaito adalah ada Gakupo berarti ada Miku. Dan ternyata benar! Kaito melihat Miku disana. Tapi kali ini rambut Miku tidak di ikat dua melainkan di ikat satu. Saat yang lainnya asyik bermain bola, Miku hanya diam dan bersandar pada pohon sambil memperhatikan yang lainnya.

"Olahraga itu menggerakkan seluruh badan, bukan mendiamkan seluruh badan" Ucap Kaito sambil melemparkan bola voli pada Miku.

" _Itai_ …" Miku langsung menyentuh keningnya yang terkena lemparan Kaito.

"Ayo kita olahraga" Kata Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Miku hanya diam lalu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kaito. ". . ."

"Di tolak?" Tanya Gakupo yang menghampirinya.

"Dia menarik ya" Ucap Kaito. Gakupo hanya tersenyum dan kembali berolahraga bersama teman-temannya.

Kaito yang memang terlahir iseng ini pun sengaja mengikuti Miku lagi. Sampai akhirnya Miku berhenti di samping gedung klub seni rupa sekolah. Disana Kaito melihat Miku yang sedang mengelus anak-anak kucing. Miku terlihat senang. Kaito melihat Miku yang tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. Kaito pun ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, seperti biasa Kaito akan makan di kantin bersama 3 sepupunya. Tapi saat dia melewati kelas Gakupo, dia melihat Miku yang sedang makan seorang diri di dalam kelas.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan di kantin" Kata Kaito yang masuk ke dalam kelas Miku. Miku langsung menutup bekal makan siangnya dan menundukan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito dengan lembut. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya, Kaito pun duduk di kursi sebelah Miku. "Kau tidak dengar pertanyaanku?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Ma-maaf, aku mendengarnya. Makanan disana mahal, jadi aku lebih memilih membawa bekal dari rumah" Jawab Miku yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Kaito tersenyum.

"Jawabanmu jujur sekali hahaha" Kaito tertawa. Miku hanya diam dengan sedikit gemetaran, Kaito yang menyadarinya pun langsung mengusap kepala Miku. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu" Kata Kaito yang langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Miku hanya memandangi punggung Kaito.

Kaito sebenarnya sangat kagum pada Miku. Meskipun sudah di sakiti, dia tetap baik hati. Yaa walaupun Miku hampir tidak pernah senyum pada yang lainnya. Dia hampir tidak pernah berbincang-bincang dengan murid yang lain. Meskipun begitu Kaito tau bahwa dia dalah gadis yang baik.

* * *

Saat di rumah, Kaito melihat semua sepupunya sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" Tanya Kaito dengan polosnya.

"Aku sudah menemukan cara bagaimana membuatmu menjadi vampire seutuhnya" Ucap Ted. Kaito terkejut dan langsung duduk di samping Len.

"Jadi apa itu?" Tanya Kaito yang penasaran.

"Kau ingat cerita mengenai Kristal yang terdapat pada jantung seorang pendeta?" Tanya Ted. Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kristal itu sekarang berada di jantung seseorang yang berada dekat kita" Lanjut Ted. Kaito langsung memperhatikan satu persatu sepupunya. "Bukan pada mereka bodoh! Tapi pada seorang manusia"

"Manusia? Siapa?" Tanya Kaito dengan bersemangat.

"Dia adalah Hatsune Miku. Teman satu kelas Gakupo" Jawab Ted. Gakupo dan Kaito langsung terkejut.

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Gakupo yang masih tidak percaya. Ted memandang Gakupo dengan serius.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana untuk mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Bunuh dia" Jawab Len dengan singkat. Kaito langsung terkejut. "Kalau kau tidak bisa, biar aku dan Nero yang melakukannya" Len tersenyum sadis pada Kaito.

"Ha..hahahaha" Nero tertawa sambil memutar –mutar pisau di tangannya.

Kaito hanya terdiam. Begitu pun dengan Gakupo. Setelah itu Ted menghilang, Nero juga ikut menghilang. Sedangkan Len berbaring dan tidur di sofa.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Ntahlah. Aku tidak tau jika semuanya akan seperti ini" Jawab Kaito. Gakupo hanya diam dan kemudian menghilang.

Kaito pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat dia berbaring di kasur, tiba-tiba pamannya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Astaga! Tempat apa ini?!" Ucap pamannya yang terkejut saat melihat betapa berantakannya kamar sang keponakan tersayangnya. "Apa pelayan di rumah ini masih tidak cukup untuk membereskan seisi rumah ini?!"

"Yah..mungkin" Ucap Kaito yang masih bimbang mengenai Kristal itu.

"Kau mau paman carikan pelayan tambahan?"

"Iya, tolong ya paman" Kaito menutup matanya dan akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Kaito kembali berjalan melewati kelas Miku. Kaito melihat Miku yang terlihat gembira sambil memegang selembar kertas.

" _Surat cinta?"_ Ucap Kaito dalam hatinya. " _Ah itu tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seeorang anak laki-laki yang ntah sejak kapan ada di belakang Kaito.

"N-Nero!"

Nero langsung melirik kedalam kelas Miku.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan tau apa yang sedang aku lihat" Kata Kaito. Nero sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan" Balas Nero yang akhirnya menghilang.

Kaito pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin. Kaito biasa makan bersama dengan para sepupunya sesama Vampire. Biasanya mereka akan duduk di tempat yang cukup tertutup. Kenapa? Karena akan berbahaya jika ada manusia yang menyadari jika minuman mereka adalah darah.

Di Scarleticia semua Vampire menjaga rahasianya dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan jika mereka adalah vampire pada para murid yang lainnya. Bagi mereka cukuplah diri mereka sendiri yang mengetahui jika mereka adalah vampire.

"Paman bilang katanya nanti kita akan kedatangan _Maid_ baru" Ucap Ted.

"Boneka lagi?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak boneka yang kita miliki" Ucap Ted.

"Kalaupun memang boneka, aku rasa Len akan senang menerimanya hahahaha" Sahut Nero sambil menggunting-gunting surat cinta yang dia dapatkan di lokernya.

"Hanya orang seperti dia yang menjadikan mayat sebagai boneka" Ucap Kaito.

Ketika mereka sedang makan, tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang datang menghampiri salah satu dari mereka.

"Ted- _chan_ " Perempuan itu memeluk Ted dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Lily?" Tanya Ted.

"Majikan Ted datang ya" Cetus Nero sambil memainkan darah yang ada di dalam gelasnya. Lily pun dengan sengaja menyenggol tangan Nero sampai akhirnya gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah. "Hm…minuman ku jatuh" Ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Lain kali aku akan menuntutmu karena sudah membuatku kesal" Cetus Lily.

"Anak hakim memang mengerikan ya" Ucap Gakupo.

"Ted kau hanya tinggal mengucapkan kalau kau tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, dengan begitu vampire tidak berguna sepertinya akan menghilang" Kata Nero sambil tersenyum dan menghilang meninggalkan mereka. Ted hanya diam dan menutup matanya.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan disini" Gakupo pun menghilang.

"Begitu juga denganku" Kaito ikut menghilang.

Saat jam pulang tiba, Kaito melihat Miku yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa dia…" Kaito menatap aneh pada Miku.

* * *

Sore harinya Kaito sedang membaca buku di kamarnya. Biasanya di jam-jam seperti itu seorang pelayan akan datang membawakan teh dan juga kue. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk" Ucap Kaito. Miku pun membuka pintunya dan masuk, lalu membungkuk memberikan salam.

"Selamat siang Tuan Mu—"

"Miku?"

"K-Kaito-san?" Miku terkejut bukan main. "I-ini rumahmu?" Tanya Miku.

"Begitulah" Jawab Kaito yang juga terkejut.

"Apa kepala sekolah juga tinggal disini?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia pamanku tapi dia tidak tinggal denganku. Tadi pagi pamanku bilang jika dia sudah mendapatkan pegawai baru untuk bekerja disini, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika orang itu adalah kau" Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum manis pada Miku.

"I-ini teh dan kue nya" Miku meletakkan keduanya di meja Kaito. "Kalau begitu aku permisi" Miku berjalan menuju pintu tapi tangannya di tarik Kaito.

"Jangan pergi" Kata Kaito.

"Tapi aku harus bekerja" Balas Miku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaito.

"Disini aku adalah majikanmu. Kau bekerja untukku. Maka dari itu kau harus menuruti semua perintahku" Ucap Kaito sambil menarik Miku kedalam pelukannya.

Kaito pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Miku.

"Aku mau belajar" Kaito duduk di kursinya. Miku hanya berdiri dan memperhatikannya. "Kau duduk disini" Kata Kaito.

"Disini? Dimana?" Tanya Miku.

"Disini. Di pangkuanku" Jawab Kaito. Miku terkejut dan sempat menolak tapi Kaito mengancam akan memberhentikannya jika dia menolak. Jadi pada akhirnya Miku pun menurut dan duduk di pangkuan Kaito. "Wangimu enak" Kata Kaito.

"Tolong jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" Kata Miku yang terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. Kaito tersenyum dan mulai membuka buku dan mengisi soal-soal yang ada disana. Miku melihat keseriusan Kaito dalam belajar. "Kau pintar" Kata Miku lagi.

"Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depanmu" Kaito memeluk Miku dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mengisi soal. Miku hanya diam dan tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian Gakupo mengetuk pintu dan terkejut saat melihat Miku. Setelah itu dia pun membawa Miku pergi. Kaito tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung berlari ke jendela yang mengarah ke taman belakang rumahnya. Disana dia melihat Miku yang sedang berbicara dengan Gakupo. Tidak lama kemudian Gakupo pergi meninggalkan Miku dan Kaito segera berlari ke tangga agar berpapasan dengan Miku.

Ketika Miku menuruni tangga, Kaito menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Miku hanya membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" Ucap Kaito dengan tiba-tiba. Miku hanya diam dan terus berjalan. "Miku…" Panggil Kaito. Miku menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikan badannya. "Aku tidak akan berbuat buruk padamu, karena itu…ku mohon jangan takut padaku"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Tapi aku tidak takut padamu" Ucap Miku. Kaito sedikit tersenyum. "Aku harus kembali bekerja, sampai nanti" Miku kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kaito merasa ada yang tidak beres di kamar Len, dia pun segera menuju kesana dan benar saja, Len sedang berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada Miku. Tapi ketika Kaito mau menolongnya, Gakupo malah membawa Miku menjauh dari Kaito dan juga Len. Setelah itu identitas sesungguhnya dari mereka pun terungkap.

* * *

Esok paginya, Kaito melihat Miku yang datang ke sekolah. Padahal hari itu hanya ada vampire disana.

" _Kenapa dia datang ke sekolah?!"_ Ucap Kaito dengan sedikit panik. "Miku!" Panggil Kaito.

"Kaito- _san_?"

"Kenapa kau datang ke sekolah?!" Tanya Kaito dengan sedikit panik.

"Tentu saja untuk sekolah" Jawab Miku dengan polosnya.

"Apa kemarin kau tidak dapat telpon dari pihak sekolah?" Tanya Kaito lagi. Miku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak punya telpon di rumah" Jawab Miku lagi. Kaito terlihat sangat panik dan segera menarik Miku kedalam gedung olahraga. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau sudah tau kalau tidak semua yang bersekolah disini adalah manusia kan?" Tanya Kaito. Miku menganggukan kepalanya. "Hari ini semua manusia yang bersekolah disini di liburkan dan sekarang semua yang ada disini hanyalah Vampire!" Lanjut Kaito. Miku terkejut. "Berbahaya jika ada manusia disini"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Miku mendadak panik.

"Ada satu cara untuk menyamarkan bau manusiamu menjadi bau vampire" Ucap Kaito.

"Apa caranya?" Tanya Miku.

"Kau harus berciuman dengan Vampire" Jawab Kaito. Miku semakin terkejut.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang saja" Miku berjalan menuju pintu tapi Kaito langsung menariknya.

"Terlambat, sudah banyak Vampire yang datang" Kaito menujuk ke luar jendela.

"Lalu aku harus berciuman? Dengan siapa?"

"Denganku. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Kaito. Miku terkejut. "Ada seseorang yang menuju kemari, Miku ki—"

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan, aku takut…hiks" Air mata Miku mulai membasahi pipinya. Kaito pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku. "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku…" Ucap Miku. Kaito hanya diam dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut.

Sebenarnya itu bukan hanya pertama kali bagi Miku, tapi juga bagi Kaito. Dan pada ciuman pertama pun, tanpa disadari benih cinta telah tumbuh di hati Kaito.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Kaito jadi sering memperhatikan Miku. Bukan hanya Miku, tapi juga seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ketika ayahnya Miku hendak tertabrak mobil, Kaito segera menolongnya dengan kekuatan miliknya. Dan ketika ibunya hendak di copet, Kaito juga lah yang menolongnya dengan kekuatannya. Ketika adiknya hendak jatuh dari tempat tidur, Kaito juga yang menolongnya.

Dan suatu hari ketika Miku sedang di jahili oleh murid-murid yang ada disana lagi, Kaito hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Dan ketika Miku sudah tidak ada disana, Kaito datang dan menghampiri mereka semua.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani bertindak kasar padanya" Ucap Kaito dengan pandangan yang amat menakutkan.

Sejak itu Kaito jadi sangat sering melindungi Miku dari belakang. Dia melakukan semuanya tanpa sepengetahuan Miku. Kaito hanya ingin melihat Miku bahagia. Kaito ingin melihatnya tertawa dan tersenyum. Bukannya menangis sendirian. Dan sejak saat itu pula dia bersumpah akan terus melindungi Miku apapun yang akan terjadi.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Kaito melihat Miku yang kembali di tindas oleh 12 orang sekaligus. Dan salah satu diantara mereka adalah Lily, vampire yang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Ted. Kaito yang hendak menolong pun tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya karena dia menyadari jika Nero sedang memperhatikannya.

Saat dirumah, Kaito sengaja datang ke kamar Nero.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kemari Kaito"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Jadi?"

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Harmonia dan akan tinggal disana selama beberapa hari, jadi bisakah kau melindunginya?"

Nero berjalan menghampiri Kaito yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan meja belajarnya.

"Melindunginya? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Nero.

"Miku…" Jawab Kaito. "Tapi aku mohon jangan lakukan hal buruk padanya lagi"

"Hmm…" Nero tersenyum dan membuka salah satu matanya.

"Jadi aku harus melindunginya dari siapa?" Tanya Nero. Kemudian Kaito memberikan beberapa foto pada Nero. "Kau letakkan dimana otakmu, aku tak bisa melihatnya. Sebutkan saja namanya" Ucap Nero.

"Lily, Iroha, SeeU, —" Kaito menyebutkan semua nama orang-orang yang dia maksud. "Aku mohon sekali lagi padamu jangan melakukan hal buruk pada Miku"

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya biarkan aku melakukan hal buruk pada orang-orang ini" Nero mengembalikan foto-foto itu pada Kaito.

"Hahahaha lakukan sesukamu" Kata Kaito. Nero tersenyum.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu, Nero" Kaito membungkukkan badannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan pada Len, Gakupo, atau Ted?" Tanya Nero.

"Karena sejak dulu kau lah sepupu kepercayaanku" Jawab Kaito.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Nero pun tersenyum sadis.

Awalnya Kaito pikir Nero hanya bercanda saat mengatakan akan berbuat hal buruk pada mereka. Tapi ternyata Nero malah membunuh mereka semua dan itu membuat Kaito dan seluruh sepupunya terkejut. Walaupun Kaito sedikit lega karena yang Nero bunuh bukanlah Miku.

Cintanya pada Miku telah menghapuskan niatnya yang ingin menjadi seorang Vampire yang sempurna. Baginya tak apa menjadi manusia setengah Vampire asalkan tetap bisa bersama Miku. Tapi perlahan Miku mulai menyadari perasaan Kaito padanya, hanya saja Miku masih belum tau bagaimana perasaannya pada Kaito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TBC=**

* * *

 **Oke Flasback Kaito nya berhenti sampai disini, makasih yang udah baca sampe kesini X'3 mwaaah /heh/**

 **Jangan bosen buat baca ya X'D fufufufu …**

 **Chapter selanjutnya, Chapter 8 : Kencan Pertama di Dunia Vampire**


	8. Kencan Pertama di Dunia Vampire

**Makasih yang udah mau mampir kesini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf yaa baru update sekarang huhu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Langsung aja deh XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca Minna-chamaaaa X3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku ingat! Kaito terimakasih sudah membersihkan kepalaku dari sampah" Miku langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau ini…" Kaito mengelus kepala Miku dengan lembut.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

" _A-ano_ …"

"Hm?"

"Apa dunia vampire berbeda dengan dunia ini?" Tanya Miku. "A-ah _g-gomen_ aku bertanya yang tidak-tidak"

"Berbeda, disana waktu malamnya lebih panjang dan waktu paginya sangat singkat" Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku lebih suka disini"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena ada Miku"

 _ **Dhegh…**_ Miku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito. Menyadari rona merah di pipi Miku, Kaito langsung menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi.

" _Tetaplah bersamaku, Miku"_ Ucap Kaito dalam hatinya.

Setelah mengantarkan Miku ke rumahnya, Kaito langsung melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang.

* * *

Keesokan paginya Miku melihat Kaito yang sudah ada di depan rumahnya.

"K-Kaito?"

" _Ohayou_ " Sapa Kaito.

"Miku bekalmu terting— _ara ara_ siapa dia?" Tanya Ibunya sambil membawakan bekal Miku.

"D-Dia adal—"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda nyonya. Aku Kaito Shion, pacar putri anda" Ucap Kaito dengan tiba-tiba.

"H-HEEEE?!" Miku terkejut.

" _Kau hebat juga ya!"_ Bisik ibunya pada Miku. Miku masih dalam keadaan terkejut. "Anakku pasti sering merepotkan dirimu ya?"

"Tidak nyonya, justru dia selalu membantuku" Kaito kembali tersenyum. "Nah kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat" Kaito menarik tangan Miku.

"I-Ibu aku berangkat" Ucap Miku.

* * *

Saat di perjalanan wajah Miku masih sangat merah. Kaito yang melihatnya hanya tertawa sambil terus mengganggam tangan mungil Miku. Dan semua itu berlanjut sampai mereka berada di sekolah.

"Miku _-chan_ ohayou!" Sapa Len sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jendela kelasnya.

" _O-oha-oha-ohayou!_ " Balas Miku dengan gugup.

Semua mata yang ada disana tentu saja tertuju pada Kaito dan Miku. Ketika Kaito mengangkat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Miku, Len yang melihatnya pun langsung mengacungkan jempol padanya. Gakupo yang juga melihatnya hanya tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Ted hanya diam sambil membaca buku di bawah pohon. Nero yang mendengar sorak-sorakan untuk mereka pun hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sekarang akan menjadi lebih menarik hahahaha" Ucap Nero yang berada di atap sekolah.

"K-Kaito…" Miku panik. Tiba-tiba Kaito langsung merangkulnya di hadapan semua murid Scarleticia.

"Aku umumkan pada kalian semua, mulai hari ini Hatsune Miku resmi jadi pacarku! Siapapun yang mengganggunya akan langsung berurusan denganku!" Ucap Kaito dengan lantang. Miku lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh Kaito.

Semuanya terdiam. Kaito mengantar Miku ke kelasnya, dan saat Miku masuk ke kelas beberapa orang menyapanya dengan hangat.

"Miku _ohayou_ "

"Hatsune- _san ohayou_ "

" _Oh-oha-ohay-ohayou gozaimasu_ " Balas Miku sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kode pada Len dan Gakupo. Mereka berdua pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Are?_ Miku ohayou" Sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"L-Lily- _san_?!" Miku lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Hm?" Lily menatap Miku dengan tatapan imut.

". . ." Miku langsung menatap Gakupo dan Len.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…" Len menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung pada si tersangka" Kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Miku yang mengerti pun langsung berlari kea tap untuk menemui Nero.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Nero _-san!_ " Panggil Miku pada Nero yang sedang berdiri di atas pagar pembatas.

"Ng?" Nero menengok ke arah Miku.

" _A-ano_ Lily- _san_ tadi ada la-lalu…" Miku kebingungan menyusun kata-kata. Nero sedikit tertawa melihatnya. "N-Nero _-san_ …"

Nero turun dan menghampiri Miku lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak benar-benar membunuh mereka ber-12. Aku hanya mengambil jantung mereka dan menempatkannya di tubuh yang baru" Kata Nero sambil terus mengelus kepala Miku.

"Tubuh yang baru?" Miku bingung.

"Tubuh yang hatinya masih bersih, dengan begitu aku bisa menghapus rasa benci mereka dengan mudah" Jelas Nero lagi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Miku yang masih kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Karena aku muak mendengar tangisanmu" Jawabnya sambil mencengram kepala Miku dengan sedikit keras.

" _Itai ne_ Nero- _san_ " Kata Miku sambil menyingkirkan tangan dingin Nero dari kepalanya. Nero hanya tersenyum. " _Ari-arigato gozaimasu_ " Miku kembali membungkukkan badannya. Nero hanya tersenyum dan membuka kedua matanya. "E-eh? Apa kau pakai mata boneka lagi?" Tanya Miku.

"Mau menyentuhnya lagi?" Nero balik bertanya. Miku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu pergi sana, jangan ganggu tidur pagiku" Nero langsung berbaring dan menutup matanya. Miku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Nero.

" _Nero-san ternyata memang vampire yang baik"_ Ucap Miku dalam hatinya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, seperti biasa Miku makan bekalnya di kelas. Tapi kali ini dia tidak seorang diri.

"Hari ini aku juga bawa bekal!" Kata Len sambil menyombongkan kotak nasinya yang bercorak pisang.

"Aku juga bawa" Kata Gakupo. Tidak lama kemudian Kaito juga datang dengan membawa kotak bekalnya.

"Yo!" Ted datang bersama dengan Nero.

Tiba-tiba Lily datang menghampiri mereka semua.

"Kau selalu makan di kelas, sekali-sekali ayo makan di taman bersama-sama" Ajak Lily sambil menarik tangan Miku.

"Ide bagus! Kau cerdas anak hakim!" Cetus Len.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu anak pisang! Nah Miku ayo! SeeU dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu" Lily tersenyum dan menggunakan kemampuan teleportasinya dengan Miku.

Saat sampai di taman, Miku melihat SeeU, Iroha, Aoki, Maika, dan Yukari. Dan mereka semua adalah vampire. Dua dari mereka adalah orang yang menjadi korban kesadisan Nero.

"Miku _-chan_ sini sini!" Iroha melambaikan tangannya pada Miku.

Mereka pun makan siang bersama-sama. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Miku makan bersama teman-temannya. Miku sangat senang dank arena terlalu senang, Miku sampai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"M-Miku?" Panggil Kaito.

"Miku- _chan_ kenapa?" SeeU mengelus kepala Miku.

"Aku…aku…aku senang sekali…hiks…aku senang bisa berteman dengan kalian…hiks" Ucap Miku sambil menangis. Kaito langsung memeluknya dengan lembut.

" _Nee_ apa kau tertarik untuk berkunjung ke dunia kami?" Tanya Aoki.

"Hm.." Miku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau berkunjung kesana?" Tanya Maika.

"Hm.." Miku kembali menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Tapi aku tidak bisa kesana karena aku manusia" Miku murung.

"Omong kosong!" Ucap Lily dengan tiba-tiba. "Ted _-chan_ keluarkan ramuan anehmu!" Kata Lily.

". . ." Ted langsung memberikan botol kecil berisikan cairan berwarna seperti pelangi pada Lily.

"Nanti malam datanglah kesini sambil membawa ini, setelah itu kita akan pergi ke dunia para vampire" Kata Lily sambil menyerahkan ramuan tadi pada Miku.

"Hm…" Miku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah, Miku terus tersenyum sambil memandangi botol ramuan yang di buat oleh Ted itu.

"Kau lebih suka memandangi botol itu dari pada orang tampan di sampingmu ini?" Tanya Kaito yang berjalan tepat di samping Miku.

"E-eh?" Miku langsung menatap Kaito.

"Nah begitu, tatap aku" Kaito langsung mencubit kedua pipi Miku. _**Cup**_ …Kaito mencium Miku dengan lembut.

". . ." Wajah Miku kembali memerah.

"Nanti malam aku akan tunjukan tempat favoritku di Sasarai" Bisik Kaito sambil memeluk Miku dengan erat. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Saat malam hari tiba, Miku langsung berlari menuju tempat yang sudah di janjikan.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Kata Miku.

"Tidak masalah" Balas Maika.

"Kau bawa ramuannya kan?" Tanya Lily. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang coba kau minum"

". . ." Miku pun mencoba membuka botolnya tapi tetap tidak bisa terbuka. "Ngh…" Miku menatap Kaito dengan tatapan putus asa. Kaito langsung membukanya tapi setelah terbuka tidak dia berikan pada Miku tapi dia minum sendiri.

"Ka—"

Kaito langsung memberikan ramuan itu melalui ciumannya. Semua vampire yang ada disana hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"M-manis.." Kata Miku. Kaito hanya tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian Miku merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian gigi taring Miku menjadi seperti vampire. "K-Kyaaaaa!" Miku terkejut saat melihat giginya di cermin. "Gigiku…" Miku menatap Ted dengan tatapan kucing yang kelaparan (?).

"Jangan khawatir nanti akan kembali seperti semula" Kata Ted sambil membersihkan kacamatanya.

"Nah ayo pergi!" Kata Len dengan semangat. Gakupo pun membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dunia mereka dengan dunia Miku. Saat Miku berdebar-debar, Kaito langsung menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, cahayanya begitu menyilaukan mata Miku. Dan ketika semuanya kembali normal…

"Selamat datang di Dunia Kami" Ucap mereka semua. Miku kembali mengeluarkan air mata karena sangat senang.

"Kalau begitu…Kami pergi dulu yaaaa!" Mereka semua pun berpencar meninggalkan Miku bersama Kaito.

"K-kenapa mereka pergi?" Tanya Miku sambil menatap Kaito.

"Ntahlah, jangan pedulikan mereka. Nikmati saja liburan singkatmu disini" Jawab Kaito sambil mengelus kepala Miku.

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan-jalan berdua. Miku terlihat sangat kagum dengan dunia itu. Semuanya terlihat seperti dunia di negeri dongeng. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari jika Miku adalah manusia. Semua itu berkat ramuan buatan si vampire jenius, Ted.

"Apa setiap malam selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Miku sambil berputar-putar melihat lampu-lampu lucu yang menerangi setiap sudut jalan.

"Begitulah" Jawab Kaito sambil duduk di kursi taman.

"Indahnya…"

"Mau ku tunjukkan tempat yang lebih indah?"

"Apakah ada?" Miku langsung berlari menghampiri Kaito.

"Hm…" Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan lagi. Miku menikmati semua pemandangan yang di lihatnya sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah danau yang cukup gelap.

"Tidak ada lampu?" Tanya Miku.

"Ada…" Jawab Kaito. Miku langsung melihat ke sekitarnya tapi tetap tidak menemukan lampu. "Tiup ini.." Kaito memberikan sebuah peluit berbentuk daun pada Miku.

". . ." Miku pun mencoba meniupnya. Dan ketika peluit itu berbunyi… "H-Haaaaaaaa! _Hotaru_ …" _**(Hotaru = Kunang-kunang)**_.

Miku dan Kaito melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan kunang-kunang menyinari tempat itu.

" _Kirei_ …"

"Hm.." Kaito tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Miku.

"Kaito… _Arigato_ " Miku tersenyum pada Kaito.

Setelah puas dengan keindahan disana, Kaito kembali membawa Miku berjalan-jalan.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk makanan berwarna merah yang sangat asing baginya.

"Itu semacam permen" Jawab Kaito.

"Aku mau…" Miku menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm…"

"Meskipun itu terbuat dari darah manusia?"

"H-hee?!"

"Kalau kau memang mau aku akan membelikannya" Kaito hendak berjalan ke penjual permen itu tapi Miku segera menarik tangannya.

"Kita cari makanan lain saja" Kata Miku. Kaito tertawa.

Saat kembali berjalan, Miku melihat seorang penjual es krim.

"Itu es krim biasa kan?" Tanya Miku. Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yosh! Aku mau itu…"

Mereka pun menghampiri penjual es krim tersebut.

"Selamat datang…" Ucap penjual itu dengan ramah. "Wah wah wah Tuan Kaito!"

"Hai Dell apa rasa special malam ini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Akhir-akhir ini pelangganku sangat menyukai es krim dengan taburan coklat darah" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke salah satu gambar es krim yang ada disana. Miku langsung terkejut.

"Aku rasa aku pesan satu yang mint dan satu yang…" Kaito menatap Miku.

"Co-coklat!" Kata Miku.

"Hm, satunya lagi coklat"

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu di kursi yang kalian suka"

Kaito dan Miku memilih untuk duduk di samping air mancur. Sasarai terlihat seperti kota yang romantis bagi Miku. Dan secara tidak sengaja dia dan Kaito melihat Ted yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Lily.

"M-mereka pacaran?" Tanya Miku.

"Lebih tepatnya tunangan" Jawab Kaito.

"H-heee?!" Miku lagi-lagi terkejut. "Lalu apa yang dia lakukan saat mengetahui berita Lily _-san_ yang dibunuh Nero _-san_?" Tanya Miku.

"Ted hanya diam karena Nero sudah meminta izinnya" Jawab Kaito sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Miku yang empuk layaknya mochi itu.

"Ini pesanan kalian" Kata Dell si penjual es krim ternama kota Sasarai.

Mereka menikmati es krimnya bersama-sama. Saat mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

" _Kau yakin mau diam saja?"_

" _Apa kau pikir aku adalah tipe orang yang seperti itu?"_

" _Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Tentu saja hal yang buruk"_

Setelah selesai makan, Kaito meminta Miku untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat yang sangat penting baginya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Miku.

"Makam ibuku" Jawab Kaito.

Mendengar jika Kaito akan mengajaknya ke makam ibunya, Miku langsung berlari dan memetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang ada di pinggir jalan. Dia pun membuka ikat rambutnya dan mengikatkannya pada bunga-bunga itu. Kaito terlihat terpesona saat melihat rambut Miku yang tergerai indah itu.

"Miku…" Panggil Kaito sambil menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"K-Kaito?"

" _Miku daisuki"_ Bisik Kaito.

 _ **Dhegh…dhegh…dhegh…**_ Miku mendengar detak jantung Kaito.

". . ." Miku balik memeluk Kaito.

"Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersamaku, Miku" Ucap Kaito.

"Hm.." Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Miku.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sambil kembali bergandengan tangan. Kaito mengambil setangkai bunga yang di bawa Miku lalu memotong pendek tangkainya dan menaruhnya bunga itu di rambut Miku.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang teramat besar.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Rumah keluarga Kamui" Jawab Kaito.

"Kamui? Gakupo _-san_?" Miku menatap Kaito dengan tatapan yang terbilang sangat imut.

"Iya, ibuku di makamkan di pemakaman keluarga Kamui. Kalau kau tanya kenapa itu karena ibuku adalah adik dari ayahnya Gakupo" Jelas Kaito sambil memeluk Miku dari belakang.

Ketika gerbang terbuka, mereka berdua langsung berjalan masuk. Kaito membunyikan bel rumah itu dan akhirnya pintu pun terbuka. Saat di dalam, Miku tidak melihat siapapun disana kecuali Kaito yang berada di sampingnya.

" _ **Ayahku membunuh ibuku, setelah itu ayahku bunuh diri"**_

Tiba-tiba Miku teringat ucapan Gakupo saat pergi ke makam ibunya.

"Apa ada yang tinggal disini?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito.

"Hanya ada pelayan keluarga. Kau sudah tau cerita tentang kedua orang tua Gakupo kan?" Kaito balik bertanya. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tau? Sesekali sosok mereka terlihat di setiap ruangan di rumah ini"

Saat mendengar ucapan Kaito, Miku merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari lantai dua. Miku yang merasa tidak nyaman langsung memeluk tangan Kaito.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito. Miku hanya diam sambil menutup matanya. Tidak lama kemudian Kaito merasakan hawa yang kurang menyenangkan. "Terus tutup matamu dan jangan pernah membukanya" Ucap Kaito.

"Kaito" Panggil seseorang. Kaito langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kai—"

Kaito langsung memeluk Miku dan tidak membiarkan Miku melihat orang itu. Kaito sangat tidak ingin jika wajah Miku di lihat oleh orang itu. Kenapa? Karena bisa jadi Miku akan di incar olehnya.

"Siapa yang kau bawa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku" Jawab Kaito.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya padaku?"

"Karena kakek tidak perlu mengenalnya"

" _K-kakek?"_

"Sebagai calon kepala keluarga yang baru, kau harus paham akan posisimu"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kakek tidak memilih Ted atau Gakupo yang jelas-jelas usianya lebih tua dariku, selain itu mereka adalah vampire yang sempurna" Kaito terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Semuanya karena kau istimewa. Mungkin kau bukanlah vampire yang sempurna, tapi kekuatanmu melebihi kesempurnaan"

"Meskipun kakek berkata seperti itu aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa kekuatanku" Kaito semakin kesal.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah mendapat Kristal dari jantung keturunan pendeta itu"

". . ." Kaito terdiam dan memeluk Miku lebih erat lagi.

"Temui kakek setelah kau mendapatkan kristalnya" Ucap kakeknya yang kemudian menghilang.

"Kaito?" Panggil Miku.

"Hm?" Kaito tersenyum. Miku menatap Kaito dengan pandangan bingung. "Lupakan apa yang kau dengar tadi ya" Kaito merapikan poni Miku.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju makam ibu Kaito. Setelah sampai, Miku langsung meletakkan bunga-bunga yang sebelumnya dia petik di jalan, kemudian dia berdiri di samping Kaito dan berdo'a. Miku melihat foto ibu Kaito yang berada di makamnya.

"Ibumu cantik" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Miku, Kau tau? Pacarku juga tidak kalah cantiknya dengan ibuku" Balas Kaito sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

 _ **Blush**_ **..** Miku langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Selesai mengunjungi makam ibunya Kaito, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke tempat favorit Kaito yang berada cukup jauh dari sana.

Saat Miku berjalan sambil berpegangan dengan tangan Kaito, angin berhembus dengan sangat lembut dan kemudian…

" _ **Senang bertemu denganmu, Miku. Aku percayakan putraku padamu"**_

Miku langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang. Miku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Lalu saat Miku melihat ke arah makam ibunya Kaito, dia melihat sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang yang berwarna sama dengan Kaito. Dia menatap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito. Saat Miku menunjuk ke arah makam ibunya, sosok ibu Kaito sudah menghilang.

"Tadi aku mel—"

"Kaito _-kun,_ Miku _-chan_ " Panggil seorang perempuan berambut pink.

"Ah Luka" Kaito melambaikan tangannya.

Luka berlari menghampiri Kaito dan Miku.

"Luka _-san_ senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Luka langsung memeluk Miku.

"Kenapa kau tidak hangat?" Tanya Luka.

"Hanya untuk mala mini dia vampire sepertimu" Jawab Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Huft" Luka mengembungkan pipinya. "Padahal aku ingin memeluk sesuatu yang hangat" Katanya.

Luka memang vampire yang manja. Kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil sering membuat siapapun yang melihatnya gemas. Luka sudah berteman dengan Kaito dan yang lainnya sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan sebenarnya Luka sudah bertunangan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku pe—" Luka langsung terdiam saat melihat tangan Kaito yang menggenggam tangan Miku. "Hm.." Luka sedikit tersenyum, namun senyumannya itu terkesan seperti senyuman kekecewaan.

"Luka _-san_?" Panggil Miku.

"Kau membuatku iri" Bisik Luka yang kemudian menghilang. Miku pun sedikit terkejut juga tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Luka.

Setelah itu Miku kembali pergi menemani Kaito. Karena tidak ingin pacarnya tercinta kelelahan, Kaito pun langsung memeluknya dan berteleportasi langsung ke tempat tujuannya.

* * *

Mereka berdua pun sampai di sebuah hutan dan disana berdiri sebuah bangunan dari batu. Bentuknya terlihat sangat lucu. Tempat itu terasa sejuk dan nyaman.

"Ini temp—"

"Tempat favoritku, tempat dimana aku menghabiskan masa kecilku" Ucap Kaito.

"Kau bermain disini bersama Gakupo _-san_ dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Miku. Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saat aku masih kecil aku berkata pada ayah ingin di buatkan sebuah rumah di tengah hutan dengan bahan dasar batu. Karena ayahku tidak bisa pergi ke dunia ini jadi dia hanya memberikan gambar yang dia buat padaku. Lalu aku meminta Ted, Teto, Gakupo, Nero, Len, Rin, dan Luka untuk membantuku membangunnya. Dan setelah selesai aku segera memotretnya dan memperlihatkannya pada ayah" Ucap Kaito yang terbawa suasana masa lalu.

"Ayahmu pasti orang yang sangat baik" Kata Miku. Kaito tersenyum sambil membersihkan dedaunan yang berjatuhan di kepala Miku.

"Umur manusia benar-benar singkat ya. Ayahku meninggal dunia saat usianya 89 tahun dan saat itu aku masih 60 tahun. Mungkin di dunia sana saat itu aku masih sebesar anak berusia 5 atau 6 tahun. Saat ayah meninggal aku benar-benar sedih. Begitu juga dengan ibu. Saat rambut ayah sudah memutih dan tubuhnya semakin lemah, ibuku masih seperti dulu. Seperti pada saat mereka pertama bertemu. Lalu 100 tahun kemudian ibuku jatuh sakit dan meninggal dunia. Dan sampai akhir hayatnya ibuku tak pernah mencintai pria lain selain ayahku"

". . ." Miku membelai pipi Kaito. "Jangan sedih" Ucap Miku. Kaito langsung memeluk dan mencium kening Miku.

"Hm.." Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah yang terbuat dari batu itu. Karena sudah lama tidak di kunjungi, rumah itu pun sangat kotor. Tapi ketika Kaito menepuk kedua tangannya, seisi ruangan itupun langsung menjadi sangat bersih.

" _Sugoii_ …" Miku kagum. Kaito hanya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi lucu Miku.

Lalu Miku berkeliling dan menemukan coretan di dinding.

"Impian?" Miku membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada disana.

" _ **Aku ingin tumbuh menjadi vampire yang cantik seperti mama. Lalu aku juga akan menjadi petani jeruk yang paling cantik dan paling sukses (Rin Kagamine)"**_

"Impian yang manis" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

" _ **Aku ingin menjadi vampire paling hebat di alam semesta ini (Ted Kasane)"**_

" _ **Aku ingin menjadi istri Ted-niichan (Teto Kasane)"**_

" _ **Aku ingin membunuh semua sepupuku (Nero Akita)**_

". . ." Miku tidak tau harus berkomentar apa dengan impian milik Nero.

" _ **Aku ingin jadi vampire yang kuat agar bisa melindungi sepupu-sepupuku (Gakupo Kamui)"**_

" _ **Aku ingin jadi istrimu di masa depan (Luka Megurine)"**_

" _ **Aku ingin selalu ada di sisi — (Len Kagamine)"**_

"Tulisan Len _-san_ disini ada yang terhapus…ahh ini impian Kaito" Miku langsung berjongkok karena impian Kaito di tulis paling bawah.

" _ **Aku ingin jadi manusia (Kaito Shion)"**_

Miku langsung terdiam dan lalu menatap Kaito yang ternyata tertidur di sofa. Miku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba Kaito malah tidur di pangkuan Miku. Miku hanya diam dan mengelus kepala orang yang selalu melindunginya itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi manusia?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito yang sedang tertidur.

"Karena manusia adalah makhluk yang indah" Jawab Kaito yang ternyata tidak tertidur.

"E-eh?"

"Manusia dan kunang-kunang itu sama, sama-sama indah namun berumur pendek" Lanjut Kaito sambil membelai pipi Miku.

"Kaito…"

"Aku ingin jadi manusia, karena jika kau pergi terlebih dahulu aku tidak perlu menunggu sampai ratusan tahun untuk pergi menyusulmu" Kaito masih terus membelai pipi Miku.

Hari semakin malam, Miku yang memang manusia tulen itu pun akhirnya tertidur di sofa. Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat wajah manis Miku. Tapi karena kasihan akhirnya dia menggendong Miku dan menidurkannya di atas kasur. Kaito membelai dan mencium pipinya.

Saat pagi mulai tiba, Kaito segera membangunkan Miku.

"Miku, Miku, Miku…" Kaito membangunkan Miku dengan lembut. Perlahan Miku membuka matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kaito?" Miku tersenyum. " _Oha_ —mmh"

Tiba-tiba Kaito menciumnya bertepatan saat munculnya matahari. Seketika wajah Miku pun merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"K-Kaito…." Miku panik.

"Ciuman selamat pagi hehe" Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum gembira.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, mereka pun segera berkumpul kembali di depan pintu menuju Scarleticia.

* * *

Setelah sampai disana, semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Hoiiiii!" Lily melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito dan Miku. "Miku _-chaaaaan_ " Lily langsung berlari memeluk Miku.

"L-Lily _-san_ "

"Lily _-chan!_ " Lily mengembungkan pipinya.

"A-ah baiklah, Lily _-chan_ "

"Bagaimana kencan pertama kalian disini? Apakah menyenangkan?" Tanya Lily. Miku tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kaito membawamu kemana?" Tanya Lily lagi.

"Ke sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hutan, Kaito bilang itu tempat bermainnya berama Ted- _san_ dan juga yang lainnya" Jawab Miku.

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan disana?" Lily malah jadi penasaran.

"Aku melihat tulisan berisikan impian mereka semua"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang Ted tulis disana?" Lily semakin penasaran.

"Katanya aku ingin menjadi vampire paling hebat di alam semesta ini" Jawab Miku sambil tertawa.

"Heee?! Kenapa kau tidak tulis 'Aku ingin menikahi Lily' ?" Tanya Lily pada Ted.

"Dulu kan aku masih tidak mengenalmu" jawabnya dengan tenang. Lily kembali mengembungkan pipinya. "Impianku sekarang adalah menikahimu" Ucap Ted tanpa ekspresi.

"Ng…" Lily masih mengembungkan pipinya.

". . ." Ted langsung berjalan mendekati Lily dan menciumnya. Seketika Lily pun terdiam, wajahnya memerah dan langsung memeluk Ted.

"Si kuning ini tadinya jahat sekali pada Miku, sekarang dia jadi sangat bersahabat dengan Miku" Cetus Len.

"Si kuning? Lalu kau ini si apa?" Gakupo melirik Len yang memang mempunyai warna rambut yang menyerupai warna rambut Lily.

" _Cih_.." Len kesal.

"Oh iya aku juga melihat impian Len _-san_ tapi aku melihat ada kata yang terhapus" Kata Miku. Len langsung terkejut.

"Bagian yang terhapus itu adalah nama seseorang" Ucap Gakupo.

"Gakupo!" Len terlihat sedikit panik.

"Len sendiri yang menghapusnya" Tambah Ted sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Apakah itu nama orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Miku sambil melirik ke arah Len.

". . ." Len terdiam dan langsung masuk kedalam pintu mendahului yang lainnya.

Miku melihat ekspresi Len yang berubah sangat drastis. Wajahnya yang ceria seketika berubah menjadi murung. Karena itu Miku menjadi merasa sangat bersalah.

Kemudian Kaito, Miku, dan yang lainnya segera masuk ke pintu itu dan menyusul Len.

" _Nee_ orang yang di sukai Len _-san_ itu siapa?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito.

"Perempuan yang disukai Len itu adalah…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TBC=**

* * *

 _ **Hai XD makasih yang udah baca sampai sini… maaf kalau ceritanya masih kurang bagus QwQ hiksu**_

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya diusahakan segera menyusul…**_

 _ **Selanjutnya Chapter 9 : Cerita Cinta Len**_


	9. Cerita Cinta Len

_**Halo! Minna-chama apa kabar? XD**_

 _ **Maaf ya updatenya lama QwQ hiksu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yaudah langsung aja ya XD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Nee orang yang di sukai Len-san itu siapa?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito.

"Perempuan yang disukai Len itu adalah…"

"Adalah?" Miku semakin penasaran.

"Tunangannya" Kaito tersenyum pada Miku.

"Tunangan? Len _-san_ punya tunangan?" Tanya Miku lagi dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kaito menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Miku.

Setelah keluar dari pintu rahasia itu pun keadaan Miku kembali seperti semula. Suhu tubuhnya mulai kembali normal, begitu juga dengan gigi taringnya. Miku langsung berlari menuju cermin yang ada disana, dia membuka mulutnya dan melihat giginya dan kemudian tersenyum lega.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"04:21 pagi" Jawab Ted sambil melihat jam di handphonenya.

"H-He? Bukankah disana matahari sudah begitu terang?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Gakupo tertawa.

"Begitulah perbedaan waktu di duniamu dan dunia kami" Jawab Gakupo yang kemudian menghilang. Miku hanya diam dan menatap bingung pada Kaito.

". . ." Kaito hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengelus kepala Miku dengan sangat lembut.

"Mikuuuu" Tiba-tiba Lily memeluk Miku dari samping. "Miku kan jago dalam semua pelajaran, kita belajar bersama di rumah Kaito ya"

"T-tapi…"

"Sekarang kan hari libur jadi apa salahnya belajar bersama dengannya?" Tanya Ted sambil melirik Lily dengan tatapan aneh.

"B-baiklah" Kata Miku dan Lily pun semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Miku pun belajar bersama Lily di rumah Kaito. Tapi sebenarnya niat Lily bukanlah untuk belajar, tapi dia hanya ingin melihat keseharian Ted di tempat tinggalnya. Ted selalu melarang Lily untuk datang dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Nah kalau begitu aku mau melihat kamar Ted dulu, sampai jumpa Miku" Lily melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari ke lantai 3.

Miku pun pada akhirnya bingung karena di tinggal sendirian di ruangan yang besarnya bukan main itu. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Kaito yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya.

Ketika dia hendak menaiki anak tangga, dia melihat kelopak bunga mawar yang berserakan. Miku pun terus naik tanpa menghiraukan kelopak bunga tersebut. Saat sampai di lantai 3, Miku melihat kelopak bunga itu masih terus ada hingga ke lantai 4. Karena penasaran Miku pun kembali menaiki anak tangga dan menuju lantai 4. Miku merasa seakan-akan kelopak bunga itu ingin mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat. Miku ingat jika hal seperti ini pernah terjadi dan kelopak bunga itu pun berakhir di sebuah pintu yang besar yang pada saat itu Miku hendak membukanya tapi Len segera menghentikannya.

" _Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam ruangan ini?"_ Tanya Miku dalam hatinya. Miku hanya diam di depan pintu itu dan sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar sebuah nyanyian dari kamar Len yang juga berada di lantai 4.

" _ **Kau tidak melihat pandanganku dan suaraku tak dapat menggapaimu…**_

 _ **Hanya helaan napas yang bertemu dengan sia-sianya…"**_

". . ." Miku diam dan mendengarkan lanjutan dari nyanyian Len.

" _ **Aku tak dapat bertemu dan tak dapat menyentuhmu…**_

 _ **Aku tak dapat berbicara namun itu tak apa**_

 _ **Kau yang tak berdaya dan aku yang keras kepala"**_

Tanpa Miku sadari, tiba-tiba Kaito ada di belakangnya. Dia memeluk dan menutup mulut Miku dengan tangan kanannya. Miku pun hanya diam dan menatap Kaito.

"Kita bersembunyi dulu ya" Bisik Kaito.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada di sebrang pintu yang besar tadi.

" _ **Namun tidak masalah selama kita masih disini,**_

 _ **Jika kau tidak akan mengatakan ini Cinta,**_

 _ **Maka tidak perlu dengan kata-kata…"**_

Tak lama kemudian Miku dan Kaito mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

" _ **Ah, saat memikirkannya sebanyak apapun itu**_

 _ **Akhir ceritanya takkan pernah berubah…"**_

" _Len-san?!"_ Ucap Miku dalam hatinya ketika melihat Len yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu.

" _ **Aku ingin berada disisimu saat kau menangis,**_

 _ **Namun ta—'**_

Len membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang dimana di dalam ruangan itu ada Kaito dan juga Miku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Len. Miku terkejut.

"Aku sedang menyembunyikan Miku dari Lily" Jawab Kaito dengan tenang.

"Hm begitu ya. Ya sudah lanjutkan permainan kalian" Kata Len sambil tersenyum lebar.

Len kembali menutup pintu itu. Tapi ketika Kaito hendak membukanya, pintu itu tidak bisa di buka.

"Si kuning yang ini memang cerdas" Ucap Kaito.

" _Nee_ Kaito" Panggil Miku.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di balik pintu besar itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Cinta Len" Jawab Kaito.

"Cinta Len _-san_?" Miku kembali bingung. Kaito tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan lembut. "Kaito?"

". . ." Kaito hanya diam dan kemudian membawa Miku ke kamarnya dengan teleportasi.

Setelah membawa Miku ke kamarnya, Kaito pun menghilang. Tapi sebelum itu Kaito berpesan pada Miku agar tidak kembali ke pintu itu lagi, tapi saat Miku menanyakan alasannya, Kaito hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mencium keningnya.

Karena sedang di tinggalkan si pemilik kamar, Miku pun melihat-lihat seisi kamar Kaito yang memang luas itu. Disana Miku melihat foto Kaito dan para sepupunya ketika masih kecil. Lalu Miku juga melihat foto Kaito yang sedang di gendong ayahnya. Kemudian ada selembar foto yang terjatuh di lantai, Miku segera mengambilnya dan melihat tulisan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kaito : 68 tahun, Ayah 86 tahun, Mama : 432 tahun" Miku membacanya dan kemudian terkejut. "432 tahun dan wajahnya masih sangat cantik" Ucap Miku sambil melihat ibu Kaito yang sedang memeluk suaminya yang terlihat sudah sangat tua.

"Sekarang kau lihat kan perbedaan antara manusia dan vampire?" Ucap Nero yang ntah sejak kapan ada di kamar Kaito. "Paman Shion menikah di usianya yang masih 17 atau 18 tahun, sedangkan Bibi saat itu sudah berusia 364 tahun dan fisiknya masih seperti seorang wanita berusia 20 tahun" Lanjut Nero sambil menggigit buah apel yang ada di meja belajar Kaito.

"Nero- _san_?!"

"Kalau kau menikah dengan Kaito, apa yang akan aku lihat ya 80 tahun kedepan ya hahahaha" Nero tertawa lepas dan kembali menghilang.

". . ." Miku hanya diam dan terlihat sedikit murung. Miku pun diam dan duduk di tempat tidur Kaito. " _80 tahun kedepan? Bagaimana ini…bagaimana kalau aku sudah terlihat seperti nenek-nenek dan Kaito masih sangat…aaaa aku tidak bisa membayangkannya"_ Miku panik.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kaito yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

" _Hiks_ …" Miku malah mengeluarkan air mata. Kaito terkejut dan panik.

"Mi-Miku?"

"80 tahun kedepan aku pasti sudah jadi nenek-nenek dan kau— _hiks_ "

". . ." Kaito diam. " _Pfftt_ …hahahaha" Kaito tertawa lepas.

" _Hueee….."_ Miku malah menangis.

"Sekalipun fisikmu berubah, perasaanku tidak akan ikut berubah" Kata Kaito sambil memeluk Miku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Miku pun berhenti menangis.

"Aku, Nero, dan Gakupo akan kembali ke Sasarai sekarang, kau tunggu aku disini ya" Kata Kaito sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Miku. Miku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam" Kaito mencium pipi Miku. "Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa mengadu pada Ted atau Len atau juga Lily"

"Hm.." Miku menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Kaito melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang.

Setelah itu Miku pun berjalan keluar dan melihat Gumi yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Gumiiiiii" Panggil Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Miku _-chaaan_ " Gumi balik melambaikan tangannya. Miku berlari dan menghampirinya. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Kata Gumi.

"Aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Gumi lagi" Balas Miku.

Mereka pun hanya berbicara sebentar, kemudian Gumi pergi meninggalkan Miku.

Miku pun berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan melihat Len yang sedang duduk di depan tv bersama adik perempuannya, Rin.

"Kakak Ipar!" Teriak Rin pada Miku.

" _Bruuufff"_ Len menyemburkan teh nya karena terkejut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari adiknya.

"E-eh?" Miku bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Apa yang sudah adikmu lakukan pada adikku?" Tanya Len.

"Akulah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu" Kata Miku.

"Ini kue nya" Gumi meletakkan kue di meja depan Len.

"Hm, terimakasih" Kata Len sambil tersenyum.

Miku merasa jika Len menatap Gumi dengan begitu lembut.

" _Ugh…uhuk_ " Tiba-tiba Len menyentuh dadanya dan terlihat seperti orang kesakitan.

" _Onii-chan!"_ Rin panik.

"Len- _san!_ Miku ikut panik. Tidak lama kemudian Ted dan Lily datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sudah sampai batasnya ya?" Tanya Ted yang langsung menggendong Len di punggungnya. Kemudian Ted membawa Len ke kamarnya, Rin dan Lily pun mengikutinya. Dan ketika Miku juga hendak melangkahkan kakinya…

 _ **Brugh**_ …Gumi jatuh ke lantai.

"Gumi!" Miku terkejut dan segera menghampirinya. "Lily- _chaaaan_ , Ted- _saaaan"_ Teriak Miku. Ted pun kembali dan segera menghampiri Miku dan Gumi.

"Jangan khawatir" Ucap Ted sambil membawa Gumi dan menghilang.

Miku pun segera berlari menyusul Lily dan Rin yang berada di kamar Len.

" _Onii-chan…_ " Rin menangis di samping kasur Len.

Miku melihat kondisi Len yang begitu mengkhawatirkan. Miku melihat noda darah di selimutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Miku.

"Dia hanya mencapai batasnya" Jawab Ted yang sudah ada di kamar Len lagi.

"Batas?"

"Len terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya. Dan itu berdampak pada kondisi tubuhnya" Lanjut Ted sambil melangkah mendekati Len. "Sudahi ini semua" Ucap Ted sambil mengelus kepala sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa…" Balas Len sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Lily tolong bawa Rin keluar" Pinta Ted. Lily pun menurut dan membawa Rin keluar kamarnya. Sekarang disana hanya ada Len, Ted, dan Miku. "Len—"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi…" Ucap Len lagi. Miku hanya diam karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Miku, tolong jaga Gumi. Kau lurus saja dari sini kemudian belok ke kanan dan kau akan menemukan sebuah pintu yang sama besarnya dengan pintu kamar ini" Ucap Ted.

" _Pintu itu kan…_ "

"Miku?" Panggil Ted.

"B-baik" Miku pun berjalan keluar.

Miku melihat Rin yang sedang menangis di pelukkan Lily. Miku pun melambaikan tangan pada Lily dan berbelok ke kanan dan menuju pintu yang di maksudkan itu.

Saat Miku sedang berdiri tepat di depannya, kelopak bunga pun kembali muncul. Miku pun memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu itu dan saat pintu itu terbuka, dia melihat kamar itu begitu mewah dan di penuhi dengan ornamen bergambar wortel. Miku pun masuk kedalam dan menemukan Gumi yang terbaring di kasurnya dengan masih menggunakan seragam _Maid_ nya.

"Gumi…" Panggil Miku. "Gumi.." Panggilnya lagi sambil menyentuh tangan Gumi. " _Dingin sekali_ " Ucap Miku dalam hatinya. "Gumi, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Miku.

"Dia tidak akan menjawabmu" Ucap Kaito yang tiba-tiba ada di samping pintu.

"Kaito? Bukankah kau mau ke—"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak jadi ikut dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Gakupo" Kata Kaito sambil berjalan mendekati Miku.

"Tadi kenapa kau bilang kalau Gumi tidak akan menjawab?" Tanyanya dengan polos. "Ngh..benar juga ya, Gumi masih belum sadarkan diri jadi tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Bukan begitu" Kata Kaito dengan lembut. "Kemarilah…" Kaito mengulurkan tangannya. Miku meraih uluran tangan Kaito dan kemudian Kaito memeluknya dengan erat. "Gumi tidak akan bangun lagi"

"Kenapa?!" Miku terkejut.

" _ **Karena Gumi sudah meninggal"**_

Miku diam dan melihat ke arah Gumi yang masih terbaring di kasurnya.

"Meninggal? Kenapa? Tadi kan Gumi masih berbicara denganku" Kata Miku.

"Gumi yang asli sudah meninggal berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum Len membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Dan sekarang yang kau lihat saat ini hanyalah tubuh tanpa nyawa. Selama ini Len lah yang mengendalikannya. Len menjadikan tubuh Gumi sebagai boneka yang bisa dia kendalikan. Dan dia sudah melakukannya sejak Gumi meninggal dunia dan sejak saat itu juga kekuatannya terus terkuras hingga akhirnya dia hampir mencapai batasnya" Ucap Kaito yang semakin membuat Miku terkejut.

"Mungkinkah…tunangan Len _-san_ adalah…Gumi?" Miku menatap Kaito dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hm.." Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya. Miku pun hanya diam dan memandangi Gumi.

" _Jadi impian Len-san yang tertulis disana adalah…"_

" _ **Aku ingin selalu ada di sisi Gumi (Len Kagamine)"**_

"Sejak kecil Len sudah sangat menyukai Gumi, dan perasaannya tidak pernah berubah hingga saat ini" Kata Kaito.

Miku terus terdiam dalam pelukan Kaito. Miku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya mengapa Gumi bisa meninggal dunia? Apakah sakit? Di bunuh? Ataukah karena penyebab lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kelopak bunga yang Miku lihat pun muncul kembali dan menghujani Gumi.

"Bunga…" Ucap Miku.

"Ng?" Kaito pun langsung melihat ke arah Gumi tapi tidak melihat apapun. Tidak lama kemudian Miku pun tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Miku pun bangun dan mulai membuka matanya. Miku sangat terkejut ketika sadar dia bukan berada di kamar Gumi tapi di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tidak dia kenali.

"Kaito…" Panggil Miku, tapi Kaito tidak ada disana. Miku pun bangun dan berjalan ke sembarang tempat sampai akhirnya dia putus asa dan duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Tidak lama kemudian dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau sedang berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Gumi? Gumiiiiiiii" Panggil Miku, tapi Gumi tidak mendengarnya. Miku pun mengikuti Gumi dan mencoba menyentuhnya tapi tidak bisa. " _Are_?" Miku menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian Gumi dan laki-laki itu pun berpisah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Len.

". . ." Gumi hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"MANUSIA DAN VAMPIRE TIDAK BISA BERSATU!" Bentak Len.

"Aku tidak mau dengar itu darimu!" Gumi mendorong Len dan pergi meninggalkannya.

" _Ini? Ingatan Gumi? Atau ingatan Len-san?"_ Tanya Miku dalam hatinya.

"Kau tunanganku, tapi hatimu bukan untukku" Ucap Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi.

Miku pun hanya diam dan tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap lalu kembali normal.

" _Sekarang aku ada dimana lagi?"_

Miku melihat Len yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Len terlihat begitu terkejut sekaligus sedih saat melihat Gumi berciuman dengan laki-laki yang Gumi cintai. Perasaan Len tentu saja sangat kacau, hatinya hancur, dan pikirannya tidak karuan.

" _Jadi Len-san mencintai Gumi, dan Gumi mencintai laki-laki itu, dan laki-laki itu men—"_

"Hentikan Gumi…manusia itu hanya ingin bermain dengan perasaanmu" Ucap Len dengan suara yang pelan.

Miku pun hanya diam dan menyaksikan semua yang terjadi di hadapannya. Kali ini dia melihat Gumi, Len, laki-laki yang Gumi cintai dan seorang perempuan yang tidak di kenali.

". . ." Gumi terdiam saat melihat orang yang dia cintai bergandengan tangan dengan perempuan lain. "Apa yang kau laku…kan?" Tanya Gumi.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Laki-laki itu balik bertanya sambil merangkul perempuan yang ada disampingnya. "Aku ini manusia, mana mungkin aku sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta dengan makhluk penghisap darah sepertimu!" Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Bukankah…kau bilang kalau kau…mencintaiku?" Ucap Gumi sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Dasar vampire bodoh…"

" _ **Aku tidak cinta padamu"**_

Setelah itu Len langsung berlari menghampiri Gumi.

"GUMI!" Panggil Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Gumi menatap Len dan tersenyum.

" _ **Maafkan aku…"**_

Seketika Gumi pun menghilang. Len terlihat sangat terkejut dan sangat marah pada laki-laki itu.

"APA KAU SADAR DENGAN APA YANG SUDAH KAU KATAKAN?!" Bentak Len.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH GUMI!" Bentak Len lagi.

"Apa?! Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali! Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhnya?!"

"Kata-katamu…KATA-KATAMU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA!" Len semakin marah.

"Hey hey hey! Bagaimana bisa kata-kata membunuh?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada suara seakan mengejek ucapan Len.

"Apa kau tidak tau betapa suci nya kata Cinta bagi seorang Vampire?!" Len berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu. "Ketika seorang vampire mencium seseorang baik itu manusia ataupun sesama vampire, tandanya dia sudah menitipkan hidup dan matinya terhadap orang tersebut. Gumi sudah menciummu, tandanya dia sudah menitipkan nyawanya padamu" Kata Len.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan budaya makhluk penghisap darah seperti kalian" Cetus laki-laki itu. Dan hanya dengan hitungan detik, kepala laki-laki itu pun terpisah dari tubuhnya. Perempuan yang ada di sampingnya pun langsung menjerit histeris.

"Biasanya kami para vampire hanya berciuman pada saat menikah" Len melemparkan kepala laki-laki itu ke sungai. Perempuan yang tadi pun pingsan dan Len pun menghilang.

Miku pun hanya diam dan terkejut sekaligus ketakutan. Miku sebenarnya masih kurang mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Len. Setelah itu pandangan Miku pun kembali gelap dan lalu kembali terang.

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Ted.

"Aku mohon…meskipun kau tidak bisa mengembalikan nyawanya, setidaknya tolong kembalikan tubuhnya" Ucap Len sambil menangis.

"Setelah aku mengembalikannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membuatnya jadi milikku" Kata Len sambil menjatuhkan sebuah buku.

" _Marionette_.." Miku membaca judul bukunya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Ted langsung membaca buku yang ntah dari mana asalnya. Kemudian kelopak bunga berkumpul dan perlahan berubah menjadi tubuh Gumi. Len langsung menutupinya dengan selimut dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

" _Okaerinasai…_ " Ucap Len.

Dan lagi-lagi pandangan Miku kembali menjadi gelap dan kemudian kembali lagi seperti semula. Tapi kali ini dia seperti berada di langit.

"Sekarang aku dimana lagi?" Tanya Miku yang kebingungan. "Kaito…" Miku mulai menangis.

"Miku?" Panggil seorang perempuan dengan sangat lembut. Miku mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Gumi yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Gumi. . ." Miku terkejut. "Apa ini mimpi?" Tanya Miku, Gumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu" Kata Gumi sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Miku.

". . ." Miku hanya diam dan tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Gumi pun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau pasti terkejut ya?" Tanya Gumi. Miku menganggukkan kepalnya. "Biar aku jelaskan, semua yang kau lihat tadi adalah gabungan antara ingatanku dan juga ingatan Len" Lanjutnya.

"Gumi…apa kau menghianati cinta Len?" Tanya Miku secara spontan. Gumi langsung menatap Miku dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Hm.." Gumi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Aku begitu tertarik pada manusia dan mengabaikan perasaan Len yang sudah jelas adalah tunanganku" Jawab Gumi sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertunangan dengan Len yang jelas-jelas kau abaikan perasaannya?" Miku sedikit kesal pada Gumi.

"Kami bertunangan atas kehendak kedua orang tua kami" Kata Gumi. " _Hiks_ …aku menyesal…menyesal sudah melukai Len..aku benar-benar menyesal" Gumi menangis di hadapan Miku. "Len tidak pernah melukaiku tapi aku begitu sering melukainya"

"Gumi…" Miku memeluk Gumi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Len sekali lagi, aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Jika aku bisa mengembalikan waktu, aku ingin kembali ke saat itu…aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya dan tetap berada disamping Len" Gumi masih menangis.

"Gumi apa kau mencintai Len?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku cinta padanya, tapi aku juga cinta manusia itu" Jawab Gumi.

"Sekarang?"

"Aku hanya cinta Len…" Kata Gumi sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Miku kembali gelap.

* * *

"Miku…Miku…Miku…" Panggil seorang laki-laki. Miku membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Kaito…" Miku melihat Kaito yang ada di hadapannya. "Gumi?"

"Gumi? Dia disana" Kaito menunjuk ke kasur Gumi yang bermotif wortel itu.

"Aku tadi bertemu Gumi…" Kata Miku.

"Eh?"

"Lalu aku juga melihat detik-detik saat Gumi menghilang, lalu Len yang membunuh laki-laki itu dan membuang kepalanya ke sungai. Dan ada banyak hal lagi" Kata Miku.

"Kau bertemu Gumi?" Tanya Len yang ada disana bersama Ted. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. Len pun berjalan mendekati Miku sambil di bantu oleh Ted.

"Len- _san_ apa kau marah pada Gumi?" Tanya Miku. Len terdiam. "Gumi ingin meminta maaf padamu, juga ingin mengatakan jika dia cinta padamu. Dia menyesali semua perbuatannya padamu" Kata Miku. Len langsung duduk di samping tubuh Gumi. Air mata kesedihan Len pun mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Gumi?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku memaafkanmu…karena itu tolong kembalilah" Len langsung memeluk Gumi. Miku yang melihatnya pun langsung larut dalam kesedihan, begitu juga Lily yang langsung memeluk Ted.

Tiba-tiba Nero datang dan menusukkan sebuah pedang pada jantung Gumi.

"NERO!" Len terkejut. Nero hanya diam dan membacakan sebuah mantra yang tidak di mengerti oleh semuanya. Cahaya pun mengelilingi tubuh Gumi. Kaito segera memeluk Miku dan menutupi pandangannya dari cahaya yang teramat menyilaukan. Begitu juga dengan Ted yang langsung menutupi pandangan Lily. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, semuanya melihat seperti tidak ada hal yang berubah.

". . ." Tangan Gumi bergerak.

"Gumi?!" Len langsung menggenggam tangannya.

"Len…" Panggilnya dengan nada suara yang lemah. Len terkejut bukan main saat melihat orang yang di cintainya kembali memanggil namanya setelah sekian lama diam dalam tidur panjangnya. Air mata Len kembali membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali" Kata Len sambil memeluknya. Gumi ikut menangis.

"Maafkan aku… _hiks_ "

"Aku memaafkanmu…"

"Len, aku cinta padamu" Gumi balik memeluk Len.

"Aku juga cinta padamu" Len memeluknya dengan semakin erat.

Semuanya yang ada disana pun hanyut dalam suasana haru Len dan Gumi, kecuali Nero. Dia hanya diam dan setelah itu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Miku pun segera mengejarnya.

"Sekarang aku kehilangan kebebasanku" Ucap Nero. Miku yang mendengarnya pun langsung terdiam. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Nero.

"Aku…aku…aku ingin berterimakasih atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan" Jawab Miku.

"Seharusnya kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutmu, tapi dari si bocah pisang dan bocah wortel itu" Kata Nero yang kemudian menghilang.

* * *

Setelah semua itu, Len pun kembali berbahagia karena kekasihnya yang hidup kembali. Ntah apa yang sudah di lakukan Nero, tapi itu membuat Len terlihat sangat bahagia. Len terus menggenggam tangan Gumi saat di sekolah, melihat kebersamaan mereka berdua Miku jadi ingin segera bertemu dengan Kaito yang masih rapat OSIS.

"Kaito cepatlah kesini…" Kata Miku sambil diam di bangkunya dan menunggu Kaito datang menjemputnya.

"Jadi kau ini pacarnya Kaito ya?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang bersandar di dekat pintu.

". . ." Miku hanya diam dan menatap wanita itu. Miku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. "Kau ini—"

"Haku" Ucapnya. "Teman tunangan Kaito"

 _ **Dhegh**_ … Miku langsung terkejut.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanya Miku.

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya?" Haku balik bertanya, Miku hanya terdiam. "Dengar ya, semua vampire yang kau kenali itu memiliki tunangan. Len dengan Gumi, Ted dengan Lily, dan Kaito dengan…"

" _ **Luka"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=TBC=**_

* * *

 **Semuanya makasih ya yang udah baca sampai sini, maaf banget baru update… aku masih agak susah bagi waktu antara tugas dan hobi :'**

 **Btw jangan bosen buat baca ya X'D ceritanya masih terus berlanjut kok…fufufu maaf yaaa kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan jalan cerita yang berbelit-belit /plak/**

 **Selanjutnya, Chapter 10 : Love Me or Kill Me**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya yaaa...**


	10. Love Me or Kill Me

**Konbanwaaaa**

 **Update kilat (?) nih XD /plak/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang berkenan silahkan lanjut baca X'D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanya Miku.

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya?" Haku balik bertanya, Miku hanya terdiam. "Dengar ya, semua vampire yang kau kenali itu memiliki tunangan. Len dengan Gumi, Ted dengan Lily, dan Kaito dengan…"

" _ **Luka"**_

Miku terkejut dan tidak bicara apapun.

"He—"

"Luka- _san_ …adalah tunangan Kaito?" Seketika perasaan Miku pun tak menentu. Haku yang melihatnya pun hanya diam dan terus memperhatikannya.

" _ **Kau membuatku iri"**_

Miku langsung teringat ekspresi serta perkataan Luka saat bertemu dengannya di Sasarai, tepatnya di kediaman Gakupo.

" _Apa Kaito sengaja merahasiakan semua ini dariku?"_ Batin Miku.

"Vampire tidak mungkin serius dengan seorang manusia. Camkan itu baik-baik" Ucap Haku yang kemudian menghilang.

" _Hiks…_ " Seketika air mata Miku pun keluar. Dadanya begitu sesak saat mengetahui jika Luka yang begitu ramah padanya ternyata adalah tunangan dari Kaito. "Padahal aku mulai mencitaimu… _hiks_ "

" _Are?_ Kau masih disini?" Tanya Gakupo yang kebetulan lewat. "Oh iya tadi Kaito bilang dia ada urusan mendadak, jadi dia langsung pergi ke Sasarai dan tidak bisa menemuimu" Ucap Gakupo.

Mendengar hal itu, tangis Miku pun semakin menjadi-jadi dan itu membuat Gakupo panik dan segera membuatnya tenang.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Gakupo, Miku menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus mengusap kedua matanya. "Kenapa ka—"

"Gakupo _-san_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sebenarnya pacarmu sudah mempunyai tunangan?" Tanya Miku secara tiba-tiba. Gakupo terkejut.

"Kenapa kau—" Gakupo melihat ekspresi Miku yang begitu sedih. "Jadi kau sudah tau kalau Kaito sudah…"

". . ." Miku menganggukkan kepalanya.

". . ." Gakupo terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian semua tidak mengatakan hal sepenting itu padaku?" Tanya Miku yang air matanya kembali mengalir. "Kalau begini kan bukan hanya aku yang terluka, tapi juga tunangannya"

"Kalau boleh aku tau, siapa yang sudah memberi tau mu mengenai hal ini?" Tanya Gakupo sambil mengelus lembut kepala Miku.

"Haku…" Jawab Miku.

"Apa?! Aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan berterus terang padamu" Kata Gakupo. Miku hanya diam dan membiarkan air matanya yang jatuh dan mulai membasahi rok nya. Gakupo yang tidak tega pada Miku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemaninya sampai benar-benar tenang. Gakupo tidak tau harus bagaimana karena informasi yang Miku dapatkan adalah sebuah fakta.

Sejak dulu semua Vampire yang mempunyai darah Bangsawan akan di jodohkan dengan Vampire keturunan Bangsawan lagi. Jika ada dari mereka yang menikahi Vampire biasa atau seorang manusia, maka gelar kebangsawanan mereka akan di lepas, dengan kata lain mereka bukanlah lagi anggota dari keluarganya lagi. Dan itulah yang dialami oleh ibunya Kaito, dia rela melepaskan gelar kebangsawanannya hanya agar dapat bersatu dengan seorang manusia. Beberapa tahun dia di asingkan, tapi akhirnya dia di perbolehkan pulang setelah melahirkan Kaito. Meskipun di perbolehkan pulang, dia bukanlah seorang bangsawan lagi. Selama di asingkan, dia tinggal bersama suaminya di rumah yang sekarang di tempati oleh Kaito dan sepupunya yang lain. Dia begitu setia pada suaminya, dia terus berada di samping suaminya sampai akhirnya dia menutup mata untuk selamanya. Dan setelah itu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membesarkan Kaito di Sasarai.

* * *

Ke esokan harinya Miku masih memikirkan ucapan Haku.

"Miku…" Panggil seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Kaito.

". . ." Miku hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

"Mi—" Kaito hendak memanggil Miku lagi, tapi seseorang memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kaito!" Panggil seorang perempuan. Miku pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

 _ **Dhegh**_ … Miku melihat Luka yang menghampiri Kaito. Hati Miku terasa sangat sakit saat melihat mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Miku pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung berlari kedalam kelasnya.

Sesampainya disana Miku langsung kembali menangis. Len yang juga baru datang pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Miku kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len. Kemudian Gakupo menepuk bahu Len dan membawanya ke depan kelas. "APA?! DIA MEMBERITAHUKANNYA LANGSUNG PADA MIKU?!" Suara Len terdengar sampai kedalam kelas. Tangis Miku pun semakin mendalam.

" _ **Andai aku tidak cinta, aku tidak akan merasa sakit"**_

" _ **Andai aku tidak cinta, tidak akan ada orang lain yang tersakiti"**_

Selama di sekolah, Miku terus berusaha menghindari Kaito. Ketika tangannya di tarik pun Miku segera melepaskannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Tanya Kaito yang kebingungan dengan sikap Miku.

Haku yang ada disana pun hanya diam dan mengamati mereka berdua. Saat Kaito melihat ke arahnya, dia pun menghilang.

Miku yang masih berusaha menghindari Kaito pun pergi kea tap sekolah. Disana tidak ada siapapun kecuali…

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Nero yang sedang duduk di tiang pembatas. Miku hanya menatap Nero dengan tatapan hampa. Nero pun turun dan berjalan mendekati Miku.

"Nero- _san_ …" Panggil Miku. Nero diam di depan Miku.

"Kau sedih?" Tanya Nero. Miku hanya diam dan air matanya kembali mengalir, Nero langsung memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau juga punya tunangan?" Tanya Miku.

"Iya…" Jawab Nero. Miku hanya diam. "Tapi dia sudah lama meninggal" Nero memeluk Miku lebih erat lagi.

"Se…sak" Kata Miku.

"Suaramu, rambutmu, aromamu, namamu semuanya mengingatkanku padanya" Nero melepaskan pelukannya dan meraba wajah Miku.

"Namaku?"

"Tunanganku bernama Zatsune Miku, mirip denganmu bukan?" Nero tersenyum. "Sayangnya dia meninggal dunia karena sakit" Raut wajah Nero kembali datar.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah mengingatkanmu padanya" Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

Miku pun duduk disana bersama Nero, tapi mereka tidak saling bicara satu sama lain lagi. Dan saat hari menjelang sore, Miku melihat Kaito yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Luka.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Nero yang menghampiri Miku.

"Kaito…"

"Kalau kau merindukannya, kenapa kau tidak temu—"

"Hatiku sakit saat berada di dekatnya" Ucap Miku. Nero terdiam.

Saat Miku pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya, secara tidak sengaja dia pun bertemu dengan Luka.

"L-Luka _-san_ …"

"Halo" Sapa Luka dengan ramah.

" _Dilihat darimana pun aku takkan bisa menandinginya"_ Ucap Miku dalam hatinya sambil melihat Luka dengan tatapan sedih.

"Miku? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luka.

" _Padahal aku sudah melukai hatinya, tapi dia masih begitu baik padaku"_

"Miku?" Luka menggenggam kedua tangan Miku. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Lanjutnya. Miku langsung melepaskan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Luka.

" _Untuk saat ini aku masih belum siap untuk mendengar pengakuan dari Luka-san, aku tidak mau hatiku semakin hancur…"_

Saat Miku berlari, tiba-tiba Kaito keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan pada akhirnya Miku pun menabraknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaito yang menahan tubuh Miku.

". . ." Miku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan dirinya dari Kaito.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu…" Kata Kaito. Miku terdiam. "Miku, aku—"

Tiba-tiba Nero muncul dan langsung menarik Miku dan menjatuhkannya dalam pelukannya yang dingin.

"Jika kau berniat menghancurkan hatinya lebih dalam lagi, aku akan membunuhmu" Ucap Nero.

"Apa yang kau maksud?!"

"Bukan hanya kau, tapi tunanganmu pun akan aku bunuh" Ucap Nero lagi. Kaito terkejut dan langsung menatap Miku yang menangis di pelukan Nero.

"Nero, kita semua sudah membicarakan soal in—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi!" Miku sedikit membentak. Kaito pun terdiam.

". . ." Nero pun membawa Miku pergi tanpa berkata apapun pada Kaito.

* * *

Nero membawa Miku ke kediaman pribadinya di Akita.

"Kau boleh menenangkan dirimu disini" Ucap Nero. Miku pun hanya diam dan duduk di sofa sambil terus menangis. "Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, tapi jika menangis dapat membuatmu lebih baik, itu taka pa" Nero mengelus kepala Miku dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

Saat dirinya sudah mulai kembali tenang, dia melihat sebuah album foto yang tergeletak di meja. Miku pun langsung mengambilnya dan melihat isi album tersebut.

Disana dia melihat foto keluarga Nero, lalu dia juga melihat Nero yang sedang memeluk seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah Zatsune Miku, tunangannya. Dalam foto itu Nero terlihat sangat bahagia, hal itu terlihat dari senyum di wajahnya. Selain itu juga ada foto Lily yang sedang di gendong Ted, lalu Luka yang sedang menggandeng tangan Kaito dan juga Nero. Lalu Miku menutupi foto bagian Nero sampai akhirnya hanya terlihat Luka dan Kaito. Miku terus melihatnya dan merasa jika mereka berdua sangat serasi.

" _Luka-san yang cantik dan Kaito yang baik, mereka begitu serasi…"_ Miku kembali melihat-lihat foto yang lain. _"Aku juga mencintai Kaito, tapi aku tidak mau melukai Luka-san…lalu aku harus bagaimana…"_

Miku berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan pergi menuju halaman belakang rumah Nero. Disana dia duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap langsung ke air terjun. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Miku pun menengok ke belakang.

"Haku _-san_ …"

"Sekarang kau punya dua pilihan" Kata Haku.

"Pilihan?"

" _ **Lepaskan Kaito, maka Luka akan bahagia. Atau pertahankan Kaito, maka Luka akan menderita"**_

Miku langsung terdiam.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat lepas dari Kaito?" Tanya Miku. Haku sedikit kaget.

"Cukup katakan jika kau tidak cinta padanya" Jawab Haku.

"Apa dengan begitu Luka- _san_ tidak akan menderita?" Tanya Miku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ya…"

Setelah itu Miku tersenyum dengan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, Haku pun terdiam dan akhirnya menghilang.

Meskipun bertanya seperti itu, sebenarnya Miku tidak mau melepaskan Kaito karena cinta yang sudah tumbuh di hatinya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau melukai Luka karena kehadirannya di antara mereka berdua. Miku tidak mau jadi orang ketiga yang merusak hubungan mereka.

"Aku cinta padamu, tapi aku harus melepaskanmu" Ucap Miku.

"Kau yakin akan melepaskannya?" Tanya Nero yang ntah sejak kapan ada di sampingnya.

"Nero _-san_?"

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" Tanya Nero lagi. Miku terdiam. "Jika kau cinta, pertahankan. Jika kau tidak cinta, lepaskan. Pikirkan itu baik-baik" Nero mengelus kepala Miku.

"Aku ak—"

"Jangan buat keputusan yang dapat membuat dirimu menyesal" Nero tersenyum pada Miku.

" _Hm_ …" Miku membalas senyuman Nero.

* * *

3 hari telah berlalu, dan 3 hari pula Miku telah menghindar dari Kaito dan juga Luka.

" _Sekarang aku sudah mulai tenang, mungkin sekarang tidak apa-apa kalau aku bertemu dengan Kaito_ " Ucap Miku dalam hatinya sambil berjalan melewati kelas Kaito.

"Kau serius?!" Miku mendengar suara Len dari dalam kelas Kaito.

"Kau harus segera memberitahukannya pada Miku!" Ucap Ted.

"Tapi…kenapa secepat ini…kalau kau menikah, bagaimana dengan Miku- _chan_?" Tanya Lily.

Miku pun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kedalam kelas itu. Dan disana dia melihat Kaito, Ted, Len, Nero, dan Lily.

". . ." Miku langsung terdiam dan lagi-lagi air matanya tumpah begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan Lily.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya" Kata Kaito yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau tidak perlu menyampaikannya lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah mendengarnya" Ucap Gakupo yang berdiri tepat di belakang Miku.

"Miku…" Kaito terkejut.

Kaito segera berlari menghampiri Miku dan mencoba menyentuh tangannya, tapi Miku segera menghindar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kaito pun langsung memeluk Miku dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku…" Ucap Kaito. Miku hanya diam. Begitu juga dengan semua yang ada disana.

"Lepaskan aku"

"Maaf"

"Lepaskan aku!" Miku mulai mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Kaito. "Aku tidak apa-apa… _hiks_ …sungguh aku tidak apa-apa… _hiks_ …karena itu semoga kau hidup bahagia bersamanya" Miku tersenyum pada Kaito.

"Miku…" Kaito terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kaito merasa sangat bersalah ketika melihat tangisan Miku yang teramat mendalam. "Aku mencintaimu Miku" Ucap Kaito sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Miku.

"Lepaskan…" Miku menarik tangannya.

"Miku dengarkan aku…"

"Tidak perlu ada yang aku dengarkan lagi, semuanya sudah jelas kan? Kau punya tunangan, dan kalian akan segera menikah" Miku kembali tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus membasahi kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak boleh menghalangi kalian…"

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu! Percayalah padaku!"

". . ."

"Miku? Katakan…kau juga mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Kaito. Miku terdiam.

" **Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat lepas dari Kaito?"**

" **Cukup katakan jika kau tidak cinta padanya"**

Tiba-tiba Miku teringat dengan perkataan dari Haku.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi…maafkan aku"_ Miku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Miku?" Panggil Kaito sambil menyentuh pundaknya.

 _ **Dugh**_ …Miku mendorong Kaito.

"Sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk—"

 _ **Wussh**_ …Angin berhembus kencang. Haku dan Luka muncul di tempat itu. Miku terdiam menatap Luka.

"Miku…" Panggil Kaito dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak cint—" Nero langsung membekam mulut Miku sebelum Miku menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kaito terkejut dan langsung diam. Begitu juga dengan semua yang ada disana, tak terkecuali Luka.

". . ." Nero langsung membawa Miku pergi dari sana.

* * *

Nero membawa Miku kedalam perpustakaan yang sengaja di kunci Nero dari dalam.

"BODOH! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!" Bentak Nero. Miku langsung terdiam.

"A-aku…aku hanya ingin melepaskan Kaito" Ucap Miku. Nero langsung memukul salah satu meja yang ada disana. "N-Nero _-san..hiks_ " Miku ketakutan. Nero langsung mencengkram bahu Miku dengan cukup keras.

"Caramu salah! Kalau tadi kau mengatakannya sampai selesai, Kaito akan mati!" Ucap Nero, Miku langsung terkejut. "Tidakkah kau belajar dari ingatan Gumi dan Len yang sudah kau lihat?"

"M-mati?" Miku kembali menangis. "Aku hampir… _hiks_ …"

"Akan ku jelaskan padamu, hukum suci akan cinta dalam dunia Vampire" Ucap Nero sambil memeluk Miku yang gemetaran karena ketakutan.

" _ **Love Me or Kill Me"**_

"Love Me or Kill Me?"

"Bagi seorang Vampire ciuman dan kata cinta itu sangat suci. Maka dari itu seorang Vampire hanya mengatakan cinta pada orang yang benar-benar dia cinta dan mencium orang yang benar-benar dia cintai. Ketika seorang Vampire melakukan kedua hal itu, berarti dia sudah menyerahkan hidup dan matinya pada orang yang dia cintai. Mereka akan tetap hidup selama orang yang mereka cintai tidak membuang perasaan cintanya. Dan mereka akan mati saat orang yang mereka cintai membuang cintanya, contohnya saja saat kau mengatakan 'aku tidak cinta padamu' pada Kaito, maka Kaito akan langsung mati dan menghilang" Jelas Nero.

"Jadi hidup Kaito ada padaku?" Tanya Miku. Nero menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu apakah Gumi pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak cinta pada Len?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Gumi tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Len. Karena dia tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Len. Tidak masalah kalau kau berkencan dengan orang lain, asalkan kau tidak mengatakan kalimat terlarang itu pada vampire yang mencintaimu" Jawab Nero. "Jika kalian tidak saling cinta, maka baik kata cinta maupun ciuman itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya dan hukum suci itu pun tidak berlaku"

". . ." Miku terdiam.

"Kita praktikkan ya" Nero mengangkat wajah Miku. "Aku cinta padamu" Ucap Nero yang kemudian mencium Miku. "Sekarang coba katakan jawaban menolak" Lanjut Nero.

"A-aku…" Miku ragu.

"Katakan saja"

"Aku tidak cinta padamu" Ucap Miku sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Lihat kan? Tidak ada yang terjadi. Karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan cinta padamu, begitu juga kau padaku" Kata Nero sambil membelai pipi Miku. "Tapi jika kau katakan itu pada Kaito, maka…"

"Kaito akan menghilang…"

"Hm" Nero menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa Kaito juga sengaja tidak mengatakan kalimat itu pada tunangannya karena dia tidak ingin tunangannya menghilang?" Tanya Miku.

"Ntahlah, tapi yang aku tau pertunangan mereka adalah kehendak kakek" Jawab Nero sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekarang kau mengerti kan?"

"Iya…"

"Sekarang kau harus memilih…"

" _ **Cintai Kaito, maka dia akan tetap hidup atau Buang cintanya, maka dia akan lenyap"**_

" _ **Love Me or Kill Me, Cintai aku maka aku akan tetap Hidup atau Bunuh aku dengan membuang Cintaku"**_

"Aku mengerti…sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti, Nero _-san_ terima kasih banyak" Miku membungkukkan badannya. Nero tersenyum.

"Kaito sengaja merahasiakan soal tunangannya darimu karena dia takut kehilanganmu, dia lebih mencintaimu lebih dari tunangannya sendiri. Percayalah…Cinta Kaito hanya milikmu seorang" Kata Nero sambil membuka kedua ikat rambut Miku.

"Lalu…soal pernikahan Kaito?"

Nero sempat terdiam sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang.

"Itu semua atas kehendak kakek, dia ingin menjadikan Kaito sebagai kepala keluarga yang baru. Hanya dengan menikahkan Kaito dengan seorang Vampire sempurna, maka Kaito juga akan menjadi Vampire yang sempurna tanpa harus menggunakan Kristal yang ada dalam jantungmu" Jelas Nero. Miku kembali terdiam. "Lusa…"

"Lusa?"

"Pernikahannya akan di selenggarakan lusa"

". . ."

"Miku?" Panggil Nero.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Miku yang terlihat panik.

"Ng?"

"Aku…aku tidak mau menyerah, karena dia sudah mempercayakan hidupnya padaku" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis pada Nero. "Nah aku akan kembali ke tempat Kaito dan aku akan mengatakan jika aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kaito pada Luka _-san_ " Lanjut Miku yang tiba-tiba bersemangat dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Luka?"

"Nero _-san! Arigato! Jaa ne!"_

Miku pun segera berlari menuju kelasnya Kaito lagi. Tapi saat sampai disana hanya ada Gakupo, Ted, Len, Lily, Gumi, dan Luka.

"Kaito tidak ada?" Tanya Miku.

"Kaito sudah pergi ke Sasarai" Jawab Len.

"Dia terkejut dengan kalimat yang hendak kau katakan" Sahut Ted. "Setelah Nero membawamu pergi, Kaito sama sekali tida bicara dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya"

"Maaf…aku sama sekali tidak tau betapa suci nya kata cinta bagi Vampire" Miku menyesal. Lalu Miku pun berjalan menghampiri Luka. "Luka _-san.._ "

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luka dengan ramah.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan terus mencintai Kaito sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan kalah dari Luka _-san_ " Ucap Miku dengan tegasnya. Semua yang ada disana langsung terkejut bukan main.

" _H-HEEEE?!"_ Luka terlihat sangat terkejut. Miku hanya memandang polos Luka. "M-Miku- _chan_ apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tidak akan kalah meskipun Luka _-san_ adalah tunangan Kaito" Miku memasang wajah serius.

" _AHO!"_ Ted menjitak Miku. "Dari siapa kau mendapat berita gila seperti itu?" Tanya Ted.

" _Ittai_ …Haku- _san_ yang mengatakannya" Jawab Miku sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya sendiri.

" _Ehem_ …" Gakupo berjalan mendekati Miku dan Luka. "Perempuan yang ada di hadapanmu ini bukan tunangan Kaito, tapi tunanganku" Ucap Gakupo.

"A-APA?!" Miku terkejut.

"Kau sudah di tipu si nenek sihir itu" Cetus Len.

"Yang tunangan Kaito itu adalah Haku sendiri" Kata Lily sambil menggandeng tangan Ted.

"Eh. . ." Miku langsung terkejut lagi. "Jadi…Haku _-san_ …"

"Haku memang selalu memperhatikanmu" Kata Luka. "Kau tau? Selama ini aku sangat iri melihat kebersamaanmu bersama Kaito. Gakupo terlalu sibuk sampai jarang menemuiku" Luka memeluk Miku.

Miku pun langsung meminta maaf pada Luka karena sudah salah sangka padanya. Kemudian mereka pun sepakat untuk membantu memperbaiki hubungan Miku dengan Kaito.

* * *

Esok harinya Miku tak menemukan Kaito di sekolah. Dia pun bertanya pada Len dan Gakupo yang memang satu kelas dengannya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa kembali kesini sampai upacara pernikahannya berlangsung" Ucap Gakupo.

"Ngh…lalu aku harus bagaimana" Miku kembali bersedih.

"Gerbang menuju Sasarai pun di tutup sampai besok malam. Aku dan yang lainnya pun tidak bisa kembali kesana untuk menemui Kaito" Kata Len sambil memakan pisang yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Miku.

"Karena kakek kami adalah salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di dunia Vampire, maka dari itu keluarga kami selalu mendapatkan perlakuan khusus. Dan sepertinya kakek sengaja menutup jalan menuju Sasarai agar kita tidak menghancurkan pernikahan Kaito dan Haku" Jawab Gakupo.

Tidak lama kemudian Nero masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"Aku akan menghancurkan segelnya. Temui aku jam 4 sore" Katanya yang kemudian menghilang.

"Sepupu kita tertampan memang bisa di andalkan hahaha" Sahut Len. Gakupo hanya terdiam dan terlihat khawatir pada Nero.

* * *

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh semuanya pun tiba. Jantung Miku terus berdegup dengan kencang. Disana Nero sudah berdiri tepat di pintu masuk ke dunia Vampire. Miku melihat Gakupo yang sedang bicara serius dengan Nero.

"Minum ini" Ted menyerahkan ramuan buatannya pada Miku, tapi Miku menolaknya.

"Aku ingin menemui Kaito dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini" Ucap Miku. Ted pun hanya tersenyum.

Nero pun mulai meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke pintu itu dan satu tangannya yang lain meraba lembaran-lembaran mantra yang di cetak dengan huruf _braille._ Perlahan pintu itu pun mulai terbuka, Lily dan Gumi pun langsung menggenggam tangan Miku. Mereka pun masuk bersama-sama kesana dan pergi menuju tempat pernikahan Kaito.

* * *

"Kita tidak berteleportasi" Ucap Ted.

"He? Kenapa?" Tanya Gumi.

"Kakek menggunakan mantra yang dapat melenyapkan kekuatan kita" Jawab Len.

"Nah para gadis pegangan yang erat ya" Kata Gakupo sambil menggendong Luka, Ted menggendong Lily, Len menggendong Gumi, dan Nero menggendong Miku. Mereka pun pergi sambil berlari karena tempatnya yang tida begitu jauh.

" _Kaito…tunggu aku"_

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana pernikahan pun begitu terasa dengan adanya berbagai ornament yang cantik dan itu semakin membuat perasaan Miku tidak karuan. Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu tempat berlangsungnya acara tersebut.

"Kita masih belum terlambat kan?" Tanya Len. Ted langsung melihat jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba dengan frontalnya Nero menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar. Dan aroma manusia dari Miku pun langsung tercium.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Gakupo, Len, Ted, dan yang lainnya hanya bengong melihat apa yang di lakukan Nero.

"KAITO!" Teriak Nero pada Kaito yang sedang berdiri tepat di altar. Kaito pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat Miku yang sedang di gendong Nero.

Para pengawal kakeknya pun langsung menghalangi Nero dan sepupunya yang lain. Dan pada akhirnya perkelahian pun tak bisa di hindari.

"Miku…" Kaito masih terkejut. Miku hanya diam ketakutan melihat Nero, Gakupo, Ted, dan Len yang sedang berkelahi melawan para pengawal kakeknya. "Miku!" Kaito hendak berjalan mendekati Miku tetapi segera di tahan oleh kakeknya.

". . ." Haku hanya diam dan menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kakeknya pun langsung menepuk tangannya empat kali dan kemudian Ted dan sepupunya yang lain terjatuh ke lantai dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jangan mengacau" Ucap Kakeknya. "Keluarkan para pengacau itu!" Perintahnya. Seketika para pengawal itu pun langsung menyeret satu persatu dari mereka. Sampai akhirnya Miku pun mulai di seret oleh mereka, tapi Miku berusaha melawan. Kaito pun hanya menatap Miku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Miku pun mengangkat tangannya seakan-akan ingin menggapai uluran tangan Kaito.

"… **Aku mencintaimu…"**

Miku pun di keluarkan setelah melontarkan kalimat itu. Miku melihat ekspresi Kaito yang terkejut dan seketika Miku pun kembali menangis. Lily, Luka, dan Gumi langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Dimana Nero?" Tanya Len yang juga di keluarkan. Ted dan Gakupo langsung melihat sekelilingnya tapi tetap tidak menemukan Nero. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, bangunan tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan itu pun meledak. Semua yang ada di dalam pun berlarian keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ini semua pasti ulahnya…" Ted melihat kedalam bangunan itu. Disana Nero berdiri berhadapan bersama kakeknya, dan dia tidak melihat Kaito dan hanya melihat Haku. Kemudian Kakeknya pun menghilang, begitu juga dengan Haku. Nero pun berjalan keluar.

"Maaf…" Kata Nero dengan nada menyesal pada Miku.

"Ng?"

"Kau sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kaito lagi" Lanjut Nero yang kemudian menghilang meninggalkan mereka semua. Miku pun kembali terjatuh karena lemas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Miku. "Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini…Kaito…" Miku menangis lagi.

Karena khawatir dengan segala sesuatu yang ada disana, mereka pun segera membawa Miku ke dunianya lagi.

Dan setelah kejadian itu Miku benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan Kaito lagi.

* * *

3 Minggu kemudian, Miku masih seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Dia jadi lebih sering melamun dan itu membuat keluarganya sangat khawatir.

Saat sedang duduk di teras belakang rumahnya, dia melihat seekor kelelawar yang tergeletak di rerumputan. Karena kasihan, Miku pun segera mengambilnya. Miku pun memberinya makan dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Melihatmu aku jadi teringat dengan Kaito" Kata Miku. Kelelawar itu pun hanya menatap Miku. Perlahan air mata Miku pun kembali mengalir. "Kaito… _hiks_ "

" _ **Aku mencintaimu, aku mohon kembalilah"**_

Tiba-tiba kelelawar itu pun bersinar, karena terkejut Miku pun langsung melemparkannya begitu saja. Miku langsung menutup matanya ketika cahayanya semakin menyilaukan.

" _Ittai_ …" Ucap seorang laki-laki. Perlahan Miku pun membuka matanya dan…

". . ." Miku terkejut ketika melihat orang yang dia rindukan sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau teg—"

 _ **Brugh**_ …Miku langsung memeluk Kaito dengan sangat erat.

"Kaito…Kaito…Kaito…"

Kaito tersenyum sambil balik memeluk Miku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Miku.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…" Kata Kaito sambil menghapus air mata yang tersisa di mata Miku.

"Hm…aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang kau ada disini" Miku memeluk Kaito lebih erat lagi. Tak lama kemudian Miku mulai menyadari jika suhu tubuh Kaito tidak dingin dan gigi taringnya pun tidak sepanjang saat itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Miku.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…" Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Yang jelas semua ini berkat Nero" Kaito tersenyum.

"Hee…kalau begitu besok aku akan menemuinya dan berterimakasih padanya" Kata Miku dengan bersemangat.

"Kau tidak bisa menemuinya…"

"Ng? kenapa?"

"Karena Nero…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=TBC=**

* * *

 **Yosha! Akhirnya bisa chapter ini bisa selesai hari ini XD /plak/ tadinya sih mau update sesudah UTS, tapi karena ada yang minta update kilat jadi di usahain deh X'3**

 **Makasih banget loh yang udah baca sampai disini /kissu(?)/**

 **Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata, apalah daya X'D saya kebut-kebut(?)an buatnya…jadi maaf banget kalau ceritanya agak gimana gitu X'3**

 **Yaudah, segitu aja… sampai ketemu setelah saya selesai UTS (?) X'D**

 **Selanjutnya, Chapter 11 : Arigato Nero**


	11. Arigato Nero

**Hai…**

 **Apa kabar? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih ya yang udah baca sampe sini QwQ terharu banget amfuuuun! /nak/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaudah, langsung aja ya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"Kau tidak bisa menemuinya…"

"Ng? kenapa?"

"Karena Nero…"

". . ."

"Nero sedang istirahat" Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Miku ikut tersenyum.

Malam itu Miku mendapatkan kembali semangat hidupnya. Kelelawar yang dia rawat ternyata adalah Kaito. Seorang laki-laki yang sudah memenuhi hatinya.

" _Ara?_ Kaito _-kun_ kapan kau sampai disini?" Tanya Ibu Miku yang datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kaito datang saat ibu sedang keluar" Jawab Miku. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Hm…kalau begitu kau ikut makan malam bersama kami ya" Kata ibu Miku pada Kaito.

"Dengan senang hati" Balas Kaito.

Mereka pun makan malam bersama. Kaito menggendong Mikuo dari tempat tidurnya agar dapat makan bersama-sama. Walaupun malam itu adalah kali pertamanya Mikuo bertemu dengan Kaito, tapi mereka terlihat sudah sangat akrab. Mikuo membicarakan banyak hal pada Kaito, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Jadi kau sangat ingin melihat laut?" Tanya Kaito pada Mikuo.

"Hm.." Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Onee-chan_ bilang laut itu sangat indah"

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau harus tidur cepat" Kata Kaito.

"Eh?" Mikuo bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena besok kita akan berlibur ke pantai" Kaito mengelus kepala adik laki-laki kesayangan kekasihnya itu.

"S-sungguh?" Mikuo terkejut. Kaito tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kai—" Kaito langsung menggenggam tangan Miku dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan pakaian yang harus kita bawa besok" Kata Miku.

"Terimakasih kakak ipar" Kata Mikuo pada Kaito.

 _ **Dhegh**_ …Wajah Kaito mendadak memerah ketika mendengar kalimat menggembirakan (?) dari Mikuo. Kaito tidak menyangka jika Mikuo akan memanggilnya kakak ipar secepat itu. Kaito pikir butuh waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan hati adik laki-laki kekasihnya, ternyata baru pertama bertemu saja Kaito sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati Mikuo.

* * *

Esok paginya Kaito datang menjemput Miku dan Mikuo dengan mobilnya. Kaito menggendong Mikuo masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau duduk di depan" Kata Kaito sambil membukakan pintu mobil bagian depannya. Miku hanya tersenyum.

Saat mereka berangkat, ternyata di mobil itu muncul seorang anak perempuan di kursi paling belakang.

"Rinny?!" Mikuo terkejut. Miku langsung melihat ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kaito yang fokus melihat ke depan.

"Aku ingin ikut" Jawab Rin yang terlihat sedih. Mikuo langsung mengelus kepala Rin.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut" Kata Kaito. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Selama perjalanan Miku terus memperhatikan Rin. Sesekali air matanya jatuh ke pipinya, tapi dia segera menghapusnya.

"Rin kenapa?" Tanya Miku yang khawatir.

"Mungkin bertengkar dengan kakaknya" Jawab Kaito.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka ber-empat pun sampai di pantai. Kaito menggendong Mikuo di punggungnya. Miku menggenggam tangan Rin yang dingin.

" _S-sugoii_ " Mikuo kagum.

Kaito dan Miku hanya tersenyum. Rin masih terlihat tidak gembira. Kaito berjalan menghampiri Rin dan mengelus kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

Rin pun akhirnya bermain bersama Mikuo. Mereka membuat istana pasir yang berulang kali di hancurkan ombak. Miku dan Kaito hanya melihat mereka dari bawah payung yang melindungi mereka dari sengatan sinar matahari.

"Rin _-chan_ baik-baik saja terkena matahari?" Tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja baik-baik saja. Cerita yang mengatakan bahwa vampire takut pada matahari adalah suatu kebohongan" Jawab Kaito sambil membuka satu minuman kaleng.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari seseorang" Kata Miku sambil membenarkan ikat rambutnya. " _Are?_ "

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Rumah Nero- _san_ terlihat dari sini" Jawab Miku sambil menunjuk ke rumah besar di atas tebing.

"Kau benar" Kaito tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau hubungi dia agar bergabung bersama kita" Kata Miku. Kaito mengelus kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"Dia masih lelah karena menggunakan banyak kekuatannya, jadi dia masih harus istirahat"

"Aku kira Nero _-san_ adalah vampire yang paling kejam diantara kalian semua" Kata Miku lagi.

"Kalau yang paling kejam, itu memang benar" Balas Kaito. "Meskipun begitu, sejak dulu dia lah yang selalu menolongku, Len, Rin, Ted, Gakupo, dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia berani melakukan apa saja demi menolong teman-temannya"

"Katanya dia juga punya tunangan ya?" Tanya Miku. Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namanya mirip sepertimu, wajah kalian pun cukup mirip. Hanya saja Zatsune memiliki mata yang berwarna merah dan rambutnya berwarna hitam. Zatsune dan Nero saling mencintai satu sama lain, hanya saja Zatsune harus pergi meninggalkan Nero lebih cepat dan Nero tentu saja sangat terpukul"

"Lalu apakah Nero _-san_ bertunangan dengan orang lain lagi?" Miku malah jadi penasaran.

"Tidak. Nero selalu menolak untuk bertunangan lagi. Baginya hanya Zatsune yang berhak mengisi hatinya."

"Kenapa Zatsune _-san_ meninggal dunia?"

"Sejak lahir dia memang sudah sakit. Awalnya dia lah yang menolak untuk bertunangan dengan Nero, tapi karena melihat kesungguhan Nero, akhirnya dia pun mau bertunangan dengan Nero. Dan kau tau apa yang paling membuatku sedih?"

"Ng…" Miku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saat Zatsune meninggal, Nero sudah tidak bisa melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali karena bola matanya yang sudah tidak bersisa. Saat itu Nero hanya bisa menyentuhnya. Nero ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa."

"Kasihan sekali Nero- _san_ " Mata Miku mulai berkaca-kaca. Kaito langsung merangkulnya.

"Zatsune sangat menyukai laut, jadi saat itu Nero menenggelamkan jasadnya ke laut"

". . ." Miku langsung menatap laut yang ada di hadapan matanya. "Nero- _san_ menenggelamkan jasad Zatsune _-san_ ke laut ini?" Tanya Miku. Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat itu Miku berpendapat jika alasan Nero memiliki rumah disana adalah agar dia bisa terus dekat dengan Zatsune Miku. Saat dia merindukannya, meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat lautnya tapi setidaknya dia bisa mendengar suara ombaknya.

"Jika aku pergi seperti Zatsune- _san_ , apa kau akan menjaga kesetiaanmu seperti Nero _-san_?" Tanya Miku. Kaito langsung memeluk Miku.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih baik dari Nero" Jawab Kaito.

Rin dan Mikuo yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh pun hanya diam dan akhirnya kembali bermain pasir di pinggir pantai.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kaito pun tertidur bersama Rin dan Mikuo. Ketika melihat minuman yang mereka bawa sudah habis, Miku pun pergi ke salah satu toko yang ada disana. Dan saat melewati kedai es krim, Miku merasakan hal aneh. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengamati Kaito, Rin, dan Mikuo. Dengan beraninya Miku pun menghampiri orang itu dan melepaskan topi yang menempel di kepalanya.

"Len _-san_ …"

". . ."

". . ."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Len.

"Akulah yang seharusnya bertanya begitu" Kata Miku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang mengawasi adikku" Jawab Len. "Kau?"

"Berlibur bersama mereka" Miku menunjuk Kaito, Mikuo, dan Rin. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa?"

"Saat di perjalanan kemari aku melihat Rin beberapa kali meneteskan air matanya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Miku.

"Oh, dia menangis karena kehilangan sesuatu" Jawab Len. "Memang butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Tapi aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Lanjutnya.

"Ng…semoga dia cepat kembali ceria" Kata Miku.

Setelah membeli minuman, Miku pun langsung kembali ke tempat Kaito.

"Kau mau ikut bergabung?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidak. Aku akan terus mengikuti kalian dari jauh" Jawab Len. "Lagi pula aku hanya mengkhawatirkan adik perempuanku"

Miku hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Len di kedai es krim.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Miku. Kaito tersenyum. "Sepertinya hari mulai sore, kita harus segera pulang"

"Jangan pulang, nanti malam Ted dan yang lainnya akan menyusul kemari" Kata Kaito sambil membersihkan pasir yang menempel di pipi Mikuo.

"Begitu ya, kalau ada Nero _-san_ aku akan langsung berterimakasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkanmu" Kata Miku. Kaito tersenyum sambil mencubit kedua pipi Miku.

Setelah Mikuo dan Rin bangun, Kaito langsung membereskan semua barang-barang bawaan mereka dan membawanya ke mobil. Rin dan Mikuo menunggu di kedai _dango_. Karena tidak tega melihat Kaito membereskannya seorang diri, Miku pun ikut membantu. Tapi saat Miku membalikkan badannya, dia melihat warna air laut yang tadinya biru menjadi merah. Miku yang terkejut pun langsung mengusap matanya dan saat melihatnya lagi warna air laut pun kembali biru.

" _Halusinasi_?" Miku terkejut sekaligus kebingungan.

"Miku?" Panggil Kaito.

"Kaito tadi la—Ted- _san_ , Luka _-san_ , Gakupo _-san_ , Lily _-chan,_ Gumi _-chan_ , dan…Len _-san_?"

"Yo!" Sapa Gakupo.

Miku melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Nero disana.

"Nero- _san_ tidak ikut?" Tanya Miku.

"Nero sedang istirahat" Jawab Gakupo.

"Begitu ya, lalu kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Untuk mengucapkan selamat pada salah satu di antara kita" Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Ted berjalan dan menggendong Mikuo.

"Coba minum ini" Kata Ted sambil memberikan cairan berwarna _gold_ pada Mikuo. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun Mikuo langsung meminumnya.

". . ." Semua yang ada disana pun hanya diam dan menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"P-pahit" Kata Mikuo. Ted langsung meminta Mikuo untuk berdiri sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa…"

"Kau tidak bisa bilang begitu sebelum kau mencobanya" Ucap Ted. Mikuo pun perlahan mencoba berdiri sendiri dan akhirnya…

"A-aku bisa…"

"Mulai sekarang kau bisa terus berjalan seperti orang lain" Ted mengelus kepala Mikuo. "Ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, jika saat itu kau hanya bisa berjalan selama satu hari. Kali ini kau bisa berjalan sampai kapanpun" Lanjut Ted. Mikuo dan Miku pun terkejut.

"B-benarkah?" Mikuo tidak percaya.

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku berbohong" Balas Ted.

"Ted _-san_! _Arigato_!" Miku langsung membungkukkan badannya. Begitu juga dengan Mikuo.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada Nero, bukan padaku" Kata Ted.

"Nero _-san_?"

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang. Bulan purnama pun terlihat sangat jelas.

"Sudah saatnya ya…" Ucap Kaito.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Miku. Kaito hanya diam dan menggenggam tangan Miku dengan sangat erat. Raut wajah para vampire yang ada disana pun seketika berubah. Miku pun mengembalikan pandangannya ke laut dan warna air laut pun kembali menjadi merah.

Perlahan muncul aurora berwarna emas di atas permukaan laut. Ntah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Lily tiba-tiba menangis. Begitu pun dengan Luka dan Gumi.

" _Hiks_.." Rin kembali menangis. Rin berjalan perlahan mendekati air laut berwarna merah itu. " _Sayonara_ … _Sayo…nara…"_

" _ **Sayonara Nero-nii"**_

 _ **Dhegh**_ …Miku pun sangat terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Rin.

"A-apa maksudnya dengan _sayonara_ …" Miku menatap Kaito yang air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. "K-Kaito…" Panggil Miku yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jika kau punya sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan pada Nero, sekaranglah saatnya" Ucap Gakupo pada Miku.

Miku pun sempat terdiam. Perlahan Miku mulai mengerti dengan kata-kata Kaito yang mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa menemui Nero karena dia sedang istirahat. Yang di maksud Kaito dengan istirahat adalah tidur yang abadi.

"Nero- _san…_ " Miku mulai menangis. Kaito langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku akan merindukan ejekanmu yang memanggilku si anak hakim. Aku akan merindukan semuanya" Kata Lily. "Kalau bukan karenamu aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Ted… _Hiks_ "

" _ **Arigato Nero…"**_

"Sejak dulu kau selalu menjagaku dan juga Rin. Kau selalu melindungiku di hadapan kakek. Kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menemukanku ketika aku kabur dari rumah. Kau yang mengajarkanku untuk menjadi seorang vampire yang berani… _hiks_ …kau juga lah yang… _hiks_ …mengembalikan kebahagiaanku" Len menggenggam tangan Gumi. "Sekarang perjalananmu berhenti disini…"

" _ **Arigato Nero"**_

"Aku benci karena kau selalu berada di atas segalanya. Kau selalu mengetahui semua yang belum di ketahui orang lain. Dan aku lebih benci lagi karena kau telah mendahului kami semua. Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kau adalah sepupuku" Ted melepas kacamatanya.

" _ **Arigato Nero"**_

"Kau adalah pendengar yang baik. Meskipun kau begitu dingin tapi kau sangat baik. Kau selalu memberikan solusi atas semua masalahku. Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan bisa kembali sedekat ini dengan tunanganku" Luka memeluk lengan Gakupo. "Karena itu…berbahagialah disana bersama Zatsune… _hiks_ …aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu"

" _ **Arigato Nero…"**_

"Ternyata kau jadi yang pertama pergi ya? sungguh di sayangkan. Padahal aku baru mau menantangmu lagi, tapi…yah mau bagaimana lagi. Kau adalah vampire terkuat yang pernah aku lawan. Pelajaran darimu sungguh berkesan" Gakupo merangkul Luka yang masih menangis.

" _ **Arigato Nero"**_

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, tapi kalau bukan karenamu aku tidak akan bisa menebus dosaku pada Len… _hiks_ " Gumi tersenyum pada Len.

" _ **Arigato Nero"**_

"Aku begitu banyak berhutang budi padamu. Sekarang aku tidak tau harus bagaimana caranya untuk membalas segala kebaikanmu. Kau selalu berada di depan kami semua. Dulu pun saat aku di hukum kakek, kau selalu datang dan melindungiku. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang mendukungku untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Disaat Gakupo dan yang lainnya meremehkan impianku, kau satu-satunya yang selalu mendukungku. Bahkan hingga akhir kau tetap berada di pihakku. Aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya pun semuanya berkat dirimu…sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa sehebat dirimu…" Kaito masih meneteskan air mata kesedihannya.

" _ **Arigato Nero!"**_

Miku pun hanya diam dan menangis mendengar semua ucapan-ucapan yang di katakan sepupu dan teman-temannya.

"Kalau kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, sekaranglah saatnya" Kata Ted. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _ **Manusia itu seperti mainan"**_

" _ **Mereka akan terlihat sangat menarik ketika menangis dan memohon ampun"**_

"Kau kasar, kejam, jahat, tidak berperasaan, dan sadis. Itulah kesan pertamaku padamu"

" _ **Ahh…Ibu apakah aku berdosa karena sudah menolong manusia?"**_

"Tapi perlahan kesanku akan dirimu mulai berubah. Kau menolongku dari mereka yang saat itu hendak menyakitiku, walaupun aku tidak begitu menyukai caramu…"

" _ **Cintai Kaito, maka dia akan tetap hidup atau Buang cintanya, maka dia akan lenyap"**_

"Kau vampire yang baik. Kau menghentikanku saat aku hampir membunuh Kaito dengan kata-kataku. Lalu kau menjelaskan betapa sucinya kata cinta bagi seorang vampire. Kalau saat itu kau tidak menghentikanku… _hiks_ …mungkin Kaito akan… _hiks_ …"

Kaito langsung memeluk Miku lebih lembut lagi. Miku terus menangis karena mengingat setiap hal yang sudah Nero lakukan untuknya.

"Kau dengan baiknya menolongku untuk dapat bertemu dengan Kaito pada saat hari pernikahannya dengan Haku _-san_. Lalu kau dengan frontalnya mendendang pintu masuk sampai akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Kaito walaupun hanya sesaat… _hiks…_ "

" _ **Kau sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kaito lagi"**_

"Pada akhirnya kau lah yang sudah tidak bisa aku temui lagi… _hiks_ …aku sungguh berhutang banyak padamu. Aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu atas segalanya…terimakasih karena sudah menyembuhkan adikku…terimakasih untuk semuanya… _hiks…"_

" _ **Arigato Nero-san"**_

Tidak lama kemudian muncul seseorang yang tidak terduga.

"Haku _-san?!"_ Miku terkejut.

"Pernikahanku batal. Aku bersyukur karena kau menghancurkan segalanya. Dan sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan kebebasanku" Haku tersenyum.

" _ **Arigato Nero"**_

Miku hanya terdiam melihat Haku yang tiba-tiba ada disana. Kemudian semuanya saling berpegangan tangan, dan Miku berpegangan tangan dengan Haku dan Kaito.

"Ini saatnya…" Kata Ted.

"Semuanya bersiap!" Ucap Gakupo.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

"Tiga…"

" _ **SAYONARA NERO"**_

Tiba-tiba bayangan Nero pun muncul di atas permukaan laut sambil menggenggam tangan seorang gadis cantik yang tidak lain adalah tunangannya. Nero terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu dan akhirnya bayangannya pun menghilang.

" _ **Douitashimashite"**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Okee chapter 11 sampai disini. Alasan kenapa Nero bisa meninggal akan di bahas di chapter selanjutnya XD**_

 _ **Berhubung hari ini ada waktu luang jadi aku sempetin update, tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya beneran abis UTS updatenya QwQ do'ain ya biar nilaiku nggak 'JLEB' ya /plak/**_

 _ **Yaudah gitu aja XD /slap/**_

 _ **Selanjutnya, Last Chapter : Together Forever**_


	12. Together Forever

_**Last Chapter**_

 _ **-Together Forever-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **[2 Minggu yang lalu]**_

"Aku tidak bisa terus bersembunyi di tempatmu, Nero"

"Aku pun berpikiran seperti itu"

". . ." Kaito terdiam. " _Nee_ , Ner—"

"Aku ingin kau bebas" Ucap Nero yang sedari tadi berdiri menghadap ke laut.

"Eh?"

"Tentukanlah jalanmu sendiri, Kaito" Nero menutup matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi manusia seperti impianmu, dengan begitu kau dapat meraih kebahagiaanmu" Lanjut Nero.

"Tapi Nero jika kau melakukannya berarti kau sudah menentang aturan dunia Vampire dan mungkin kau akan di tahan selamanya" Balas Kaito.

"Apa yang harus di takutkan oleh Vampire yang sebentar lagi mati ini?" Nero menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kaito bingung sekaligus terkejut dengan ucapan Nero.

". . ." Nero membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Kaito. "Aku punya permohonan terakhir padamu"

"Permohonan terakhir? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Nero!" Kaito sedikit membentak. Nero hanya tersenyum.

"Saat aku mati nanti, tolong tenggelamkan jasadku disana" Nero menunjuk ke arah laut. "Agar aku bisa terus bersamanya"

Kaito hanya diam dan Nero pun masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan Kaito seorang diri di halaman belakang. Tidak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki berkacamata datang menghampiri Kaito.

"Ted…" Panggil Kaito.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya" Kata Ted yang langsung bersandar pada pohon sakura yang ada disana. "Dia memakai kekuatannya secara berlebihan, dan itu mengancam nyawanya"

"Berlebihan? Bukankah dia jarang menggunakan kekuatannya?"

"Seorang vampire bisa memulihkan kekuatannya dengan tidur, tapi dia sudah tidak pernah tertidur sejak kematian tunangannya. Karena itulah kekuatannya terus terkuras. Dia bilang ketika dia mencoba untuk tertidur, dia melihat semua kenangan buruk yang pernah di alaminya. Dan pada akhirnya dia terus terjaga hingga saat ini karena tidak mau tenggelam dalam masa lalunya" Jelas Ted.

 _ **2 Hari kemudian**_

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan? Lepaskan ikatan dan penutup mata ini!" Ucap Kaito.

"Kau diam saja" Kata Gakupo yang kemudian mendorong Kaito.

 _ **Brugh**_ …Kaito pun terjatuh, kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup.

"Apa yang ka—"

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Nero yang ada disana. Tiba-tiba penutup mata Kaito terlepas dan dia pun melihat Nero yang sedang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang di gambar dengan darahnya sendiri. "Jangan coba melawan karena aku hanya bisa melakukannya kali ini saja" Nero membuka buku yang di pegangnya.

"Ne…ro" Kaito terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Nero pun mulai membacakan mantra-mantranya. Lingkaran sihir yang terbuat dari darahnya pun mulai bergerak dan bersinar. Nero menutup kedua matanya agar pikirannya dapat terfokus.

"NERO!"

". . ." Nero membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum pada Kaito. Darah Nero mulai mengikat tubuh Kaito dan itu membuat Kaito tidak bisa bergerak.

" _ **Dunkelheit…ambil kebebasanku sebagai penebus atas kebebasannya"**_

Cahaya yang teramat terang pun menghujani mereka berdua. Kaito berteriak karena rasa sakit yang di terimanya, sedangkan Nero hanya tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu pun menghilang, begitu juga dengan darah Nero yang tadi mengikat Kaito.

"Apa yang ka—Nero!" Kaito langsung bangun dan berlari menghampiri Nero yang tergeletak di lantai. "Nero! Hoy! Nero!" Panggil Kaito yang cemas. Perlahan Nero mulai membuka matanya.

"A...pa aku ber…has…il?" Tanya Nero dengan suara yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kaito langsung melihat ke cermin yang ada disana dan melihat gigi taringnya yang sudah berubah.

"Hm…" Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau berhasil, coba kau rasakan…suhu tubuhku sudah seperti manusia" Lanjut Kaito sambil menggenggam tangan sepupunya itu.

" _Yoka…tta"_ Nero kembali tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian sepupunya yang lain masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi Nero itu.

"Kaito! Nero!" Len langsung menghampiri keduanya. Ted langsung memeriksa kondisi Nero.

"Ga…kupo" Panggil Nero.

"Iya Nero?" Gakupo langsung duduk di samping tubuh Nero.

"Aku su…dah mem…bunuh kakek" Ucap Nero yang tentu saja membuat semuanya terkejut. "Kem…balilah ke Sa…sa…rai dan temu…I Mei…ko"

"N-Nero…" Gakupo khawatir.

" _Ugh_ …" Nero seperti kesakitan. "Jadi…lah Kep..a…la Kelu…arga ya…ng ba…ru"

". . ." Gakupo melihat ke arah Ted. Ted menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga yang baru" Ucap Ted. Nero tersenyum.

"Aku le…lah" Ucap Nero sambil perlahan menutup matanya. "Kai…to"

" **Raihlah kebahagiaanmu"**

"Baik Nero" Kata Kaito. Nero pun hanya terdiam. "Nero? Oi Nero?" Panggil Kaito sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Nero! Buka matamu! Nero! Jawab aku! Nero!"

Ted langsung menepuk pundak Kaito.

"Dia sedang istirahat" Ucap Ted yang tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Begitu juga dengan Gakupo dan Len.

"Istirahat dalam keabadiannya" Lanjut Len sambil terus menatap tubuh Nero yang sudah berhenti bernapas itu.

 ** _Akita Nero, meninggal dunia setelah menggunakan semua kekuatannya untuk mewujudkan impian saudaranya._**

* * *

" _Kaito…Kaito…Kaito…"_

"Hng?"

" _Kaito bangun…Kaito"_

"5 menit lagi Miku" Kaito berbalik dan memeluk seseorang yang ada di sampingnya.

"H-hiiiiii! BAKAITO LEPASKAN AKU!" Orang yang ada di samping Kaito itu pun langsung menendang tubuh Kaito sampai jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mi—LEN!" Kaito bangun dan terkejut melihat Len yang hampir menangis.

Semua yang mendengar keributan itu pun langsung berlarian menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ted. Len langsung menatap Ted dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh ke pipinya. "L-Len? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mencoba membangunkan Kaito, tapi Kaito malah…hiks…malah memelukku" Jawab Len. Ted dan Gakupo pun terdiam.

"Kaito…" Gakupo menatap sinis Kaito.

"Kalian salah! Aku tidak tau kalau itu Len, aku kira itu adalah Miku" Ucap Kaito sambil melemparkan selimutnya ke arah Len.

"Kau sudah membuat bocah ini trauma" Ted menepuk-nepuk kepala Len.

"MEMANGNYA APA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN?!" Tanya Kaito dengan sedikit emosi.

Sejak kecil Len memang selalu menangis saat di peluk oleh sesama laki-laki. Dia beranggapan kalau di peluk oleh sesama laki-laki lagi maka dia tidak akan bisa menikah di masa depan. Ntah dari mana Len mendapatkan informasi bodoh seperti itu.

"Hey apa ada yang melihat Miku?" Tanya Lily. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Miku kemana ya, sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya"

"Miku tadi pergi ke pantai sambil membawa seikat bunga. Mungkin untuk pacar barunya" Cetus Gumi dengan senyum manisnya. " _Are_? Len kenapa?" Gumi langsung menghampiri tunangannya yang super imut itu.

Mendengar perkataan dari Gumi, Kaito pun langsung berlari keluar penginapan dan mencari Miku.

"Miku! Miku! Mikuuuuu!" Kaito terus berlari sambil memanggil-manggil Miku. "Mik—" Kaito berhenti dan melihat Miku yang meletakkan bunga di atas pasir sampai akhirnya ombak pun membawanya pergi. Kaito berjalan perlahan dan memeluk Miku dari belakang.

"Kaito?"

"Syukurlah…"

"Eh?"

Kaito tersenyum lega karena Miku hanya memberikan bunga pada Nero dan juga tunangannya. Miku yang melihatnya tersenyum pun jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Nero _-san_ pasti sudah sangat bahagia ya" Ucap Miku. Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Miku…"

"Hm?"

"Mulai sekarang tetaplah bersamaku" Kaito memeluk Miku lebih erat lagi.

"Hm…" Miku menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Kaito.

"Oi! Sampai kapan kalian mau diam disana? Cepat siap-siap dan kita pulang!" Teriak Gumi. Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari kembali ke penginapan sambil berpegangan tangan.

Setelah selesai mandi, sarapan, dan membereskan semuanya mereka pun langsung bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku akan naik mobil Kaito" Ucap Haku. Miku langsung terkejut.

"Kalau begitu Mikuo dan Rin naik mobil Ted ya" Kata Lily sambil menaruh tas Mikuo kedalam mobil Ted.

"Aku dan Len akan naik mobil Gakupo" Gumi dan Len pun masuk kedalam mobil.

Dan pada akhirnya…

"Maaf ya mengganggu kencan kalian" Cetus Haku sambil menatap keluar jendela

"T-tidak apa-apa" Miku gugup. Kaito diam dan hanya fokus ke jalan.

"Maaf juga karena sudah berbohong padamu" Haku menatap Miku. "Aku hanya ingin mengetes seberapa besar cintamu pada Kaito"

"K-kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku ingin dia mendapatkan pendamping yang juga mencintainya, tidak sepertiku yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Sebenarnya saat kau datang ke acara pernikahan itu, aku sudah di beritahu Ted sebelumnya kalau kalian akan datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Karena itu lah aku hanya diam dan menatapmu" Jawab Haku sambil tersenyum. "Tapi ternyata hal itu menimbulkan korban jiwa"

"Korban jiwa?"

"Kakeknya Kaito mati di tangan Nero yang juga merupakan cucunya"

". . ." Miku terdiam dan menatap Kaito.

"Setelah itu kami memutuskan pertunangan, dia kembali padamu dan aku kembali pada kekasihku" Lanjut Haku.

"Kau punya kekasih?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah—"

"Dell, kau ingat penjual es krim di taman waktu itu kan?" Tanya Kaito pada Miku.

"Hm.." Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajah Haku tiba-tiba memerah.

"Tadinya aku ingin menjahilimu lebih dari waktu itu, tapi ya sudahlah" Haku tersenyum dan menghilang dari mobil.

Yowane Haku, vampire yang di anggap jahat oleh Miku ternyata adalah vampire yang baik. Hanya saja dia sangat senang menjahili Miku. Selain itu dia juga adalah sahabat dari Luka, tunangan Gakupo.

"Haku- _san_ ternyata baik ya" Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati nanti kau di jahili lagi" Cetus Kaito.

* * *

Esok harinya Miku datang ke kediaman Kaito.

" _Are? Onee-chan,_ kau datang berkunjung?" Tanya Rin yang sedang menyiram bunga.

"Mikuuuuuuu" Panggil Len yang berlari dan langsung memeluk Miku.

"E-eh?" Miku terkejut.

"Miku bau _ramen_ " Ucap Len sambil menatap wajah Miku dengan imutnya.

"Hooo! _Ramen_!" Rin ikut memeluk Miku.

"Baiklah setan-setan kecil waktunya membersihkan toilet" Ted datang dan menyeret si kembar itu kedalam. "Oh iya, kalau kau mau menemui Kaito, dia ada di kamar Nero"

"Hm…" Miku menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk menuju tempat Kaito.

Miku melihat Kaito yang sedang memandangi foto masa kecilnya yang tertempel di dinding kamar Nero.

"Terkenang masa lalu?" Tanya Miku yang memeluk Kaito dari belakang.

"M-Miku? Kapan kau sampai?" Kaito segera menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh ke pipinya. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Nero _-san_ pasti sudah bahagia ya" Ucap Miku. Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dulu Nero sangat melarang kami semua untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Dia selalu berkata jika dia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani masuk kedalam kamarnya" Kata Kaito.

"K-kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting disini?"

"Mungkin. Tapi Nero menyembunyikan sesuatu di bawah kasurnya" Kaito menunjuk benda yang ada di atas kursi.

" _Playstation?!"_ Miku terkejut. "L-lalu bagaimana cara dia memainkannya? D-dia kan…"

"Aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana cara dia memainkannya"

"Nero _-san_ pasti akan sangat marah kalau dia mengetahui kita berada disini"

"Hahahaha…itu pasti"

"Hey sampai kapan mau ada disana? Ayo kita ke bawah dan berikan salam perpisahan padanya" Teriak Len.

"Perpisahan? Pada siapa?" Miku melirik Kaito.

"Hm…" Kaito tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar Nero sambil menggandeng tangan Miku.

Dan ternyata salam perpisahan yang dimaksud Len adalah salam perpisahan pada Gakupo yang telah resmi menjadi kepala keluarga yang baru. Oleh karena itu dia di wajibkan untuk tinggal di Sasarai demi menjalankan tugas barunya.

"Berat sekali meninggalkan rumah ini" Ucap Gakupo.

"Kau bisa kembali kemari kapanpun kan?" Tanya Rin sambil menarik rambut Gakupo.

". . ." Gakupo hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

"Gakupo hanya dapat datang kemari setahun sekali" Kata Ted yang langsung menggendong Rin.

"Ng…aku akan kesepian"

"Kau bisa datang kesana kapanpun" Gakupo mengelus kepala Rin dengan lembut.

Bukan hanya Rin yang merasa sedih karena di tinggalkan Gakupo, tapi Len juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sedari tadi Len hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ngh.." Len menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja rumah ini pasti semakin sepi…Nero sudah tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini dan Gakupo juga begitu"

Gakupo yang mendengarnya pun langsung memeluk Len dengan sangat erat.

"L-Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku _baka_!" Len memberontak.

"Rasa sepi itu baik untuk pertumbuhanmu" Ucap Gakupo. Len hanya diam. "Kalau begitu aku pamit. Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya" Gakupo berjalan keluar rumah dan menghilang.

Akhirnya hanya tersisa tiga vampire dan satu manusia yang tinggal di rumah itu. Dua vampire lainnya sudah pergi dan tidak mungkin untuk kembali tinggal bersama mereka. Gumi yang tadinya tinggal disana pun pindah ke Sasarai dan tinggal bersama Luka karena seorang vampire wanita di larang keras untuk tinggal satu atap dengan vampire yang bukan keluarga atau pasangan hidupnya.

"Jadi benar-benar sepi ya" Ucap Miku yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bersama Kaito.

"Hm…tapi mungkin aku dan yang lainnya akan segera terbiasa" Balas Kaito.

Kemudian Kaito berjalan menuju ayunan yang ada di dekat air mancur dan meminta Miku untuk duduk disana.

"Dulu Gakupo sering membaca disini dan Nero membaca di atas pohonnya, lalu Ted membaca sambil bersandar di pohonnya, sedangkan Len dan Rin bermain kejar-kejaran"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Miku menatap wajah Kaito.

"Aku membaca buku di kursi ini" Kaito membersihkan dedaunan yang menutup kursi taman tersebut. Miku hanya tersenyum. " _Nee_ Miku"

"Hm?"

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Tanya Kaito.

"16 tahun" Jawab Miku.

"Apa sudah boleh?"

"Sudah boleh apa?" Miku bingung.

"Menikah?"

"E-eh?!" Miku terkejut. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habisnya kalau tidak menikah aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu disini…" Kaito memasang wajah memelas.

"D-disini?"

"Hm…kalau kau tinggal disini aku bisa terus bersamamu kapan saja" Kaito memeluk Miku dari belakang.

". . ." Miku terdiam.

"Miku?" Panggil Kaito.

"Ng…" Wajah Miku mulai memerah. ". . ." Miku masih terdiam. Kaito tersenyum.

"Kalau kau belum siap, aku tidak akan memaksamu" Kaito membelai kepala Miku dengan lembut.

"A-aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu…tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Te…TEMUI KEDUA ORANG TUAKU DULU!" Miku sedikit berteriak. Kaito terkejut.

"Akan aku lakukan" Kaito langsung berlari meninggalkan Miku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Miku.

"Menemui kedua orang tuamu!" Balas Kaito.

"H-HEEEEE?!" Miku terkejut. "Tunggu aku!" Miku berlari mengejar Kaito.

* * *

Akhirnya Kaito dan Miku pun pergi menghadap kedua orang tua Miku. Tapi sesampainya disana ternyata di rumah hanya ada Ibunya Miku dan juga Mikuo.

"Kaito- _kun_ silahkan dimakan" Kata Ibunya Miku yang menghidangkan kue _dango_ pada Kaito yang datang bertamu.

" _A-ano_ …"

"Hm? Ada apa Kaito _-kun_?"

"Tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk…" Wajah Kaito mulai memerah, begitu juga dengan Miku. "Untuk melamar Miku" Lanjut Kaito.

Mendengar pernyataan Kaito, tentu saja membuat ibunya Miku sangat terkejut. Mikuo yang mendengarnya dari kamarnya juga ikut terkejut. Kemudian ibunya Miku tersenyum dan menatap putri kesayangannya.

"Apa kau sudah yakin sayang?" Tanya Ibunya. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya demi meyakinkan ibunya. "Jika itu memang keinginanmu, ibu tidak bisa menentangnya"

"Jadi ibu…" Miku menatap ibunya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hm…" Ibunya menganggukkan kepalanya. Miku dan Kaito pun membungkukkan badannya bersama-sama sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Terimakasih nyonya…" Ucap Kaito.

"Ibu, terimakasih" Miku langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau bicarakan tentang ini pada ayahmu. Sepertinya dia masih di pasar"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit" Kata Kaito sambil memberikan salam.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba ibunya Miku memanggil Kaito.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah merasa kalau kau adalah anak yang baik" Ibunya Miku mengelus kepala Kaito. "Pastikan kau jaga putri kesayanganku ya"

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakannya" Balas Kaito.

Lalu Kaito kembali membungkukkan badannya dan masuk kedalam mobil bersama Miku. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju pasar untuk menemui ayahnya Miku.

"Tadi ibu bilang apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Itu rahasia" Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum senang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pasar, mereka berdua tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Tangan kiri Kaito terus menggenggam tangan kanan Miku. Tiba-tiba Miku meminta Kaito untuk menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ayah…" Panggil Miku pada seorang pria yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa sayuran.

"Miku?" Ayahnya membalikkan badan. Miku dan Kaito pun langsung turun dari mobil dan menghampiri ayah Miku. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu" Kata Miku. Kaito pun memberikan salam pada ayah Miku.

"Ada apa anak muda?"

"Begini tuan…ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan"

"Apa itu?"

"Saya ingin menikah dengan putri anda" Ucap Kaito dengan tegas. Ayahnya Miku pun seketika terkejut bukan main.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya ayah Miku.

Kaito sedikit bingung ingin menjawab apa karena umur aslinya sudah menembus angka ratusan. Tiba-tiba Miku menarik lengan baju Kaito dan tersenyum.

"18 tahun" Jawab Kaito.

"Putriku lahir dari keluarga yang serba kekurangan. Apa yang membuatmu ingin menikahinya? Padahal di luar sana masih banyak perempuan yang levelnya sama denganmu" Ucap Ayah Miku dengan wajah serius.

"Saya menyayangi putri anda. Saya tidak peduli bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya. Saya menerima putri anda bagaimanapun keadaannya" Balas Kaito.

"Apa kau masih akan menerimanya jika dia lumpuh? Tidak bisa berjalan? Buta? Ataupun tidak bisa memiliki anak?" Tanya Ayah Miku lagi.

"Saya akan menerima semuanya. Saya akan terus bersamanya meskipun semua yang anda katakan akan menjadi kenyataan" Jawab Kaito. Miku hanya terdiam sambil menatap kedua pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan pihak sekolah jika kalian menikah?"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Kata Kaito yang terus mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya Miku. "Saya yang akan mengatur semuanya agar Miku tetap bisa sekolah meskipun sudah menikah"

"Itu mustahil anak muda…"

"Tidak tuan. Saya yang akan bicara langsung dengan seluruh petinggi di Scarleticia"

"Ayah…" Panggil Miku.

". . ." Ayahnya Miku hanya diam dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda"

Miku dan Kaito pun terdiam. Miku menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh. Kemudian Kaito mengelus kepala Miku dan berlari mengejar ayahnya.

"K-Kaito…"

"IZINKAN SAYA MENIKAH DENGAN PUTRI ANDA" Ucap Kaito sambil berlutut di hadapan ayah Miku. Mata semua orang yang mendengarnya pun langsung tertuju pada Kaito dan ayahnya Miku. "Saya akan melakukan apapun asalkan bisa mendapat restu dari anda"

Ayahnya Miku pun masih terdiam sambil menatap Kaito.

"Bangunlah…"

". . ." Kaito hanya menatap ayahnya Miku.

"Kalau kau sampai menyakiti Miku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu" Ucap Ayah Miku sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanan Kaito.

"I-ini!" Kaito terkejut saat melihat tanda di tangannya yang tidak asing baginya.

"Meskipun kau sudah menjadi manusia, kau tetaplah keturunan vampire" Ayahnya Miku tersenyum. "Ntah bagaimana jadinya jika keturunan vampire menikah dengan keturunan pendeta"

"J-jadi anda adalah…pendeta?" Kaito terkejut.

"Aku harap kau rahasiakan ini dari Miku" Bisik ayahnya Miku. Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ahh…aku harus kembali mencari nafkah" Ucap ayahnya Miku yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku.

"T-tuan…" Panggil Kaito.

"Berbahagialah…" Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Kaito pun tersenyum lega dan langsung bangun dan berlari menghampiri Miku.

" _Yatta_!" Kaito langsung memeluk Miku sambil berputar-putar. Miku yang mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi tadi pun terlihat sangat bahagia.

* * *

Esok harinya mereka mulai mempersiapkan semuanya. Sepulang sekolah pun mereka langsung pergi ke sebuah toko roti untuk memesan kue pernikahan mereka. Tapi sebelum itu Kaito berbicara serius dengan pamannya yang merupakan kepala sekolah Scarleticia. Pamannya pun turut berbahagia dengan keputusan Kaito dan memberikan izin kepada Miku untuk tetap bisa bersekolah meskipun nantinya dia sudah menikah dengan keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Kau mau kue yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kaito pada calon istrinya.

"Aku bingung. Semuanya terlihat cantik" Jawab Miku.

"Kalau boleh saya sarankan, bagaimana jika anda yang mendesainnya sendiri" Kata salah seorang pelayan sambil memberikan selembar kertas dan juga pensil warna.

"Ide bagus" Kata Kaito.

Miku pun mulai menggambar kue dengan nuansa putih dan pink. Kaito hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah Miku. Sesekali Kaito mencubit pipi Miku yang empuk seperti _mochi_ itu.

"Selesai…" Kata Miku. Kaito langsung melihat hasil gambar Miku.

" _S-sugoii_! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggambar sehebat ini" Kaito kagum.

"Hehehe"

Kaito pun menyerahkan gambar desain kue pernikahan mereka kepada pelayan yang ada disana.

"Cantik sekali kuenya" Ucap pelayan itu. "Kami akan berusaha untuk membuatnya semirip mungkin"

"Hm. Tolong ya" Kaito tersenyum dan kembali menghampiri Miku.

Ketika mereka berdua hendak keluar dari toko kue tersebut, tiba-tiba handphone Kaito berbunyi.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Rahasia…" Jawab Kaito sambil berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Miku dan mengangkat telponnya. "Ada apa?"

" _Kau dimana? Aku sudah di rumahmu. Aku juga sudah bawa semua yang kau minta"_

"Aku sedang di toko kue. Kalau begitu aku akan segera pulang"

" _Ya, baiklah."_

Kaito pun langsung menutup telponnya. Miku hanya melihat Kaito dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang ke kediaman Kaito.

* * *

Sesampainya disana, mereka masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Miku terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita sedang berdiri sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Haku _-san_?" Panggil Miku.

". . ." Haku membalikkan badannya dan menatap Miku. "Kalian sudah sampai rupanya"

"Kau benar-benar membawanya kan?" Tanya Kaito. Haku langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian muncul sebuah kotak di hadapan Kaito. "Terimakasih" Kata Kaito.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Itu adalah gaun pengantin peninggalan ibunya Kaito" Jawab Haku.

"Eh?"

"Kaito ingin calon istrinya nanti memakai gaun yang sama dengan ibunya" Kata Haku lagi. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau adalah orang kedua yang akan memakainya setelah ibunya Kaito. Saat upacara pernikahanku dengan Kaito yang gagal itu, aku tidak memakai gaun ini meskipun Kaito menyerahkannya padaku dengan raut wajah yang kesal" Haku menatap Kaito sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Kaito pun menyerahkan kotak berisi gaun pengantin peninggalan ibunya kepada Miku. Kaito berkata jika dia sangat ingin melihat Miku mengenakan gaun itu saat hari pernikahan mereka nanti.

"Nah… aku ada kencan malam ini, jadi aku harus segera kembali. Sampai jumpa" Haku melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan keluar. "Oh iya…"

"Hm?" Miku menatap Haku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Karena kau sudah mengacaukan pernikahanku dengan Kaito, aku jadi ingin balas dendam" Ucap Haku sambil menatap sinis Miku.

"E-eh…"

"Kau jangan bercanda" Ucap Kaito.

"Aku serius. Aku akan menghancurkan pernikahanmu juga nona Miku" Haku kembali berjalan dan menghilang begitu saja.

Kaito melihat Miku yang cukup ketakutan dengan ancaman Haku. Kaito langsung merangkul Miku dan berkata jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Miku pun tersenyum sambil memeluk kotak yang di berikan Kaito.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi…" Ucap Kaito sambil memeluk Miku.

"Hm…" Miku tersenyum dan balik memeluk Kaito.

Saat hari sudah mulai gelap, Kaito mengantar Miku pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sampai bertemu sembilan hari lagi" Kata Kaito sambil mengelus kepala Miku.

"Sampai nanti" Miku melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

Mulai besok Kaito dan Miku tidak di perbolehkan untuk bertemu dan berkomunikasi sampai hari pernikahannya tiba. Selama di sekolah pun Lily selalu menghalangi pandangan Miku jika Kaito melintas di hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan yang di lakukan Ted dan Len pada Kaito. Saat mereka hendak makan siang di kantin dan melihat Miku ada disana bersama Gumi dan Lily, Ted dan Len segera menarik Kaito dari sana.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau akan menikah dengan Kaito" Ucap Lily.

"Aku juga begitu!" Gumi langsung menatap Miku.

"Aku juga tidak percaya akan menikah dengannya" Kata Miku dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Mengingat semua yang sudah terjadi, aku rasa semua ini akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia bagi kalian" Ucap Lily lagi dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Lily…" Panggil Gumi yang khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa dulu aku begitu benci padamu. Sampai aku berani menyakitimu. Tapi aku bersyukur karena Nero telah membuang sisi burukku dan akhirnya aku jadi berteman denganmu" Lily menarik kedua pipi Miku sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Li-Lily- _san_ …" Miku menghapus air mata Lily. "Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu, aku juga senang bisa berteman dengan Gumi"

"Aku juga senang bisa berteman dengan kalian berdua" Gumi memeluk Miku dan Lily.

Setelah melewati berbagai peristiwa yang tidak terduga, Miku akhirnya menemukan teman-teman yang dapat dia percayai. Lily yang dulu begitu memusuhinya kini berubah menjadi sahabatnya. Begitu juga dengan Haku. Meskipun sebenarnya bukan rasa benci yang dimiliki Haku untuk Miku, tapi rasa penasarannya pada Miku lah yang membuatnya berani menjahili Miku dengan santainya.

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Tinggal 3 hari lagi Miku akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya , Kaito Shion. Miku terlihat sangat gugup setiap kali melihat kalender. Kisah cintanya dengan Kaito memang terbilang belum lama, tapi Miku begitu yakin pada pria yang telah meluluhkan hatinya. Meskipun belum lama mengenal Kaito, tapi setidaknya Miku telah mengetahui semua hal tentang Kaito. Mulai dari masa lalunya yang menyenangkan sampai yang menyedihkan.

"Kaito- _kun_ …" Miku menyentuh kalender yang ada di rumahnya.

"Miku…" Panggil ibunya. Miku langsung menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada a—Luka- _san_!" Miku terkejut saat melihat Luka ada di rumahnya.

Miku mengajak Luka ke kamarnya.

"Mengejutkan sekali melihatmu datang kemari" Kata Miku.

"Hahaha aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu" Balas Luka sambil memberikan tas berisikan sesuatu pada Miku.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Miku.

"Kau lihat sendiri saja"

"I-ini…"

"Pasti akan cocok dengan gaunmu nanti" Kata Luka. Miku tersenyum dan mencoba sepatu yang diberi oleh Luka tersebut. "Bagaimana? Apakah ukurannya pas?"

"Hm, _arigato_ Luka- _san_ " Kata Miku. "Apa Gakupo- _san_ bisa hadir pada upacara pernikahanku dengan Kaito nanti?"

"Saat ini Gakupo masih mengusahakannya. Menjadi seorang kepala keluarga ternyata tidak semudah yang dia kira hahaha"

* * *

Penantian Miku dan Kaito pun berakhir. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba.

"Kau gugup?"

"Ibu…" Miku menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan sangat erat.

"Calon suamimu sudah menunggu" Kata ayahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm…" Miku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan ayahnya. "Mikuo…" Panggil Miku. Mikuo tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Miku yang satunya lagi.

Perlahan Miku pun mulai berjalan menuju tempat Kaito sambil menggenggam tangan dua laki-laki yang disayanginya. Saat Miku sudah hampir sampai, Kaito mengulurkan tangannya. Mikuo dan ayahnya pun melepas genggaman Miku. Sambil tersenyum Miku pun meraih uluran tangan Kaito. Mereka berjalan perlahan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang ya" Ucap Ted yang menjadi _penghulu_ (?) pernikahan Miku dan Kaito.

"Hm…" Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kaito Shion, putra keturunan bangsawan Vampire yang terhormat katakanlah bahawa kau menerima Hatsune Miku sebagai Istrimu dan bersumpahlah bahwa kau tidak akan mengkhianati pasanganmu sampai kapanpun" Ucap Ted.

"Aku menerima Hatsune Miku sebagai istriku dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengkhianati istriku sampai kapanpun" Ucap Kaito.

"Hatsune Miku, putri keturunan Pendeta yang mulia katakanlah bahwa kau menerima Kaito Shion sebagai suamimu dan bersumpahlah bahwa kau tidak akan mengkhianati pasanganmu sampai kapanpun" Ucap Ted lagi. Miku cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Ted yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya adalah putri keturunan pendeta.

"Aku menerima Kaito Shion sebagai suamiku dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengkhianati suamiku sampai kapanpun" Miku tersenyum sambil menatap Kaito.

"Sekarang kau boleh menciumnya" Kata Ted pada Kaito.

". . ."

". . ."

Kaito pun mencium Miku dihadapan semua tamu undangan. Tepuk tangan yang meriah pun menghujani mereka berdua.

"Miiikuuuuu! Selamat yaaaa!" Teriak Gumi.

"Kyaaaaa aku jadi ingin cepat menikah!" Teriak Lily.

Tiba-tiba ruangan yang terang pun berubah menjadi gelap. Semuanya tentu saja terkejut, begitu juga dengan kedua pengantin baru tersebut. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut melihat banyak cahaya yang berkumpul di satu tempat dan kemudian…

"Kakek…" Ucap Kaito yang melihat sosok kakeknya berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Air mata Kaito pun tidak bisa terhentikan lagi saat melihat sosok kedua orang tuanya yang juga berdiri berdampingan dengan kakeknya.

"Nero- _san_ …" Miku pun ikut terkejut dan air matanya ikut mengalir saat melihat Nero dan juga tunangannya.

Tidak hanya kakek, kedua orang tua Kaito, Nero dan tunangannya saja yang ada disana. Tapi juga ada kedua orang tua Rin dan Len, kedua orang tua Gakupo, kedua orang tua Nero dan juga kedua orang tua Ted. Rin dan Len seketika menangis saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum pada mereka, begitu juga dengan Gakupo. Kemudian kakek dari Kaito pun mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sangat mengejutkan bagi para vampire yang hadir disana.

"… _ **Heiligen Frieden…"**_

Dan setelah itu mereka semua pun kembali menghilang dan cahaya di ruangan itu pun kembali seperti semula. _Heiligen Frieden_ merupakan pernyataan damai antara vampire, pendeta, dan manusia. Dengan keluarnya kalimat _Heiligen Frieden_ dari pimpinan besar golongan vampire yang pertama, yakni kakek dari Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Rin, Ted, dan Nero maka tidak boleh ada permusuhan lagi diantaranya. Semuanya bisa hidup berdampingan tanpa ada rasa takut. Perjanjian tersebut langsung melekat seperti benang yang melilit jantung ketiga golongan tersebut. Siapapun yang berani melanggar perjanjian tersebut maka jantungnya akan langsung hancur.

Tidak lama kemudian, para pendeta yang menyamar menjadi manusia pun memperlihatkan wujud mereka yang sesungguhnya. Miku begitu terkejut saat melihat ayahnya berubah menjadi seperti malaikat dengan sayap putih di punggungnya.

"Ayah…"

"Maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan ini dari kalian berdua" Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Mikuo yang juga terkejut.

"Selama ini kita sudah berperang dan manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun selalu menjadi korbannya" Ucap Gakupo sambil berjalan menuju ayahnya Miku.

"Kau benar. Dengan terucapnya kalimat perjanjian suci itu maka permusuhan diantara kita pun berakhir" Balas ayahnya Miku.

"Mari kita hidup berdampingan" Gakupo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hahaha"

Kedua pemimpin golongan tersebut pun berjabat tangan.

"Kalian berdua…" Panggil Gakupo pada Miku dan Kaito. "Anak kalian nanti adalah simbol dari perdamaian ini"

"Simbol?" Kaito bingung.

"Kau adalah keturunan manusia dan vampire, sedangkan Miku adalah keturunan manusia dan pendeta. Dengan begitu anak kalian akan mewarisi tiga darah sekaligus" Jelas Ted.

Tiba-tiba air mata Miku kembali mengalir.

"Miku?" Panggil Kaito.

"Aku merasa hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa. Hari ini aku menikah denganmu, hari ini aku mengetahui kebenaran tentang ayahku, dan hari ini juga menjadi hari perdamaian bagi kita semua" Ucap Miku. Kaito tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya itu.

"Miku, kita akan terus bersama untuk selamanya kan?"

"Hm…kita akan terus bersama untuk selamanya"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **7 Tahun kemudian…**_

" _Hahaha kejar aku!"_

" _Onii-chan tunggu!"_

 _ **Brugh…**_

" _Huuueeee….."_

" _Kau baik-baik saja"_

"Apa yang terjadi pada keponakanku yang cantik ini?"

"Paman Gakupo ini salahku, maafkan aku"

"Lain kali jaga adikmu dengan baik ya"

"Hm…akan ku lakukan"

" _Are_? Gakupo?"

"Papaaaaaa"

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari dan langsung memeluk Kaito.

"Kaimi mama mencarimu" Kata Kaito.

"Mamaaaaa" Kaimi pun berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kemari Mika…" Kaito menggendong anak perempuannya sambil meniup-niup lututnya yang terluka. "Masih sakit?" Tanya Kaito.

"Humph…" Mika menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Miku keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menghampiri Gakupo, Kaito, dan anak perempuannya.

"Mikaaaaa" Panggil Kaimi, kakak laki-lakinya.

"Hng?"

"Maaf ya" Kaimi memeluk adik perempuannya. Gakupo, Miku, dan Kaito pun tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun kembali bermain bersama.

"Kelihatannya keluarga kalian hangat sekali" Ucap Gakupo.

"Kalau kau mau seperti ini cepatlah menikah dengan Luka" Kata Kaito.

"Tidak baik membuat seorang wanita menunggu" Tambah Miku. Gakupo pun tertawa.

"Mungkin 50 tahun lagi…" Sahut Gakupo.

"Kau gila!" Kaito menatap sinis Gakupo.

"Hahahaha" Gakupo kembali tertawa.

"Mamaaaa" Teriak anak perempuannya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Mama kemari" Teriak anak laki-lakinya. Miku pun berlari dan menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Mereka berdua adalah simbol perdamaian kita semua" Ucap Gakupo. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"Mereka juga adalah simbol cintaku dengan Miku yang akan abadi untuk selamanya" Balas Kaito.

"Ahh sial! Sepertinya aku jadi ingin segera menikah! Hahahaha"

"Hahahaha…"

 _ **Setiap harinya keluarga kecil Miku dan Kaito selalu bahagia. Kekuatan dari cinta mereka telah menjadikan anak-anaknya menjadi pribadi yang lembut seperti ibunya dan kuat seperti ayahnya. Setiap harinya Miku dan Kaito selalu berkata pada kedua anaknya bahwa mereka semua akan terus bersama untuk selama-lamanya.**_.

* * *

.

.

=END=

.

.

.

* * *

 **Makasih yang udah baca sampai akhir XD**

 **Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru update sekarang :'**

 **Setelah beberapa lama berperang (?) dengan tugas, akhirnya saya bisa update di minggu tenang menjelang UAS ini…**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya agak gimana gitu :'' apalah daya saya masih amatiran juga X'D fufufu**

 **Yaudah gitu aja /heh/**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya yaaa X3**

 _ **Salam penuh cinta(?),**_

 _ **-Rii-**_


End file.
